Crash Into You
by Celticfaerie13
Summary: Fred Weasley had it all- fame, money, women. . .and no romantic entanglements. Until she stepped into his life. Together they brave the unknown and learn more about life and love than they ever thought possible.
1. An Unexpected Anniversary EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

"Ginny, c'mon!" Harry called upstairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Just a minute!" she called down.

"Yeah," muttered Harry. "That's what you said 15 minutes ago." He turned to see Ron and Hermione lounging comfortably in front of the large fireplace at The Burrow.

"Blimey," he groaned. "Does it take all women this long to get ready?"

Ron snorted and Hermione lightly swatted him on the arm.

"It's your 3 year anniversary, Harry," she said patiently, not looking up from her book. "You'd think a girl would want to look nice. Not to mention you're celebrating her graduation from her Healer's training."

"There's not going to be much of an anniversary if we miss the concert," Harry grumbled. "Plus, she always looks nice."

"Well thank you for that Harry," said a musical voice from the stairs.

_Finally,_ Harry thought grinning. He turned to the staircase and felt his jaw drop.

Ginny smiled at him. She was wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt, tight fitting and enticingly low-cut. The short black skirt showed off her long curvy legs. Harry swallowed hard. She approached him and kissed him sweetly. Harry finally regained his senses and kissed her back.

"Ready, love?" she asked him.

"No," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully. "I wanted to wait and see what you were wearing so we could match."

"Oh stop," she grumbled and jabbed him playfully. She leaned forward and nipped his earlobe. "You can't say you can't appreciate it can you?" she murmured seductively. Harry grinned and tickled her waist.

"Oy!" Ron yelled, shoving himself up from his laying position on the floor. "Enough with the PDA, none of us need to see that!" He glared. "At least, have the decency to wait until you're at your own flat. I don't think Mum would appreciate Harry defiling her only daughter on the staircase."

Harry smirked, far too used to Ron's smart-ass comments about their relationship. "Oh, but we had such fun defiling the laundry room the other day…" he held back his laughter as Ron immediately jammed his fingers in his ears and started humming loudly. Ginny erupted into giggles and even Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her poor fiancé, who was slowly turning purple.

"Enough, Ron, you know they only say that to get a rise out of you." She kissed his cheek, and although Ron looked slightly pacified, he still glowered over at his so-called "best mate".

Ginny rolled her eyes. "C'mon Harry," she said, grabbing his hand. "Before Ron has a stroke." She leaned over to murmur in his ear. "Please! They have absolutely no room to talk. Let's hope they leave kind of a warning that they're having a shag-fest so we don't walk in on them..."

Harry burst out laughing as they both finished the sentence "...Again."

**XXX**

**XXX**

It was past midnight when they began the journey back from the concert. Having the need of some cool night air, they decided to bypass apparition and walk a bit in one of their favorite parks.

"Harry, that concert was fantastic! And I'm so full of food, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a month!"

Harry grinned as he listened to her rave about the evening. He was pleased she had enjoyed herself.

"And the lights, the music..." Ginny sighed. "It was all so beautiful."

Harry stopped and pulled her to him. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it. It was all for you." He looked down at her, struck again by just how beautiful she was. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Ginny tipped her head, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, Potter," she teased, grinning at him. "You may have to remind me once or twice." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, and as she started to skip away, he reached out and caught her around the waist, twirling her into his chest. Her rich laugh turned into a squeak as he crushed his lips against hers, barely letting her get a breath in beforehand. Her squeak melted into a moan as his tongue darted out to trace her lips teasingly, his teeth nipping at her ever so slightly. Her fingers immediately buried themselves in his perfectly tousled hair, as if by instinct. Ginny sighed as she completely melted into him, her mind turning into a puddle of goo. Blimey, 3 years dating and the man STILL had this effect on her.

Slowly she pulled away from him, and Ginny was pleased to note that he was breathing just as hard as her, and…if the hardness against her lower stomach was any indication, just as turned on.

"Hmm," Ginny murmured, a slow smile stretching across her face. "If it's this good after 3 years, just wait until we've hit 20 years."

Harry's smile faded, and Ginny mentally kicked herself. _Damn, _she thought. _I know better than to start THAT subject._

Harry looked down for a moment, his brow furrowed. "Hopefully we'll get that far," he murmured, almost too low for her to hear. But she did.

"Don't say that," she whispered fiercely. "You know I hate it when you talk like that."

Harry tried to manage a small smile. "Sorry," he said quietly. He sighed, and Ginny could see his frustration.

"I take it things haven't been going well at work," she murmured.

Harry shrugged. "It hasn't exactly been bad either. It's just been….quiet." He frowned. "Too quiet."

Ginny was quiet, thinking over his words. "What do you mean by that?"

They resumed walking, making their way over to a bench and sitting down. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, lost in thought.

"It's just hard to be an Auror when there are no bad guys to arrest," he said half jokingly.

Ginny furrowed her brow. It was true that things had been…dare she say it? Peaceful. There had been no Death Eater attacks, no sightings of Voldemort.

"You think something is going on?" Ginny said quietly. She knew Harry far too well.

Harry sighed. "As much as I hate to say it…yes. I have a strange feeling that Voldemort is planning something."

Ginny frowned and lay her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"We can't let him control our lives like this," she murmured.

Harry snorted derisively. "He's controlling everyone's lives. That's what it means to live in a time of war."

"Thinking like that only fuels his fire, and you know that," Ginny scowled at him. She took a breath, trying not to let her famous temper get the best of her. "Besides," she said softly. "We have a secret weapon, remember?"

Harry sighed, smiling slightly. "Ah yes. The greatest power the Dark Lord knows not."

Ginny nodded and kissed his lips softly. "Don't ever forget that. I love you, Harry. Always and forever."

Harry smiled, thanking his lucky stars for the billionth time and wondering what he had done to have such a wonderful woman in his life. "And I love you," he sighed into her hair, relishing that sweet scent that never failed to drive him mad. "Always and forever.

He was about to lean down and kiss her when he felt a funny prickly feeling on the back of his neck. He whipped his head around to look at the dark path behind them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"I thought I -" Harry shook it off. "Never mind," he said. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still looking worried. "I hate that sixth sense you have. It's a bit unnerving."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I just get paranoid." He smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "It's nothing. I promise."

Ginny smiled. "Alright," she said. "If you say so." She leaned up to kiss him. Harry smiled against her lips and enjoyed it when suddenly a piercing pain ripped through his scar.

"Ahh!" the pain made his knees buckle.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Something's...coming..." Harry bit out. His head felt like it was ripping in two.

Suddenly there was a tremendous crash and suddenly a figure landed out of nowhere, holding a large teapot. The girl about their age struggled to her feet and Ginny saw with alarm and fright that she was covered with several cuts and bruises. The teapot, she assumed, was a Portkey. But from where? Harry was groaning but the pain seemed to have diminished.

"Don't just stand there!" the girl screamed. "He's coming! Run!"

Before Ginny or Harry could utter a word there was a faint pop of someone Apparating. Ginny looked up and screamed.

"Harry, it's a Death Eater!" she screamed.

The black robed Death Eater was headed straight for them. Harry scrambled around for his wand, but to his absolute surprise, the Death Eater ignored him and instead aimed his wand at the terrified girl who had appeared only moments before him.

The girl raised her own wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled.

Green light shot from her wand but the Death Eater ducked, laughing. "You're tricks are getting old brat. "STUPEFY!" The girl ducked, barely missing the spell. She scrambled over to the bench on her knees.

"Get the hell away from me!" she spat. "I'll die before I go back there."

"Don't tempt me!" the Death Eater snarled, and suddenly Harry knew who was under the hood. He swore.

"Get away from her Malfoy!"

Lucius Malfoy spun around. "Ah...Potter." he drawled. "Playing the hero again are we?" "Trust me boy. This filthy half-breed is not worth being saved even by the likes of you...STUPEFY!"

Harry ducked just in time.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" he taunted. "Not using Unforgiveable Curses? Voldemort must have you on a short leash after rescuing your sorry ass from Azkaban."

Furious, Lucius drew out his wand. "CRUC-"

Before he could even get the entire word out, the girl on the ground reached up and gripped his arm in a viselike grip. There was a bright flash of light and Harry, Ginny, and Lucius were all thrown to the ground. Lucius scrambled to his feet and Harry saw with shock that his entire arm was burned and bloody. He snarled with rage and pain.

"This isn't over Potter," he spat. "I'll be back for you. And the brat." There was another _pop_ and Malfoy disappeared.

Harry groaned at the aftershocks that trembled though his body. "Ginny?" He looked around, his heart in his throat. "Are you alright?"

Ginny was still on the ground, trembling slightly. She nodded. "I'm fine. Harry, what...?"

"I don't know," Harry said, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. "Usually Lucius fights dirtier than that. I was practically defenseless. But that girl..." Harry frowned. "It was almost as if he was afraid of her."

"The girl...Oh no!" Ginny cried scrambling to her feet and rushing over to the still figure on the ground.

"Harry!" she called. "She's unconscious!"

Harry rushed over to her. He, like Ginny, noticed that she was covered in cuts and bruises. Wherever she had been, she was severely abused. He thought about the lightning that she had conjured.

"How in the world did she do that to Malfoy?" Harry asked. "She didn't even use a wand. She just touched him."

"Who is she, I wonder?" Ginny asked. "And what do the Death Eaters want with her?"

"No clue," Harry said, deep in thought.

"We should get her to St. Mungos," Ginny said.

"No," Harry said suddenly. "We need to take her to Grimmauld Place."


	2. Nightmares EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

The voices in her head continued to pound at her. Suffocating her. Pulling her down to some dark, unknown prison. Hands groped, faces leered, and she couldn't stop the screams that tore from her throat.

"Stop!" she cried. "I beg you! Have mercy!"

The voices cackled.

_Mercy?_ they taunted. "_What makes you think someone like you deserves mercy_?"

The expressions changed and suddenly scowled. _"Tell us what we want to know, filthy half-breed. You know there's no escaping from us._"

She tried to move her arms but to her horror she couldn't move them. She couldn't move any part of her body. She closed her eyes and sobbed, willing the faces and the voices to go away.

_There's no escaping the Dark Lord... he will find you... he will draw you out... he will find out your secrets..._

Claire screamed and jolted awake. Her face and hair was drenched with sweat. She heard someone rush over and put a surprisingly gentle hand on her forehead. She flinched violently and moved away.

"Don't hurt me, please!" she sobbed.

"Hush, dearling," murmured a soft female voice. "Hush. You're safe now."

Claire opened her eyes slowly, and was met by a pair of warm brown eyes, filled with concern. The woman gave her a small smile and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It's alright dear," the woman said. Claire's eyes filled with tears at the feel of the motherly gesture.

"Wh – " her voice was hoarse. She licked her lips and tried again. "Where am I?"

The woman smiled slightly and tucked the bedsheets closer around her.

"You're in London, dear. Far away from the Death Eaters."

Claire closed her eyes, hardly daring to believe it. "I managed it, then? I escaped Malfoy?" she whispered.

The woman frowned. "So it was Malfoy, then? Harry and Ginny told me as much, but -"

"Harry and Ginny?" Claire questioned, confused.

"They are the ones that rescued you in the park," she explained. At Claire's look of bewilderment, she looked concerned again. "You don't remember?"

"No, I -" she broke off as memories started flittering back to her. Malfoy, the red-headed girl and the dark haired boy. The boy fighting Malfoy...

"I don't know..." she replied in confusion. Everything was a big blur.

"You don't have to think on it right now," the woman soothed. "What is your name, dear one?"

She hesitated a moment. "It's Claire."

"Claire," she murmured smiling slightly. "A very lovely name. My name is Molly Weasley. I'll be taking care of you until you're all healed up." Molly lifted one of Claire's arms and Claire was surprised to see that her bruises had diminished significantly.

Molly tutted. "However did you get these?" Mrs. Weasley instinctively went to touch her arm but Claire drew back.

"I don't remember," she said, looking away.

Mrs. Weasley winced at the poor frightened girl cowering in the bed. It was obvious she was terrified and distrustful. But luckily, raising 7 children had given Molly the patience of a saint.

The door suddenly swung open and a girl with red hair walked in. Claire's eyes widened when she recognized her as the girl that helped defend her against Malfoy.

The girl smiled. "You're awake!" she said. "How are you feeling?"

Claire stuttered a bit. "Well I..."

"Give the poor girl room, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "She needs to rest more. We should go start making dinner for everyone."

"But I—" the redhead started to say something but Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Not now Ginny," she said softly.

Claire sighed in relief as the door clicked closed. _So I'm finally free of Malfoy's prison_, she thought. _Now I just need to be sure that I haven't walked into another._

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

Ginny followed her mother down the hallway. "Mum, how is she?"

Molly frowned. "Not good, I'm afraid. She's been in captivity for a while it seems. She's extremely distrustful."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to have to be patient with her and hope she opens up at bit," Molly said. "I've owled Dumbledore. I'm hoping he'll have some suggestions."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the dining room and instantly ducked a flying chess piece. She turned to Ron and Harry who looked chagrined.

"Really boys!" she exclaimed. "Chess does not need be that violent!"

"Sorry mum," Ron said grinning sheepishly. "Wizards chess." He shrugged as if that explained everything.

"It's especially entertaining if you have the mindset of a 4 year old," smirked Harry who had just demolished one of Ron's pawns.

Ron jabbed him.

"You boys behave tonight," she told them sternly. "I don't want you scaring off that poor girl upstairs."

Ron and Harry both looked up sharply. "She's awake?" Harry asked. "How is she?"

"Physically she seems alright," Mrs. Weasley said, concentrating on chopping the vegetables in front of her. "But otherwise..." She clucked sympathetically. "What that poor girl must have gone through..."

_Yes, but why_? Harry thought. _What do the Death Eaters want with her_? He looked over at Ron and he could tell by the redhead's furrowed brow that he was thinking along the same lines. Ron bent down to speak to him quietly.

"Malfoy was acting so strangely though, you said. If he really wanted to get rid of her, why didn't he just use an Unforgiveable Curse? The Malfoys usually love dirty work like that."

Harry was deep in thought.

"I dunno mate," he said sighing.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Claire sighed as she tossed and turned in the bed. Everytime she closed her eyes she was haunted by evil faces and voices that echoed in her head. She was all too aware of the growling in her stomach.

_I suppose I'll have to brave this out sometime_, she thought.

Slowly, she quietly crept down the stairs. She could hear people conversing cheerfully and the smell of warm food made her stomach growl.

"First things first," she said to herself. "I'm starving."

She made her way to the kitchen, her eyes lighting up as she saw a loaf of bread on the counter. She broke a piece off and almost moaned in pleasure at the taste of warm food.

A sound at the doorway made her jump and whirl around coming face to face with two girls. One of them was the redhead who had helped her against Malfoy. The other was a pretty brunette with bushy hair. Immediately Claire backed towards the door.

"No, wait," the redhead said gently. "We didn't mean to scare you."

Claire stopped and looked back at them cautiously.

"I'm Ginny," the redhead said. "And this is Hermione." She motioned towards the brunette, who smiled. Claire could feel herself relax a bit.

"Claire," she said softly, looking at the ground. "My name is Claire."

Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you Claire. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Claire gave a small smile. She turned to Ginny. "I never got a chance to thank you. For helping me against Malfoy."

"It was no trouble," Ginny said, kindly. "It was Harry who did most of the work after all."

"Harry?" Claire questioned. Then she remembered the black haired young man.

"My boyfriend," Ginny clarified. "He and Malfoy are old enemies. Would you like to thank him personally?

"

"Well…I don't want to be too much trouble…" Claire said hesitantly.

"Please it's nothing. He'll be glad to know you're awake. I'll just be back in a moment." Before Claire could protest, Ginny slipped out the door.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Remus shook his head amusedly as Charlie told him yet another tale of his current problems with a Hungarian Horntail he was trying to relocate. He looked over and saw Ron and Bill digging through Fred and George's old box of fireworks, much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley.

_How did Molly ever survive her offspring_? he thought to himself, chuckling slightly. He saw Harry across the room and politely excused himself from Charlie.

"Harry!" he said, clapping him on the back. "I was wondering where you were."

"Hey Moony," Harry said grinning. "You look a bit under the weather, mate. Full moon coming up?"

"In a couple of days," Remus huffed. "Luckily Hermione's potion has been working out well. Don't know how Tonks puts up with all the hair though," he said laughing. "Why she decided to marry a werewolf is beyond me..."

"I put up with you just fine thank you." The currently lime green-haired witch in question came up and slid her arm around Remus' waist.

"I know, love," Remus kissed her head and grinned. He looked at Harry.

"So who is this girl you and Ginny found? You said Lucius Malfoy was chasing her."

"Yes," Harry said. "But I don't know who she is."

"Whatever's going on sure has Dumbledore spooked," Tonks said frowning. "He's supposedly coming tonight."

Harry frowned. That was unusual indeed. Dumbledore had been extremely scarce these days, always running around with his mysterious errands. Harry had seen him maybe 3 times in the past 6 months.

"Psst!" Harry whipped his head around at the sudden noise and saw Ginny beckoning to him with her hand. Curious, he walked over to her and was stunned when she quite forcibly pulled him into the next room.

"Ginny, what—" he started.

"I need you!" she said urgently.

"Um…now?" Harry could feel himself turn red. "I mean I know we've been busy lately, and last night—"

"Not THAT Harry," Ginny said giggling. "She's awake."

"Oh!" Harry said, suddenly realizing. "How is she?"

"Extremely skittish so tread warily. It's obvious that her captivity has really affected her," Ginny said. "But she wanted to meet you and thank you in person."

Harry walked in the small kitchen and was met by a raggedy but pretty looking girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Hello," he said, kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The girl nodded, looking shy.

"Harry, this is Claire," Ginny introduced, encouraging the girl forward. "Claire, this is my boyfriend Harry."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Harry said.

The girl looked up and Harry was met by stunning violet eyes. "Thank you. For everything." She smiled. "I couldn't have gotten away from Malfoy on my own."

"I'm just glad I could help," Harry said honestly. The girl finally looked closely at him and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Harry Potter!" she said.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, looking mildly embarrassed. "I am."

Claire blushed. "I'm sorry, you must get sick of that."

Harry laughed. "It's alright. I'm far too used to it by now."

"Hey Harry!" a haggard looking man suddenly poked his head in the kitchen. "Is Padfoot going to be here anytime soon? He's already missed dinner."

Harry shrugged. "Saw him come in. You know Sirius. He's probably having another battle with his devil-mother's painting. Ever since he moved her to the upstairs broom cupboard, she's been shrieking about blood-traitors and lowlifes." Harry rolled his eyes. "Not even a silencing charm will work on that old bat."

Claire froze at the name. _Sirius_- her mind whirled. _It can't be him...there must be others named Sirius in England, right?_ She tried not to look too panicked.

_Stop it_, she commanded herself. _That part of your life is not what's important now. You're focusing on staying alive, remember?_

"Are you alright Claire?" Harry asked, once the man Remus had left again. He looked concerned. "You look a bit pale."

"Um..." _Get it together Claire_, she commanded herself. "Of course," she said, forcing a smile. "Just hungry I suppose."

"Well, you're lucky then," Harry said smiling. "Mrs. Weasley always leaves leftovers."

"You won't be starting without me, will you now?" a gruff voice said from behind them. Harry looked behind him and grinned as a dark haired man approached them in the kitchen.

_Oh sweet Merlin..._Claire thought panicked. _It IS him!_


	3. Revelations EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

She looked him over. Same black hair, dark eyes, even the cocky, half-smile. He looked exactly the way she had described him. At that thought she grew panicked._I can't take this right now!_

"Um...I'm going to go to the washroom...I'll be back in a moment..." she rushed off, leaving Harry staring after her, looking confused.

She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She tried in vain to get her breathing back in order.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought desperately. _I don't know what to say, what to do!_

_Relax_, a more logical voice in her head whispered. _There's no way he would know who you are_.

_Not for long,_ she argued back. _One look at my eyes and he'd know instantly._

_Would that really be so bad?_ the voice whispered insistently. _You have wanted to meet this man all you're life. He needs to know about you. Wouldn't that be what she wanted?_

Claire's thoughts stopped short at that. Yes, it would be what she would want.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and studied her own dark hair. How different from Arianna's own golden hair. She remember playing with it as a child. Remembered that she thought she was playing with sunlight. That was what Arianna was. Sunlight. Claire herself looked nothing like Arianna.

Her expression grew determined. Claire could do one thing for her. Even though it was probably too late. _Sirius Black doesn't know who I am yet, she thought. But he will soon. If not for me, then for Arianna._

**XXX**

**XXX**

Sirius frowned out the door where the girl had bolted.

"Do I smell or something?" he asked, grinning, glancing at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "She's a bit skittish at the moment." He frowned. "Although that was a bit unusual." Harry quickly updated Sirius on who the girl was and how they had found her.

Sirius frowned. "Interesting," he murmured.

"Yeah. Malfoy was acting strangely," Ginny said. "He wouldn't use any Unforgiveable Curses on her. However, he turned on Harry straightaway. But then, Claire…" Ginny frowned, thinking. "It almost seemed like she struck him with lightning."

Sirius looked up sharply. He had a strange look in his eye. "What? Did…" Sirius paused. "Did you just say she conjured lightning?"

"Well…" Harry thought. "I guess so. That's certainly what it looked like."

"She has elemental powers…" Sirius said, almost to himself. He looked up, staring at the wall, a faraway look in his eyes. "So strange. Just like…"

"Sirius?" Hermione asked. "What's going on?"

Sirius looked up, startled out of his reverie. "It's nothing," he grumbled "Forget I said anything."

Irritated at himself for _that_ particular train of thought he turned around to go into the dining room.

"Sirius, what—" Harry broke off as Claire came through the doorway and almost collided with Sirius. Claire looked up, startled, and Sirius was suddenly met with a pair of bright violet eyes. Very familiar violet eyes.

Sirius drew in a breath as ghosts of memories came to him...

_Golden blonde hair, the scent of roses on her soft skin, lips and a smile that drove him to madness, Violet eyes that drew him in until he was lost..._

"Arianna," he murmured.

Claire's eyes widened but she continued staring at him. "It _**is**_ you," she murmured.

"I see no introduction will be necessary after all…" said a soft voice at the door.

Claire's head whipped around and her mouth dropped open as she saw who it was. She continued staring for a minute, not sure whether to believe her eyes.

The man smiled. "Hello Claire."

"Uncle Albus!" she cried. And with a small sob, she flew into his arms.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Sirius finally found his voice. "Dumbledore, what…?"

Dumbledore ignored him and focused on Claire a moment. "How are you, my dear? I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm fine," Claire said, wiping away her tears of joy. "I'm just so glad to see you. How did you know I was here?" She frowned, looking confused. "And how do you know these people?"

"That my dear," Dumbledore trailed off, looking distraught. "Is a very long and complicated story."

He looked over towards Ginny, Hermione, and Harry who were behind them. "Would you mind, Harry, if I could talk to Claire and Sirius alone?"

"Um…sure," Harry looked extremely curious, but he knew better than to ask questions. "We'll just be out helping clean up." Ginny and Hermione followed him out, glancing back at Claire curiously.

Dumbledore led them to a small room. It was in here that Dumbledore had many of the same important possessions as his office at Hogwarts. His pensieve was on a small shelf with many of his various awards. His desk was at the front of the room with a stand next to it where Fawkes the phoenix was currently perched.

Dumbledore went to his desk and let out a sigh. "Oh dear," he murmured quietly.

"Dumbledore," Sirius asked, extremely impatient by this point. "What the hell is going on?"

Dumbledore turned around to face them and Sirius was surprised to see that Dumbledore looked deeply disturbed. He looked tired, and even older than usual. He turned to look at Claire.

"After all these years…" Dumbledore murmured, giving a small smile, but there was sadness behind his eyes. Claire swallowed hard and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked quietly. "Who is she?"

Dumbledore turned to him. "Can you honestly look at her, at her eyes, and tell me you don't know who she is?"

Sirius was afraid to even think about it. "Her eyes…"

"They're Arianna's eyes." Sirius turned to find Claire looking directly at him. Sirius flinched at the name. But it couldn't be…

"Arianna was my mother," she said quietly.

There was a long silence. "Oh my God," Sirius breathed. He looked up, and his eyes looked tortured. "You say…was?"

Claire looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Claire?" Dumbledore questioned. He dreaded the answer.

Claire looked up, trying to compose herself. "She's dead. Tortured by Death Eaters."

Dumbledore sighed and sat down heavily in his chair. Sirius could barely breathe. A agonizing pain wrenched its way through his heart.

"Dead…?" he choked. "Why? What would the Death Eaters want with her?"

Dumbledore ignored him and turned again to Claire. "Do they have it?"

Claire closed her eyes. "Yes. But they don't know how to use it."

"But it's only a matter of time!" Dumbledore looked livid and Sirius was shocked. He had never seen Dumbledore like this.

"What is it?" Sirius exploded. "What do they have, and what does it have to do with this girl and Arianna?"

Dumbledore looked quite unperturbed by his outburst. "Sirius, we need to owl as many people as we can," he said urgently. "We need to call an emergency meeting."

Dumbledore turned and strode to the door and suddenly stopped, seeming to remember something. "Oh yes," he murmured. He turned to Sirius. He pulled an envelope out of his robes and handed it to Sirius. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the flowing script.

"In the case of her death, Arianna wanted me to give this to you," Dumbledore sighed. He looked sad. "I'm very sorry you had to find out this way Sirius."

Dumbledore left the room, leaving a shell shocked Sirius and a terrified Claire. Sirius sat staring at the envelope.

"You know, don't you?" Claire asked.

Sirius looked up at her, acknowledging her for the first time, trying to take it all in. He studied her. Those violet eyes. So much like hers. He even caught a hint of roses. Claire even smelled like her. His eyes drifted up to her dark brown hair that fell in waves down to the middle of her back. That was where the similarities ended. Arianna had stunningly golden hair. Like sunlight. And yet it was painfully easy to tell where she had gotten her dark hair from.

"I think I've pieced it together," he said quietly. "But it's impossible."

"Why is that?" Claire asked frowning.

"Because there is no way Arianna would keep a secret like that from me."

Claire bit her lip. "What if it was a matter of life and death? What if it was to protect you?"

Sirius looked up at her. "Do you know the circumstances, then?"

Claire paused, thinking it over. "I know the danger that she was in. I can't pretend to know how she felt however." She motioned to the letter Sirius still held unopened in his hands.

"Won't you read it?" she asked.

Sirius turned the letter over in his hands. "I'm not sure I want to hear her excuses." He sighed. "I'm not sure any of them would be good enough."

Claire shifted nervously. "Please," she implored quietly. "Consider it her last gift."

Sirius hesitated. _Am I really ready for this?_ he asked himself. _I've kept that part of my life locked away for so many years_…he looked up at Claire. _And yet it is unraveling whether I'm prepared for it or not._

He broke the rose shaped seal on the envelope. _Of course it's a rose_, Sirius thought dejectedly. He swallowed as he opened the letter and read:

**XX**

**XX**

_Dear Sirius-_

_If you are reading this letter, it means I am no longer a part of this world. It also means that Dumbledore has done what I wished him to and revealed to you what I should have told you 20 years ago. For this, I know you are not willing to forgive me, nor do I ask your forgiveness. I cannot pretend I didn't know the consequences of my actions._

_So by this time you have met Claire. She's beautiful, isn't she? I cannot look at her without thinking of you. I know I should have told you I was pregnant but it was too dangerous at the time. Dumbledore knew the risks as well. Why do you think the teachers at Hogwarts tried so hard to keep us apart? Yet not a day goes by that I regret not listening to them._

_Claire is the reason behind this letter. With my death, she is now in the possession of a powerful legacy. A legacy that I was once in charge of. I lied to all of you: You, James, Lily, and Remus. You knew my origins and my background but it was barely a thread in the complicated web that was my life. That is now Claire's life. I have asked Claire to explain everything to you. I have asked Dumbledore to call an Order meeting and I trust that he will respect my wishes. Sirius: you must protect her. She is more powerful then even she realizes. I have loved her and guided her all her life. With all the mistakes I made, I believe I was a good mother. One of the things I regret now is leaving you. Even after 20 years I love you more than anything in this world, and in death, I still will._

_Forever yours- Arianna_

**XX**

**XX**

Sirius finished reading the letter and looked up at Claire, who had tears in her eyes.

Waves of emotion crashed into him and left him short of breath. He stood up.

"I can't..." he murmured. "I'm sorry…."

He bolted out of the room, only to run headlong into Harry. The young man looked at him intently, his green eyes bright.

"Sirius," he said. "Who is she?"

Sirius leaned against the wall. Of course Harry would observe that Claire was more than what she seemed.

Sirius drew in a breath. "She's my daughter."


	4. Angel In The Garden EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred let out a huge yawn as he turned the key to lock the door at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Careful," George said, grinning. "You'll attract flies."

Fred turned around and gave his twin brother a glare.

"Well I think you would be tired too if you were working 60 hours a week." He cupped his hand around his ear. "And why is that my friend?" He pretended to listen hard while George smirked.

"Ah yes," Fred said. "Because I let you have time off to go to Paris with your latest flame. Who was it this time mate? Giselle? Sophia?"

George grinned. "No it was Chloe. Remember her?"

Fred pretended to think. "Your entire harem looks pretty much the same to me. And I believe this one was your normal standard. Blonde hair, long legs, looks like she put one too many Enlarging Charms on her -"

"Hair?" George finished, grinning. "She did have big hair."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Let's go with that."

George gave a teasing, cocky grin and ran a hand through his newly cut short hair. "The women just can't resist me. And I can say _me_ with confidence. We don't even look like twins anymore. You're looking a little raggedy mate. Been taking a leaf out of Bill's book?" George grinned.

Fred ran a hand threw his growing shaggy hair and grimaced. Maybe it was time to get a trim. And his mother was going to give him hell when he noticed the fang earring that Bill took him to get. Oh well, it suited him. He grinned suddenly.

"At least _I'm_ not turning into a Percy clone."

George looked highly offended. "Now that's just low brother. At least I have more charm than that toad."

Fred laughed. "I'll agree with you on that one."

Just then, there was a loud screech and a large red bird dove through the window.

"What the-! George exclaimed, ducking as the bird's massive wings nearly decapitated him.

"It's Fawkes!" Fred said, shaking himself out of his surprise and rushing over to where the phoenix was perched on the counter. He saw a note attached and quickly removed it, instantly recognizing the flowing script.

"It's from Dumbledore, " he said. Inside read:

**XX**

**XX**

_Dear Mr. Weasleys-_

_There is to be an Order meeting tomorrow evening and I beg both of you to be there. I believe this case to be of the utmost importance. Perhaps more important to the whereabouts and plans of the Dark Lord as we've been these long months. I cannot discuss the details here, but I urge both of you to be at Headquarters at 8 am tomorrow morning. We have a long day ahead of us._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Could you possibly bring a bag of Bertie Bots Beans? Extra large sized if you can manage..._

**XX**

**XX**

Fred looked up from the letter to see George watching him expectantly, waiting for news.

"It's Dumbledore," Fred said. "There's a meeting tomorrow."

"Huh," George said, looking thoughtful. "After all these months? Something must really have them rattled."

"I guess so..." Fred said as he re-read the letter. "We'll have to have Lee take care of shop tomorrow."

George shrugged. "I'll let him know in the morning. I'm sure he won't mind."

He yawned. "But until then, I am looking forward to a good night's sleep."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes," he muttered. "Because you've been working _so_hard lately."

**XXX**

**XXX**

"**12** Grimauld Place," Claire read off the plaque of the house. She looked over at Sirius. After a long night of talking things over, they had seemed to reach peace. Although Sirius missed 20 years of her life, he wanted to help her in any way he could. Not just because of Arianna's wishes, he had explained to her, but because he wanted to. The next morning, he had graciously given her a tour of the manor and the outside area, Sirius, of course, in his canine form. Claire found the house a bit spooky and she felt as if Sirius didn't care much for the home either.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, unlocking the front door. "This manor has belonged to the Black family for generations." He gave her a small smile. "I suppose that means it belongs to you as well."

Claire blushed lightly. She still couldn't believe it. She had known that Sirius Black was her father all her life. But she never really expected to find him. A part of her felt terrified. And yet another part of her felt as if that missing part in her heart could finally be mended.

"After my name is cleared I plan on finding something else." He gave her a grim smile. "But who knows when that will be."

They stepped through the door. Sirius self-consciously brushed some dust off a bookshelf. "I know it's not much-"

"No, I like it," Claire said warmly. "It's very...spacious."

Sirius gave a small smile. "I keep meaning to get this place cleaned up." He glanced over at her. "I never planned on coming back here. I planned on finding a small flat for your mother and I after we graduated, but..."

"She left," Claire finished. She looked away, her throat suddenly tight. "Did you miss her?"

Sirius sighed. "Everyday," he whispered.

Claire swallowed hard.

Sirius hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "Come," he said. "There's something I want to show you."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** gasped at the scene in front of her.

"Wow," she whispered.

In front of her was the biggest rose garden she had ever seen. Red, pink, white, yellow. All in perfect bloom. She closed her eyes as memories of her mother washed over her.

"You did this for her, didn't you?"

Sirius nodded. "I think I must be masochistic or something," he said, grinning wryly. "I've been tending these obsessively over the past few years. I knew they were her favorite. I knew with a frightening certainty that I would never see Arianna again, but still, I wanted a way to keep her close to me." He glanced over at Claire. "Maybe in this way you can also be close to her."

Claire smiled as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. She dashed them away and instinctively threw her arms around Sirius' neck.

Startled by the sudden show of affection, he hesitated only a moment before smiling and rubbing her back. Sirius felt startled at the instant bond he felt with this girl. _His daughter._ She reminded him so much of Arianna that it hurt.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sirius felt a catch in his throat.

"You're welcome," he whispered, too moved to say anything else.

He pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Well..." he said. "I'd better go in. Set up for everyone..."

Claire nodded. "Is it ok if I stay out here for a little while?"

Sirius smiled. "I thought you might say that." He took a white cloak that was draped over his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come in whenever you're ready."

As Sirius disappeared into the house, Claire reached forward and lightly stroked the silky soft petal of a red rose. She sighed.

"Mum, I miss you," she sighed.

**XXX**

**XXX**

"**Fred!** George!" Mrs Weasley rushed forward and immediately smothered her two sons in hugs and kisses.

"Hi Mum," Fred managed, his face slightly squished against his mother's generous bosom.

She stood back and smacked them both on the arms.

"That's for missing dinner last night," she said, giving them both dirty looks.

"We got slammed last night Mum! There was no way we could have left," George exclaimed, rubbing his abused arm.

"But we'll make it up to you," Fred promised.

Molly sighed. "Being here tonight is important enough," she said, suddenly looking serious.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"I'd like to know all the details too," said a voice behind them. Fred and George looked around to see Sirius approaching them. The twins greeted him and Fred repeated the question.

"Everyone will arrive in a little while and then everything will be explained,"

Sirius said. He turned to Molly. "She's out in the garden."

"Who is?" Fred asked, thoroughly confused.

Molly and Sirius ignored them. "Oh so you showed her the garden?" Molly looked pleased. "Did she like it?"

Sirius smiled. "I think it might have been exactly what she needed."

Molly turned to Fred. "Fred dear, will you go out to the garden and get Claire. I'd like for you two to meet her." She winked at him.

"Who's Claire?" Fred asked. He had no idea what his mother's wink meant.

"You'll find out soon." She gave him a cheeky smile and walked the other way.

Fred looked at George who just shrugged and followed his mother.

Fred looked out the window to see a figure in a white cloak kneeling by a rose bush. He couldn't see anything but the back of her, as her hood was pulled up over her head. He went outside and hesitantly tapped on the person's shoulder. "Excuse me..."

He trailed off as the girl whirled around. Her hood fell to her shoulders and Fred was suddenly met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A beautiful violet, a violet unlike that he had ever seen. Gold flecks sparkled in the depths, making them almost ethereal. Unusual eyes. But beautiful eyes.

He tried vainly to find his voice. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long, dark brown hair fell in waves to the middle of her back. Her small face was oval with full, soft lips. She looked like an angel with her big beautiful eyes and her white cloak. He half-expected to find wings folded demurely behind her back.

Fred realized he suddenly looked stupid, standing there just staring at her. He shook himself out of his haze. "Um...hi," he said. "My mother...wanted me to get you."

She suddenly smiled and Fred felt his breath catch. It was a smile that made her whole face transform to mysterious goddess to girlish nymph. _Merlin, who is this girl?_he thought.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet and almost musical. "You must be Fred. Or is it George?"

"Um...Fred," he said. "I'm Fred." _Great, I sound like a bumbling idiot,_he thought. "So..." he said. "You like roses?

"Yes," she said. She reached out to stroke one the roses she was holding in her hand and Fred couldn't help but notice the softness of her touch.

She turned to him. "Roses remind me of...someone." She looked suddenly sad and Fred wanted to see her smile again.

_What is this girl doing to me?_he wondered, dazedly.

Without thinking, he reached out and took her hand in his. She turned to look at him, surprised and Fred mentally kicked himself. _Watch it mate,_ he told himself. _Hands off._

Her hand was so small and soft in his and Fred let her touch linger for a bit longer than was necessary before saying, "Come on," he said. "I'll show you where everyone is."

"Ok," she said, a charming blush dotting her cheeks. They turned and walked towards the house and she turned to give him another smile.

He met his mother at the door and she smiled widely upon seeing them.

The girl turned to face him, smiling softly. "Thank you Fred. I'll go in from here."

Fred nodded dumbly, and went to stand by his mother.

"Who is that Mum?" he said, staring after her.

"That my dear," she smiled, patting his shoulder. "Is the source of all this commotion."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** looked around nervously at all the people milling about Number 12 Grimauld Place. She could hear snatches of conversation. All of them were wondering why they were here, as Dumbledore had been very vague in his letters. She could see their curious glances towards her, as if wondering what business she had at an important meeting like this. Sirius didn't want to introduce her just yet. Claire snorted derisively. If they only knew.

Dumbledore passed by her and smiled encouragingly, and Claire smiled back, trying to relax.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice behind her. Claire turned around to find the handsome man she had met in the garden. She blushed slightly.

"I'm alright," she said. "A little nervous I suppose."

Fred nodded, understanding. "Don't worry," he said softly. "Everyone's just a bit anxious. We haven't had an order meeting in months."

"They probably don't even know it involves me," Claire said, biting her lip.

Fred nodded but didn't question her.

She looked over at him curiously. "And yet you must be dying for information," she said.

Fred shrugged. He looked at her and smiled softly, and Claire felt a funny pitter-patter in her stomach. "Harry and Ginny filled me in on how they found you, and I must admit I'm curious, but I realize that this all must be difficult for you. I don't want to make things harder." He smiled. "And I'll help however I can."

Claire blushed again. Merlin, he was so nice. And…incredibly handsome. She had met his twin brother George, and although he was handsome as well, there was something about Fred that definitely caught her attention. Maybe it was the more…ragged…appearance that she liked. The longer hair and fang earring. There was a sparkle, and warmth in his eyes that made her want to trust him with her deepest secrets…

_Stop!_ She suddenly commanded herself. _This is not what you need right now. You are fighting for your life. The last thing you need is a romantic entanglement. However handsome he is…_

Fred sensed a wall come between them and frowned in disappointment. It was obvious she had a lot of secrets. She seemed to draw away; as if afraid she made herself vulnerable in some way.

_Dang it,_ Fred thought. _I don't want to give up yet however._

Sirius suddenly announced that the meeting was about to start and people started drifting into the dining area.

"May I escort you to your seat, Madam?" Fred asked, bowing exaggeratedly.

Claire laughed. "Of course sir." Claire took his arm and Fred felt himself grinning foolishly.

_There's the pretty smile_, he thought. _But Merlin, she's gorgeous when she laughs…_

Claire sat down and couldn't help but blush lightly when Fred took the seat next to her. Sirius glanced at her from across the table and raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips. Claire shot him a look and kicked him lightly under the table.

Sirius hid his chuckle by clearing his throat. Everyone looked over at him. Sirius stood up.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "I know you're all curious as to why we're gathered here today." He suddenly looked nervous. "Recent events have come to play, and some unexpected news was brought to my attention…" Sirius fumbled for words for a moment and Order members looked around nervously, unused to seeing Sirius so…ill-composed.

Sirius looked to Claire for help and she stood up.

Sirius cleared his throat, getting himself back together. "Everyone," he said quietly. "This is Claire. She's my daughter."

There was a pause and then people looked at Sirius and Claire in shock. People murmured excitedly. Claire glanced down at Fred nervously, and she saw shock registered on his face. He quickly smiled at her though and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Fred looked surprised at his own actions and he turned pink.

Remus looked at Sirius, stunned. "But Sirius…how?"

Claire cleared her throat. "Sirius," she said. "Let me."

Sirius looked over at her and smiled. Slowly he sat down.

Claire cleared her throat. Suddenly she was aware of every pair of eyes on her. She turned her gaze on Lupin.

"I know who you are Remus Lupin, also known as Moony," she said softly.

Lupin looked startled and somewhat suspicious. "You see, my mother Arianna used to tell me stories about her best friends at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin…. Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry smiled slightly. Claire turned again to look at Sirius. "And the love of her life, Sirius Black."

"Merlin," Lupin breathed. "Arianna…"

"My mother never told Sirius…my father…that she was pregnant." She swallowed. "It was too dangerous, so she left."

"2 nights ago," Claire continued. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley saved me from Lucius Malfoy. I have been in his captivity for over a year."

People murmured to one another, stunned. Fred was amazed at how composed she seemed.

"My mother didn't last that long," Claire said, suddenly quiet. "She died after 6 months, but they tortured her much more brutally than they did me."

The room was silent. No one breathed.

"Harry," she said turning to him. Harry flinched, startled. "Do you remember what Lucius Malfoy called me when he told you not to interfere?"

"Um…" Harry thought back. "He called you…a half-breed?"

"Half-breed," she murmured. "That's one of the nicer things they've called me actually." She looked up into the bewildered gazes of the people in front of her. "Most would think this means I am half-witch, half-muggle, when it means in fact…" she hesitated and Sirius nodded reassuringly. "…I am only half-human."

People murmured excitedly while the minister of magic she had been introduced to earlier named Kingsley Shackelbolt peered at her closely.

"Celestine," he murmured.

Claire looked up sharply. "Good guess," she murmured, smiling slightly "I'm guessing it was my eyes that gave it away?"

"I had my suspicions about that," Kingsley said. "But then I heard you conjured lightning when escaping Malfoy." He grinned. "The Celestines have quite formidable elemental powers." He sobered. "I'm guessing that's why the Deatheaters wanted you and your mother."

"If that were the case, sir, I would already be dead," Claire said quietly. She turned to Sirius. "This is the part of the story she most wanted you to hear. The part of her life she had to hide."

Sirius nodded, frowning. "I know," he said. "I always knew she had secrets."

Claire nodded. "In Celestine legend, there is an ancient, very powerful object known as The Scroll of Kilea."

Claire heard a little gasp to the right of her to see Hermione with her hands over her mouth. "You've heard of it, Hermione?" she asked Hermione in slight surprise.

"Well…little bits and pieces…" Hermione looked a bit embarrassed. "But it's supposed to be purely myth-"

"That's what humans are meant to believe," Claire said. "The scroll is very sacred to the Celestine race. It basically holds all of our beliefs, our history, and most of all…our magic."

"In the past hundred years, the Celestines have fallen into near extinction thanks to the laws outlawing faerie lands within wizard and muggle districts." Claire looked furious at this and Fred couldn't help but scowl.

_God Damn Ministry prats_, he thought scathingly. He looked around and by the expression on people's faces; he could tell that others felt the same.

"So with the death of the monarchy, the last king of the Celestines gave the scroll to his daughter and sent her to a wizarding school to learn how to protect herself and blend fully among humans."

Sirius looked shocked.

"Yes," Claire said. "King Tenare gave the scroll to his 16 year old daughter, Princess Arianna."

"Merlin…" Sirius murmured. _She was God Damn royalty!_ he thought to himself in shock.

"Certain places of the scroll hold inscriptions," Claire's voice was deathly quiet now and people had to lean in to hear her.

"Voldemort needs me to decipher it. If he succeeds, he would draw that magic into himself. Not only would he be invincible, but he would be completely immortal."

People stared in horror as they realized the enormity of it all. "But the Horcruxes…" Harry began.

"That's why he wants the scroll Harry," Dumbledore cut in quietly, looking grave. "With the scroll, the Horcruxes would mean nothing to him and his soul would be intact." Dumbledore looked over at Claire again. "Do they know how to decipher it?"

Claire shook her head. "No," she said. "The language on the scroll is a different dialect than the language I know. It is much older. I don't think my mother knew it either and that's why the Deatheaters finally disposed of her." Claire looked up at everyone. "This is where I need your help," she asked.

"What can we do?" Sirius asked.

"King Tenare gave his daughter one piece of advice before she left. He said if it were to fall into the wrong hands, the scroll must be destroyed."

Dumbledore himself looked confused at this. "But my dear, the scroll is ancient. How…"

"That is where it is vague," Claire said. "He said that only 'the ultimate sacrifice' would destroy the scroll and its beholder."

"Sacrifice?" Sirius looked worried. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"I don't know," Claire said sadly. "That is why we need to get it out of the Deatheaters hands."

There was a silence as everyone digested everything that was said.

Harry cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him. "I think it goes without saying that the scroll needs to be retrieved at any cost. However, it seems that Voldemort's desperation is finally working itself in our favor."

"How so, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned wryly. "Well we know one thing. Voldemort fears death itself more than anything else. His Horcruxes are failing: he knows this. So he's looking for a back up plan. What we need to do is retrieve the scroll and figure out a way to either protect it forever…." He glanced at Claire. "Or destroy it."

Hermione spoke up. "I'm sure I've read something about ancient faerie relics. Even if we can't destroy the scroll's magic, we may be able to bind it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you are offering to research?" Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm with you too," Fred said, nodding and Claire couldn't help the rush of pleasure that soared through her at his words.

One by one, people stood up and pledged to help her in her fight. She was amazed and tears of gratitude and relief stung her eyes.

Hope was such a foreign concept to her. But maybe, just maybe, things were about to change.

_We can do this Mum_, she thought fervently. _I won't give up. I promise._


	5. A Surprising Proposal EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

Harry weaved his way through the crowd, occasionally exchanging pleasantries with Order members, but generally trying to make his way through undisturbed.

He thought about all that Claire had said. The scroll was dangerous, he could see that easily. If Voldemort managed to decipher it…Harry didn't even want to think about the consequences.

He could hear people whispering to one another. Harry knew that they were nervous about Claire's powers. Harry didn't know much about Celestines, but he knew that their powers were feared among humans. Harry knew, instinctively, however, that she would cause no harm to them. Harry couldn't explain why he knew this to be certain, but he felt a strange bond with the girl. He didn't know how else to explain it.

Harry entered the living room to find Claire sitting on the couch, conversing lightly with Fred. She said something and Fred laughed, turning pink.

_Fred Weasley, blushing_? Harry thought, amused. _Now there's something for the history books._

He watched them for a moment. _Interesting_, he thought. _Very interesting._

Claire looked up and noticed him standing in the doorway. "Harry, hi!" she said, smiling.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry said casually, smirking at Fred.

Fred stood up. "Not at all mate," he said grinning. "I'll just be off. I've got to check on the store." He turned back and flashed a smile at Claire before leaving and Claire lowered her eyes, smiling shyly.

Harry sat down beside her. "How are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Ok, I suppose." She bit her lip. "I suppose I'm not used to civilized company yet." She glanced out into the family room. "They look at me differently now. Are they afraid of me?"

Harry paused. "They're afraid of what they know little about. I myself know very little about the Celestine race and their magic and I'm guessing that others are the same. But many of them knew your mother and every single one of them is loyal to Sirius and Dumbledore." He shrugged. "So I know they will be loyal to you." Harry hesitated. "There was something I wanted to say…" Harry looked as if he was struggling for words. "Sirius is my godfather, basically my father, and the last family I have left-"

Claire interrupted, looking nervous. "I'm not trying to barge in on your life, if that's what you're worried about…"

"No, that's not it at all," Harry reassured her. "What I guess I'm trying to say is that Sirius is basically my father. And you're his daughter. So that makes you a sister of sorts to me. That makes you family." Harry shrugged almost self-consciously. "I protect my family."

Claire swallowed hard as his words reached her. A brother. She had never even fathomed the thought.

"Thank you," she said, trying to hold her composure. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"That also means that we're here for you too," said a voice behind them. Claire and Harry turned and saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the doorway. Ginny sat down beside Harry and Hermione sat down beside Claire. Hermione put her arm around Claire and gave her a friendly hug.

"We'll all help as much as we can," she said smiling.

Claire smiled, trying once again not to let her emotions get the best of her. "Thank you all," she said sincerely. "I'm so used to doing all this on my own…" she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Well," Ginny said, smiling. "Not anymore."

Before anyone else get respond, Sirius appeared at the doorway.

"Claire," he said. "Molly Weasley wanted to speak to you."

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Probably to fuss over how thin you are. She'll want to stuff you full of shepherd's pie and treacle tart," Ginny said grinning.

"Actually that sounds wonderful right now," Claire said grinning. After sampling some of Molly Weasley's famous cooking earlier for breakfast, she couldn't wait to have more. "I'll see you all in a bit." She smiled left the room.

Hermione smiled fondly after her. "I really like her," she said. "She's so nice."

"Brave, too," Sirius said coming to sit by them. "After going through what she did…" Sirius trailed off, looking somber.

"I can really see the resemblance," Ginny said to Sirius. "She looks like you."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, she seems to have inherited my darker looks." He paused a moment. "Still not used to the whole idea of being a father…"

"And yet you two seemed to have bonded already," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "I know. She reminds me a lot of her mother. Very sweet."

Sirius grimaced. "Although with her mother's powers…"

"I've always wanted to meet a Celestine," Ron said. "They're supposed to have wicked powers."

Sirius thought about it and shivered a little. "Arianna was incredibly powerful. It seems that Claire has inherited that. You saw what she did to Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "About burnt his arm off," he said. "What other powers does she have?"

Sirius thought. "Well," he said. "This is just a guess, but probably the power of languages. She can speak any language as well as telepathy with animals."

"And…" Sirius trailed off again.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well…she can probably take the shape of her spirit animal," Sirius said quietly.

"You mean…she's an Animagus?" Hermione said.

Sirius shook his head. "No. All Celestines are born with an animal spirit. It's sort of a guide. If they choose, they can take their shape. Arabella herself could turn into the most beautiful white falcon." He thought a moment. "I wonder what Claire is."

They all were fascinated. "That is amazing," Hermione breathed.

Sirius smiled slowly. "Amazing, yet terrifying at the same time." Sirius shook himself.

"Anyway," he said, suddenly looking around. "I've noticed we're short a Weasley twin."

Ginny looked around. "Yes, where is Fred?"

Harry grinned. "He went to go check on the shop. However reluctant he was to leave the side of a certain dark haired house-guest."

Ginny turned to look at him. "What?" she asked confused. Harry told them what he had seen when entering the room.

Ginny looked bewildered and amused. "Fred Weasley, my brother, Fred Weasley, blushing?" She laughed. "I didn't know he ever blushed."

Sirius smirked despite himself. "Yes, I saw an interesting…chemistry… between them earlier as well. They were sitting together at the meeting and kept glancing over at one another."

There was a pause. "Interesting," Ginny said. "Very interesting."

Harry noticed a certain gleam in her eyes. _Oh no_, he thought. _What does Ginny have up her sleeve?_

**XXX**

**XXX**

Claire grinned to herself happily as she licked the remainder of Molly's (as that was what Mrs. Weasley insisted that Claire call her) shepherd's pie from her fingers. Merlin- to have warm, delicious food again. It was amazing. For the first time since before her capture, she felt warm, well-fed, and safe.

"I'm guessing you liked it then," said an amused voice from behind her. Claire turned around to see Fred at the doorway and blushed. _Something I do a lot around this man_, she thought irritably. _Why?_

Fred came over and draped his jacket over the edge of the chair. He shook his hair a bit out of his eyes and Claire saw a glimpse of warm brown eyes.

_Hmm, maybe that's why…_ Claire thought, a sudden warmth overtaking her. She mentally shook herself and smiled at him as he sat down across from her at the small kitchen counter.

"I see my mother has already set herself to the task of making sure you're taken care of," he said grinning.

"Mmm, she can keep doing it," Claire said dreamily. "Her cooking is wonderful."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, she's used to keeping up with 7 kids."

Claire frowned, thinking back. "There are 7?" She thought back. She had met Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie and his wife Rebecca, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny…"

Fred's face darkened for a moment. "Yeah, I have another brother…Percy…he works for the ministry." He scowled. "Let's just say he's not exactly close with the family anymore."

Claire felt embarrassed. "Oh, Fred, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Fred waved it off. "It's alright Claire," he said smiling. "It was years ago. He's a prat."

Claire didn't know what else to say and was spared when Molly came bustling into the kitchen, along with Sirius, Dumbledore, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Fred raised his eyebrows as they all filed into the kitchen. "Suddenly I feel claustrophobic in here."

"Ron just followed his nose and stomach," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"He's on the hunt for leftover shepherd's pie."

"There you are," George said, settling himself down beside Fred. "How's shop?"

Fred shrugged. "Same old, same old," he said. "I just had to help Lee with a new delivery of Pygmy Puffs. Seems some stupid bloke kept the cage unlocked and the damned things were bouncing all over the place. Oh, that reminds me," he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a large bag of Bertie Botts beans and held it out to Dumbledore. "For you, sir, as requested."

Dumbledore looked delighted. "Ah! Thank you Mr. Weasley! Every flavor I trust?"

"Every flavor plus a few new inventions," Fred said grinning. Molly looked scandalized.

"Really Fred!" she scolded. "Are you sure they're safe-?"

"On the contrary, Molly," Dumbledore interrupted, smiling. "I am honored, and I must admit, intrigued."

Claire was listening to all of this with interest. "You own a shop?" she asked.

George nodded. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, finest joke shop in Europe," he boasted, grinning.

"With some hope of a chain in America as well," Fred said grinning.

"Wow," Claire said. "And you started this by yourselves? Very impressive," she said.

"Thanks," Fred said turning pink around the ears. "You'll have to come see it."

Claire suddenly turned shy. "I will," she promised.

The rest of the group was watching them with interest, but Molly cleared her throat.

"That brings us to our next problem actually," she said.

"What problem?" Claire asked worriedly. "I don't want to be any trouble-"

"Nonsense, dear," Molly said, patting her arm affectionately. "It's just…well…" she looked over at Sirius.

"There's just the issue of where you're going to stay," Sirius said. "Of course, you could stay here-"

"Sirius, you know very well that would not be wise," Dumbledore cut in. "You're on the run, and if headquarters were to be exposed-"

"I think I could bloody well take care of my own daughter," Sirius growled, at it was obvious that this was a conversation that they had already had and Sirius didn't like the outcome.

"We're not suggesting that you can't," Molly said, her patience breaking. "If the Burrow wasn't already under Deatheater surveillance-"

"Please," Claire said, suddenly standing up. She felt uncomfortable with the trouble everyone was going through. "I can find my own place…I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Wait," Fred said suddenly. He stood up. "She could stay at our flat."

The room had gone very quiet. Claire was looking at him in surprise, George looked like he had suddenly grown an extra head, Ginny and Hermione were beaming, and Molly looked worried.

"Fred dear, that's awfully generous, but it's right in Diagon Alley…" she started wringing her hands.

"Actually it's perfect," Dumbledore said quietly. Everyone looked over at him in surprise. "It is," he said. "She'll be hidden right under their noses."

"But a Deatheater would be bound to recognize her," Harry protested.

"Think about it Harry," Sirius said, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Most of the Deatheaters are on the run from the Ministry. None of them would be stupid enough to waltz down Diagon Alley." He frowned. "It's risky though…"

"As are all good plans," Dumbledore said. He thought a moment. "A Cloaking Spell," he murmured.

"A what?" Fred asked.

"Oh Fred, don't you know?" Hermione cut in exasperated. "A Cloaking Spell would hide her from her enemies. She would still look the same but to anyone who wished ill-will they wouldn't recognize her," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Right you are, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said fondly. "Which reminds me…" he withdrew something from his robes and Claire's eyes lit up.

"My wand," she exclaimed. "How did you…?"

"Harry was good enough to go retrieve it from the park where they found you," Dumbledore said.

Claire smiled over at Harry. "Thank you," she said. Harry nodded, smiling.

"And thank you," she said turning to Fred and George. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Not at all," Fred said. "Lee's just moved out and we've got an extra room, right George?" He nudged his brother's leg under the table.

"Uh…" George looked bewildered by the whole turn of events but at his brother's look he quickly gained composure. "We could use the company," he said. "And we do want to help," he said truthfully.

"Well…thank you…then," Claire said. "It really means a lot to me." Inwardly she sighed as Fred tossed her a charming grin.

_What have I gotten myself into_? she asked herself.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Ginny grinned as she made her way into the room where Claire was sleeping.

The figure in the bed was barely visible, strands of hair poking out from under a pillow. 12:30 in the afternoon and the girl was still out like a light. She was almost as bad as Harry. Well, the poor girl deserved it.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Ginny chirped, throwing open the curtains.

Claire groaned as the unwelcome streams of light hit her in the face.

"Wha-" she mumbled.

"We have got a long day ahead of us, missy, so get your arse out of bed."

Ginny swatted her playfully. In the few days that Claire had been with them, Hermione and Ginny had quickly reached out their hands of friendship.

"Nnseepsmore…" Claire mumbled, shoving her head under a pillow. She was the first to admit it, she was not a morning person.

"What was that?" Ginny said laughing.

"I want to sleep some more," Claire said, looking up at her groggily.

"I see then," Ginny said grinning. She sighed dramatically. "It's just that I finally have the day off and Harry gave me all this money to go shopping, and I'll be all by my lonesome." She glanced at Claire who opened up one bleary eye. "Guess I'll have to spend all this money on little ol' me-"

"Ok ok," Claire said laughing. "You're good."

Ginny laughed. "I have six brothers, I have to be." She waved a sack of Galleons enticingly in front of Claire. "We have some time before Fred and George will help you move in. Shall we spend my boyfriend's money?" She grinned.

Claire laughed. "Give me twenty minutes."

**XXX**

**XXX**

"I knew there was an absolute goddess beneath the ragged clothes and grunge," Ginny said laughing. Claire, Hermione, and Ginny, sat down on a patio table at a café 3 hours later, numerous shopping bags in tow.

Claire laughed. "Thanks…I think. But are you sure Harry's going to mind? We spent a lot of money today."

Ginny waved it off. "Harry insisted. He makes too much as an Auror he said. Plus, he still has the fortune that his parents left him." She rolled her eyes. "He never buys anything for himself. I practically have to drag him so he'll get new clothes every once in a while."

Claire smiled. "Still, I'm anxious to thank him. You've all been wonderful and I don't know how to thank you."

"We're your friends Claire," Hermione said, squeezing her hand. "We're here for you."

Claire smiled and felt a squeezing in her chest. Friends. The concept was completely foreign. She'd never had any before. Ginny's and Hermione's warm acceptance and hands of friendship meant more than she could say.

Before any of them could say anything else, a young waiter brought out three cappuccinos and set them in front of the girls.

The waiter glanced at Claire and then did a double take. His jaw dropped a little and he barely managed to catch a glass of water he almost upset on his tray.

He caught himself and then turned to the girls, blushing profusely.

"L-ladies, is there a-anything else I can get for you?" he stuttered, his eyes never leaving Claire.

"Umm…no thanks," Ginny said, trying to control her laughter. "Just the check."

The young man smiled shyly at Claire and tripped over his own feet walking back inside. Claire looked after him curiously. "Odd bloke," she muttered.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Claire looked over at them oddly.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Oh Claire," Ginny sighed after she had gotten control over herself. "The kid looked like you hit him full on with a Stunning Spell!"

"What did I do?" Claire asked completely puzzled.

"You're completely gorgeous," Hermione said, still giggling. "Poor boy almost wet himself."

"Oh…" Claire was completely embarrassed. "Well, I'm sure he was looking at something a little lower than my face." She pulled self-consciously at the sundress that Ginny and Hermione insisted that she buy. "I feel almost naked."

"Stop!" Ginny said, tugging her hand away. "You look beautiful." She eyed her coyly. "Not that a certain red-haired brother of mine didn't notice you before."

Claire could have sworn she turned 3 shades of red. "What…who are you talking about?"

"Please," Hermione said grinning. "You and Fred have become very close haven't you?"

Claire bit her lip, blushing. "It's not what you think. We're friends. He's just been so nice to me lately…"

"And that walk you two went on yesterday. It seemed like quite the romantic outing to me," Ginny said eyeing her.

"He knew I wanted to explore but was afraid to on my own so he offered to accompany me," Claire countered. "He's very nice."

"And sweet," Ginny said, grinning.

"Definitely sweet," Claire agreed.

"Funny," Ginny said.

"Confident," Claire said.

"Rich, successful…"

"Charming."

"Handsome."

"Unbelievably so." Claire clapped a hand over her mouth and turned bright red as Hermione and Ginny both grinned at her.

"Busted," Hermione said giggling.

"Well…" Claire stuttered. "I'm not blind. Any girl would notice he's handsome."

"But you don't like him that way," Ginny said, doubtfully.

"No," Claire said adamantly. "Besides it wouldn't matter if I did."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm in hiding!" Claire said exasperatedly. "I can't afford any romantic entanglements."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "You're right Hermione," Ginny said ruefully. "She and Harry could be blood related. They are far too much alike."

Hermione shrugged. "Give him a chance," she said. "He could be exactly what you need."

Claire looked away. She seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "I've never known how to let people in," she said quietly.

Ginny studied her. "Maybe it's time to learn," she said softly.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred looked down at the accounting papers, irritated. Numbers never made any sense to him. It was like trying to learn a whole new blasted language.

George and Lee came in and noticed him over the books. "How's it coming?" George asked.

Fred sighed. "Slowly." He shrugged. "I honestly don't want to work on it right now though."

Lee grinned. "Yeah, I've heard you have an attractive guest staying with you for awhile. Don't want to miss helping her move in, would you?"

Fred glared at his brother, who only smirked back at him. "It's true," George said. "She is attractive. I'm not blind."

"I'm beginning to think you should be," Fred remarked. "You stay away from her. The last thing she needs is a randy git sniffing at her skirts."

George clutched at his chest. "You wound me brother," he said rolling his eyes. "You should take your own advice, eh?" He grinned.

George received a dark scowl in return.

"Come on then Fred. We've got to take these boxes to storage. It would take your mind off the books." _And Claire_, George thought to himself, grinning.

Just as the 3 of them turned to go to the back of the shop, the bell rang as the door opened. Fred immediately turned around to greet the customer.

"Hello, what can I help…" he trailed off and felt his jaw drop.

Gone was the girl with the dirty clothes and grunge. In her place was a tall, dark haired goddess. Her hair was newly washed, her skin given an almost glow to it. She had on a light blue sundress that showed off long legs and other enticing curves. She even had on a little make-up. What really made the whole picture was the smile that lit up her entire face. Merlin, Fred had thought Claire was beautiful before, but now she was just downright…

"Ravishing, darling," George said admiringly, his eyes sweeping Claire's figure. "Absolutely ravishing." He took Claire's hand and twirled her around. Claire laughed.

"You're a flatterer George," she said. Claire's eyes darted over to Fred, who still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hi Fred," she said smiling.

"Uh…hi…" Fred stuttered. _Brilliant word choice there, mate_, he reprimanded himself. "You look…wow…" Trying to shake himself out of his haze, he didn't notice the boxes in his hands teetering dangerously. Too late to catch them, they landed with a crash on the floor.

"Damn," he muttered, retrieving the merchandise. Ginny and Hermione were both stifling their snickers and Fred shot them both a look. They quieted, though still grinned at him knowingly.

Lee stood up. "I can help you with your bags," he said grinning at Claire.

"Oh…ok," Claire said smiling. "Thank you."

Fred watched Claire and Lee disappear up the stairs with her bags. Fred smacked himself on the forehead.

"I am such an idiot," he muttered.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Smooth move brother dear. Very impressive." She wiggled her eyebrows. "You couldn't be more obvious, you know."

Fred ran his hand through his hair and grimaced. "Am I really that bad?"

George laughed. "I'm afraid so. I'm actually amazed Claire hasn't caught on." He looked puzzled for a moment. "What is it about this girl that has you all twisted in knots?"

"I honestly don't know," Fred admitted, laughing. "It's just…" he shrugged self-consciously. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Ginny and Hermione smiled knowingly at each other. Fred looked at them suspiciously. He knew that look. It was downright dangerous when the girls had that look. They were planning something.

"What are you two thinking?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I promise," she added, seeing his narrowed eyes. "We do know, however, that she enjoys your company as much as you enjoy hers."

"Really?" Fred felt his heart skip a beat. "Did she say anything?"

"Nothing in particular," Ginny said smiling. "Just…" she paused, looking serious. "Be careful with her. She's not like any other girl you've gone after. She's in danger, and she's looking to us to protect her."

"I would protect her," Fred said indignantly.

"I'm not saying you wouldn't," Ginny said. "I'm just saying be careful. She…" Ginny chose her words carefully. "She isn't used to being around the opposite sex. Her mother kept her pretty sheltered as a child."

Fred realized the implications of her words. "Oh," he said. He grinned. "I understand completely. I'll be a complete gentleman."

Ginny nodded, satisfied. "Good." She turned. "George?"

"I know, I know," George nodded. "Hands off."

"Fred?" A soft voice made Fred whirl around. Claire was standing at the doorway leading up to their flat.

"I hate to interrupt," she said, smiling. "I was wondering if you might show me where to put some of my things."

"Of course," Fred said jumping up. He went over to her. "Does everything look alright? I cleaned everything the best I could-"

"It's fine, Fred," Claire said laughing. "Thank you very much."

"Anytime," Fred said, held captive by her warm smile. "I could show you where to put everything."

They started up the stairs and Claire's fingers grazed Fred's, interlocking them by accident. They looked down at their hands, momentarily surprised, but to Fred's pleasure, she didn't pull away.

Ginny, Hermione, and George watched the two disappear up the stairs, hand in hand.

"He's sunk and he doesn't even know it yet," George said shaking his head.

"I have a feeling he does," Hermione said grinning. "And he doesn't mind a bit."

Ginny stayed silent, thinking.

_They could be good for each other_, she thought to herself. _But of course….the danger is always there._

She grinned suddenly, thinking of herself and Harry.

_And that makes love all the more worth it_.


	6. Letting Go EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred set down his fork and almost moaned in pleasure.

"Claire, that was incredible," George said, his mouth still full. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Fred was busy licking the remains of his dessert of his fingers. He heartily agreed with George. After ordering in pizza (as the twins were true to their bachelor nature and couldn't cook a thing), Claire had insisted that she make dessert. Fred was now extremely glad that he had given her free range of their small kitchen. She had made a delicious cranberry cake complete with a very rich, sugary cream sauce that was sure to clog an elephant's arteries.

Claire was beaming in pleasure. "My mum taught me some things," she said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" George grinned. "It's amazing. You could give our mum a run for our money." He looked frightened suddenly. "And you won't be repeating that."

Claire laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." She paused. "I was wondering if one of you could help me with something."

"Anything," Fred said.

"Well, I asked Uncle Albus if I might be able to go to my childhood home in South Wales to see if any of my possessions are still there. He checked it out already and said it would be safe, but I would still feel more comfortable if you could come with me."

"I think we could do that," Fred said, glancing over at George, who nodded.

"So if I may ask," George said suddenly. "Why do you call Dumbledore Uncle Albus?"

"Well obviously he's not really my uncle," Claire said shrugging. "When my mum left Sirius—my dad—Dumbledore was the one who hid us. He knew the danger we were in because my mother had the scroll. Our home was hidden, with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper. He would visit often while I was growing up. He taught me a lot of magic and used to tell me stories about this wonderful school called Hogwarts." Claire grinned. "He became family to me because it was just me and Mum." Claire laughed. "Uncle Albus used to tell me the adventures that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had. I was so jealous. I was a bit rebellious as a teenager and tired of feeling cooped up." She looked up at Fred and George. "I've heard a lot about you two as well."

"Us?" Fred asked, surprised. "What kind of things did you hear?"

"You two used to wreak havoc across the school," Claire laughed. "But he said you were the brightest in your year and knew you would succeed."

"Dumbledore said that about us?" George said, a little pink around the ears.

Claire nodded. "My favorite story however was when you lit off all the fireworks and escaped Hogwarts and the evil headmistress." Claire laughed.

"Ah yes," Fred said laughing. "Our glory moment. I think we were the most memorable drop-out students in Hogwarts history."

"Ah, but Dumbledore was exceptionally proud of you," Claire said, grinning. "He said it was exactly the sort of thing he would have done."

"Anyone would have wanted to overthrow Umbridge," Fred said, a disgusted look on his face. "Stupid hag."

"Dolores Umbridge was the headmistress?" Claire asked, startled. "Uncle Albus never told me that part."

"You know her then?" George asked.

"Only by reputation," Claire said, her expression darkening. "Remember how I told you that the Ministry was decreasing the area of faerie lands?"

The twins nodded.

"Well she single-handedly wiped out the entire forests of Wales and Ireland.

Many of the Celestine clans have died out and she considers it a great triumph."

Fred and George scowled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Fred muttered thinking of Umbridge's meeting with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

George stood up. "I'm just going to run downstairs and unpack that last shipment. After that we can leave for your home if you want."

Claire nodded. "Perfect. I can clean up in here."

"I'll help Claire," Fred said quickly. George raised his eyebrows.

"Don't let me stop you," George smirked. "I won't be long."

Fred ignored him and stood up to help Claire. "I'll clean up these dishes," he said.

Claire smiled. "Great thanks," she said, putting the leftover dessert in the freezer. She grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counters. After a moment, she was silent and her brow was furrowed.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" Fred asked, sitting down again at the small table.

Claire looked over at him and shrugged. She hesitated. "I'm a little nervous about going back to my old home, I suppose."

"Do you think Deatheaters are keeping a watch on it?" Fred asked. He sensed there was more than that.

Claire shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe."

Fred got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come sit down," he said softly.

Claire sat down on the seat beside him and Fred impulsively reached out to hold her hand. "You can talk to me," he said reassuringly.

It was extremely hard for Claire to ignore the soft stroking of Fred's fingers on the back of her hand, or the tingles of awareness that run up and down her spine.

"It just…" Claire paused. "I'm afraid of the memories it will bring back."

Fred kept silent, knowing this was not easy for her.

"I was in captivity for a whole year," Claire was speaking so quietly, Fred had to lean closer to hear her. "I remember the day my mum died. They tried to make her interpret the scroll. She couldn't. They dragged her away from our cell in the Malfoy mansion basement. They used the Cruciatus Curse on her over and over again." Claire closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I swear there are times when I still hear her screams." She paused again and looked away. "They dragged me to where they had left her. She was trembling from the force of the curses. I screamed and ran to her. She tried to whisper to me, but could barely get a word out before she stopped breathing." Claire was shaking slightly and Fred was surprised at the fury that ripped through him. The thought of anyone hurting her made him sick. Impulsively he tugged her into his lap, his fingers rubbing slow circles on her back.

Claire felt herself relaxing at his touch. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms. Too wonderful. It was dangerous what she was feeling. She shouldn't get too close.

_Then just enjoy it while you can,_ whispered a little voice in her head. Claire sighed and took a deep breath.

"I screamed at them to show me mercy. Showed anger. Showed desperation." She scoffed. "Emotion was a sign of weakness to them. I was beaten for it.

After a while I learned not to show emotion. I kept it locked so deep inside me I felt I would burst. They thought I had finally given up."

"But you hadn't, had you?" Fred asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"No," Claire said. She balled her hands into fists. "I couldn't. Not with my mother's death so fresh in my memory."

"After a while, I devised a plan. One of the house-elves took pity on me and told me where they had a Portkey that they used frequently. I told them that I would tell them the inscription, but needed better light. So they brought me to Lucius Malfoy's study. I saw my wand sticking out of Malfoy's pocket." She looked away again. "I saw my freedom so clearly just then. It was within my reach, if only I had the courage to grab it. So I managed to get free of the Deatheater by elbowing him in the-" Claire broke off, slightly embarrassed. "Well, you know…"

Fred smirked and nodded.

"Malfoy was shocked. He hadn't expected that. I tackled him and managed to grab my wand. Other Deatheaters were rushing into the study and Malfoy was scrambling for his wand. I suddenly saw the Portkey. It was hovering in mid-air. Then I looked and saw the house-elf that had been helping me. He was making it hover in mid-air. At first I was suspicious. What if it was a trap?" Claire shook her head. "I had no time to think. I grabbed the Portkey and I landed in the park. That's when Harry and Ginny found me."

Claire paused again. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is…it's been so long. I was a different person. A part of me was defeated by the Deatheaters. I learned not to show emotion. I learned to feel nothing but emptiness. They made me afraid of my own emotions." She bit her lip. "But going back home, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

She finished speaking and just laid her head against Fred's chest, inhaling his warm, masculine scent. Fred stroked her hair. It was amazing how soothing it was to her.

"I honestly can't believe how incredibly brave you were," Fred said quietly. "In my opinion, your courage, your anger, you fresh memories of your mother, those are what kept you alive." He looked down at her. "There is absolutely no weakness in showing emotion. You say you're a different person. How?" He was looking intently at her now and Claire could feel an odd clenching in her stomach from his intense gaze. "But with what you have been through, you could be ruthless, and cruel. Unfeeling towards any warm emotion. But that's not the case with you. I have seen nothing but warmth, compassion, and amazing examples of courage."

Claire was struck speechless by Fred's impassioned words. It was almost hard to believe. Someone actually thought her brave. She had never thought of herself as brave. Stupid, yes. Desperate, definitely. But brave? That was a hard one to swallow. But she could tell that he really meant what he said. That meant a lot to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, trying not to show her embarrassment. She looked down, trying to hide the ever-present blush.

Fred lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking directly at him. "I mean it," he said, seriously. "I think you're an amazing person, Claire."

Claire bit her lip at the rush of emotions pouring through her. The way he said her name sounded like a caress, a soft whisper across her skin that sent shivers down her spine. Heat pooled in her belly. These feelings were so foreign to her. _Could this be desire?_ she wondered dazedly.

As if Fred could read everything on her face clearly, his expression softened. Softly, he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his fingers. Claire closed her eyes as her heart raced. She opened her eyes again to see that his had darkened and he was leaning closer.

_He's going to kiss me!_ she thought frantically. She stilled, petrified of the unidentifiable feelings rushing through her, and yet she couldn't ignore the anticipation that tingled every nerve.

"_Ahem_!" the sudden clearing of a throat broke the spell and Claire jumped so bad that she would have fallen off the chair if Fred hadn't have been holding on to her.

Claire scrambled off Fred's lap to see George standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

"About ready to go, then?" George said to Fred. Claire looked up at Fred. He looked just as flustered as she did.

"Um…yes," she stuttered, regaining some control. She looked at Fred, who gave her a small smile and urged her forward. Claire sighed and thought to herself once again. _What am I getting myself into?_

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

Fred tried very hard to ignore the looks that George kept shooting him as they trudged their way up the hill in the fading twilight. After appearing somewhere in the south of Wales thanks to a Portkey supplied by Dumbledore, Claire had immediately taken the lead and Fred and George had followed behind her, wands at the ready, with George glaring at Fred's back the entire way. Finally Fred couldn't take the tense silence anymore. He cleared his throat.

"Nice evening isn't it?" he said awkwardly.

"Might I ask what the hell you were thinking?" George murmured, kicking him in the backside, making Fred almost trip. "And what I walked in on back there?"

Fred sighed, knowing he wasn't going to worm his way out of this. "I don't know mate." And he really didn't know. One moment he was holding her, comforting her; the next moment her full soft lips were centimeters from his, her rose scent tantalizing him to madness. He remembered the way her eyes closed halfway, her breathing grew harsh. He saw passion there and it excited him to no end. He was sure that she felt at least some of what he did. He had been like a moth to the flame.

"Be careful Fred," George warned. "You know the situation. She's not like any other girl you've gone after."

"And that's the problem!" Fred exclaimed, making George look at him in surprise. "She's not like any other girl I've ever met. She funny, beautiful, smart, brave, kind-"

He broke off when he noticed George gaping at him. Fred turned red and looked away.

"What has gotten into you?" George asked wonderingly.

Fred blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I knew, Forge. I really wish I knew."

Before they could say anything more, Fred stopped abruptly so he wouldn't run into Claire, who appeared frozen on the top of the hill. She had an odd expression on her face.

"Claire?" Fred asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Without replying, she pointed to a small cottage almost completely hidden by the entrance of a forest. "That's it," she murmured.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their wands.

Dumbledore had said the area should be safe enough but to have wands at the ready just in case. The three of them walked ahead.

Claire walked as if in a daze, barely noticing how Fred was watching her with a worried expression.

Her hand trailed along the doorway frame and with a trembling hand, she reached out and opened the door.

Instinctively, Fred reached for Claire's hand, wanting so badly to take away the pain that this would inevitably bring her.

The door swung open to reveal a small living room. Small but with very homely touches. Threadbare couches with blankets thrown over them. There were plants and flowers on counters and in windowsills.

"Are you alright with this?" Fred asked Claire.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded. "Yes. I just want to look around." Fred watched her disappear into a small room.

Deciding to give her some space, he walked into a small room slightly down the hall from where she had gone.

This room had a very feminine touch. A colorful bedspread with matching curtains hanging on the window. A small desk next to a bookshelf. Candles and stuffed animals lay in random parts of the room. It didn't take much to guess that this had been Claire's room. There was only one thing wrong with the picture. The chair was knocked over next to a broken vase, flowers lay long dead on the ground. Books lay opened and scattered across the room. There was a dark stain on the carpet by the desk and Fred bent down to get a better look.

_It's blood,_ he realized, stunned. He backed away.

_Claire shouldn't have to see this…_he turned around and froze. Too late.

Claire was standing in the doorway, looking around the room slowly, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Nothing's been touched," she said, quietly. She looked at the desk. "I was sitting at my desk reading a book when they broke down the door." She brought her hair over one shoulder to reveal a small scar on her temple. "I hit my head on the desk and that's all I remember."

She shook her head. "This is all so strange. I remember it all as if it were yesterday."

Fred went to her side and held her hand. Claire looked up and gave him a reassuring smile that was contradictory to the tears in her eyes. Fred immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Claire was stiff as a board, though trembling. "I'm fine. It's ok. It's over. I'm fine." She repeated this like a mantra, her voice hard.

"No you're not, Claire," Fred said softly. "It's ok. You don't need to be strong right now."

"But I have to be!" she said, her voice muffled against his sweater. She backed away slightly. "I'm not his prisoner anymore. I refuse to still be his victim!"

Fred grabbed her hand before she could run away.

"Let it go, Claire," he murmured into her ear. "Let go…I'm here…"

Fred's soft voice washed over her and something inside her seemed to snap. A sob ripped through her before she could stop it, and she clutched Fred like a lifeline.

A year of emotions finally released itself as she cried. She cried for the home she would never see again. She cried for herself, the fear of the coming battle. She cried for her mother, who had sacrificed so much for her, and had paid the ultimate price.

Fred held her as she cried, knowing that this release was something she desperately needed, but the sound of her tears ripped through him.

After a moment she quieted, and tilted her head back to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know," Fred said softly, stroking her hair. "It's alright."

After a moment Claire picked herself up and seemed to shake herself.

"This is ridiculous," she said, looking irritated. "I'm sick of being so weak!"

"Don't say that," Fred said, holding on to her hand before she could pull away.

"You've been through so much and have a lot of painful memories. You are anything but weak."

Claire bit her lip. "I just don't know what to do with my life anymore."

"Maybe that's where I can come in," Fred said, softly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

Claire could barely breathe as she looked into his warm brown eyes. He was so kind and compassionate. The way he looked at her…she felt special. She couldn't help bit want to sink into his arms.

"Promise?" she asked, then immediately mentally kicked herself_._

_Stop being so pathetic,_ she scolded herself._You are acting like a child. The last thing you want or need is for anyone to feel sorry for you._

But Fred merely smiled and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, making her heart rate speed up.

"I promise," he whispered.

Before either of them could say anything more, George came in through the door, looking disgruntled.

"Are you guys almost done?" he asked.

Fred whipped his head around to look at his twin. "Yeah," he said. He suddenly noticed that George was soaking wet. "Why are you all wet?"

"I'm trying to figure out the same thing," George said, shaking water droplets out of his hair. "It was the weirdest thing. It was a perfectly clear sky and suddenly the sky opened up."

Claire winced. "Oops. I believe that would be my fault."

Both Fred and George turned to stare at her. "What do you mean?" Fred asked.

Instead of responding, Claire strode to the front door. She opened it and Fred was stunned to see that is was indeed pouring outside.

Claire stood very still and closed her eyes. Then, to the twins' absolute shock, the rain slowed and finally stopped. It was as if there had been no storm at all. Claire opened her eyes to find both Weasleys gaping at her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"That was incredible!" George exclaimed, completely blown away. "Can you always do that?"

Claire laughed softly. "I'm afraid so. Since I'm half-human my Celestine powers are a bit volatile at times. Most of my powers, especially dealing with the elements, are linked to my emotions."

Fred was stunned. He had known that Celestine powers were revered and highly regarded. He also knew that what he witnessed with Claire was only the tip of the iceburg.

Claire sighed suddenly and slipped her hand in Fred's. "Can we please go back now?"

Fred looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

Claire smiled softly. "Yes. I think I'm finally ready to let go." She held up a small book. "I just wanted to pick up a few memories before I did."

Fred suddenly realized she looked the most at peace than he'd ever seen her. He squeezed her hand.

"Alright," he said, smiling down at her. "Let's go home."

**XXX**

**XXX**

Claire sighed and flopped down on the bed in the room that Fred and George had given her. She glanced over at the book on the bed beside her. It had been so strange to go back to her childhood home. Even stranger to see that nothing had been touched since her kidnapping. The memories had all come rushing back to her in such a strong way. But she was surprised to find that she was mostly at peace with everything. All she wanted now was move on with her life.

There was a gentle knock at the door and she looked to see Fred poking his head in the room.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Fred," she smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Come in!"

He came in and stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet, his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure you were settled in and comfortable."

"It's wonderful," Claire said, smiling. She motioned to the bed and Fred smiled and sat beside her. "Thank you again for taking me in like this."

"Oh, it's no problem," Fred said, grinning. "We really love the company." He motioned towards the book beside her. "What's that?"

"Oh," Claire picked up the book. "It's a photo album…" she bit her lip suddenly looking self-conscious. "I know it was probably stupid to go all the way back and only get a photo album, but-"

"No I understand," Fred interrupted with a small smile. "Memories are some of the best treasures we have in life. We need to hold on to them."

Claire smiled. Somehow she knew he would understand. She pointed to the picture on the cover. "That's me and Mum."

Fred looked at the two smiling women sitting in front of their small home on the grass. Arianna was a beautiful woman, he noted. She had Claire's eyes and her gorgeous smile and in the moving picture showed Arianna playfully tickling her daughter's side and Claire laughing and hugging her mother. It was easy to see how Sirius had fallen in love with her.

"She's beautiful," Fred said smiling.

Claire beamed. "She was, wasn't she?" She looked at the picture. "She was my mother, my sister, and my best friend." She shrugged. "She was everything to me." She looked down at the book again. "I thought my dad might want to see it so I got it for him too." She started to put the book on the dresser when something fell out and landed on the bed. Claire didn't seem to notice so Fred picked it up.

"Is this yours too?" he asked. It was a silver necklace with an amethyst crystal on the end. Silver vines wounds around the crystal.

Claire turned to look and her eyes widened. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Fred shrugged. "It fell out of the photo album."

Claire took the necklace. "How strange," she murmured. "This was my mother's necklace. I never saw it without it. The amethyst is her birthstone. It's also mine." She grinned. "Both of our birthdays are in February." She frowned.

"But she never said how she got it. Just that she would pass it on to me someday."

Fred noted the strange look on her face. "But what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just a bit odd," she murmured. "I could have sworn she was wearing this necklace while we were captured…but I suppose I must be mistaken." But Claire didn't look entirely convinced.

Fred took the necklace from her. "Than maybe it was meant to find it's way back to you." He smiled and shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason right?"

Claire smiled as he put the necklace on her and snapped the clasp. After putting the necklace on her Fred leaned back to look. Merlin, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"It matches your eyes," he said finally, hoping his voice wouldn't betray his desire.

Claire half-smiled. "Like I need any attention towards them."

Fred smiled. "Why wouldn't you?" he asked seriously. "They're beautiful."

Claire bit her lip shyly. "Thank you," she said.

They sat silently for a moment until Fred cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyway," he said, getting to his feet. "I should get to bed…gotta get up early and open shop-"

"Would you like some help tomorrow?" Claire asked suddenly. "In the shop?"

"Oh you don't have to," Fred said quickly. "It's boring and I'm sure you'll want to spend time with Ginny and Hermione—"

"No really," Claire said, grinning. "I might be able to give you some ideas."

Fred regarded her curiously. "How is that?"

Claire smiled slowly. "Just leave that to me. But trust me, I think you'll like it. I just have to make a quick errand in the morning."

"To where?" Fred asked. Claire merely shook her head and smiled mysteriously.

Fred sighed. "You're really not going to tell me are you?"

Claire laughed. "Nope. You'll just have to see."

Fred grinned. "Alright. Well…good night then. Pleasant dreams." He turned to the door.

"Goodnight Fred," Claire replied, smiling.

Claire lay on her pillow, thinking over the day_._

_I think I just figured out why it didn't hurt so much going back home,_ she thought. She touched the necklace at her throat and smiled_._

_Fred was by my side the entire time. _And with that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. A New Enemy EDITED

"_I know we don't belong__  
__Everyone says it's wrong__  
__We come from different ways__  
__So I tried to erase everything that I felt__"_**  
**

"_The Kiss" - Karmina_

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred was sitting at their small kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when Claire came in the next morning.

"Good morning," she greeted him cheerfully, rewarding him with a dazzling smile.

Fred grinned back. "Good morning." He looked at her flushed cheeks. "Did you just get back?"

She nodded and smiled.

"When did you get up?" Fred asked.

Claire laughed. "Early. But I got what I wanted."

Fred peered at her. "You were being very mysterious last night. So where did you go?"

"To a nearby park," she said, now concentrating on the pouch slung around her waist. She was taking out small bottles of multicolored dust and lining them up on the table.

"What is that stuff?" Fred asked.

Claire smiled and opened a bottle with silver dust. "I'll show you." She sprinkled a tiny bit of dust on her fingertip. "Hold out your hand."

Curious, Fred held out his hand and Claire spread a little bit on his palm. Instantly, Fred felt an odd tingling on his hand, and to his shock, his whole hand disappeared.

"What the-!" Fred gasped and lifted up his now hand-less arm.

"Don't worry," Claire giggled. "It's still there."

Fred wiggled his fingers, relieved. "It's invisible," he realized. He grinned. "That's awesome!"

Claire laughed. She loved his easy enthusiasm.

"What is that stuff?" He asked.

She smiled. "Pixie dust," she replied. Fred gaped at her.

"Wait...you mean from...?" he sputtered. "They actually exist?"

Claire grinned. "Of course. They're very common. Where do you think the fairytales comes from?"

"And how do you know about them?" Fred asked.

Claire smiled, remembering. "My mother taught me all there was to know about other magical beings. Pixies, wisps, and even unicorns are known as the twilight beings. The Celestine clan is also twilight beings. All fairies are."

"Amazing," Fred murmured. There was a whole world out there that was so mysterious that he suddenly wanted to explore.

"So what else have you got?" Fred asked, excitedly.

Claire grinned mischievously. "Oh you have no idea..."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**To** say that George was mildly impressed with Claire's contribution was a vast understatement. After successfully producing a think mist around the shop thanks to a light blue dust and Fred breathing out fire thanks to a red and orange dust, George was practically bouncing off the walls with glee.

"This is bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed grinning. "If only we had known about this stuff years ago!"

"Known about what?" a voice from behind them asked. The three of them turned to see Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione coming in the front door of the shop.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "We're not open yet. That door is supposed to be locked."

Ginny shrugged. "I locked it back up for you." She leaned over the counter and curiously surveyed the bottles of dust. "What's this stuff?"

"Pixie dust," Claire said smiling. "I got some this morning."

"Really?" Hermione gasped excitedly and leaned in for a closer look. "I've always been fascinated by this stuff. Where did you find it?"

Claire laughed. "It's more common than most people think. You just have to know where to look."

"What's this bottle?" Fred asked, coming out from the back room. He was holding a small bottle of bright pink dust. "It was in the bottom of your bag."

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, looking alarmed. "Be careful with that one!"

"Why?" Fred eyed the inconspicuous little bottle warily. "Is it a bomb or something?"

Claire gave a small smirk and blushed lightly. "You could say that."

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well..." Claire was still quite pink. "Mixed with other dusts it can cure painful headaches and pains or even create a tame muscle relaxant or love potion. But too much of that straight dust and well..." she fidgeted slightly. "It can create a quite potent aphrodisiac."

Six sets of eyebrows rose in interest and the four males in the group bent for a closer look while the girls immediately erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Really now?" Harry murmured, smirking. "That is quite interesting."

"Yes but..." Claire picked up the bottle. "I don't think we'll need it now so I think I'll just put it away." She laughed again at the looks of disappointment on Ron and Harry's faces.

"So what are you four doing here anyway?" Fred asked.

"Just wanted to check up on my sister." Harry grinned and squeezed Claire's shoulder. She beamed.

"I'm alright Harry," Claire assured him.

"Ok but Dumbledore placed the charm on you right?" Harry looked concerned. "Maybe we'll have him do another charm just to make sure-"

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "If anyone can put on a good charm, it's Dumbledore."

"Alright," Harry said, backing down reluctantly. He turned to Fred and George. "You two. Call me at the first sign of-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed laughing. "Hush! She'll be fine. Plus," she added smiling. "That's not the only reason we came here."

Fred grinned. "I thought not. What else?"

"Well..." Hermione looked at Claire. "Ron and I have to do all the last minute things for our wedding and seeing that I don't have a lot of girlfriends, I would love it if Claire would want to be a bridesmaid."

Claire looked shocked. "Oh Hermione, I'd love to! But are you sure...?"

"Of course!" Hermione said beaming. "I would love you to!"

"Well...of course!" Claire said smiling. "I would be honored Hermione."

Hermione grinned and clapped her hands. "Well than it's all settled. I'll just need your size for a dress. The wedding is three weeks away and-" Hermione broke off and suddenly looked panicked. "Three weeks! Good lord that's soon. And there's so much to do still-" she looked worried.

Ron laughed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. "Not that much love," he grinned and kissed her. "And three weeks is still plenty of time." He nuzzled his face in Hermione's hair as Hermione visibly relaxed in his arms.

"Although too long for me, personally."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "I know. Me too."

Ginny pretended to gag. "You two are so cute I want to heave."

Claire watched Ron and Hermione, trying to ignore the shots of envy. What would it be like to be that in love? She hazarded a glance over at Fred and was startled to see that he was staring at her thoughtfully. Unsettled, she looked away quickly.

_Well you won't find out anytime soon_, she told her racing heart firmly. _You have other things to worry about right now._

"Well we should be going then," Harry said, hugging Claire goodbye.

"Knowing Hermione, she'll want to personally interview every member of the band before lunch." Claire laughed as Hermione smacked him on the arm.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Have fun Claire," she said. "And if you have any problems just remember the bat-bogey hex I taught you. Fred and George know from experience that they're quite effective." She leaned in to give her a quick hug. "And don't be afraid to let him in."

Ginny had whispered this last part in Claire's ear so quietly and quickly that Claire thought she might have imagined it. Even so, she squirmed slightly.

Moments later, the twins had shooed the 4 out of the shop and were finishing up cleaning the place up to get ready for open. Claire stopped sweeping a moment and looked out into the streets of Diagon Alley. The sun was just coming up and early shoppers were wandering the streets, pastries in hand, looking at all the shops. It was so peaceful.

Claire was startled out of her thoughts when Fred came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for your first day on the job?" he asked grinning.

Claire grinned back. _Ready to be back in the real world_? she asked herself.

She placed her hand over his and smiled. "Most definitely."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Over** the next few days, Claire quickly impressed the twins with the ease and grace in which she handled things in the shop and their customers. Business was booming thanks to Claire's contribution to the shop, and without Fred and George's background information to the new product, Claire was often explaining what the different pixie dusts were and even how to acquire it. Claire had a level of professionalism and charm that calmed down even the most irate customers.

It was obvious that she was enjoying herself as well. She was humming merrily while she organized products and laughed and told jokes with Fred and George on their downtimes.

"You know you're beginning to look like a stalker," George remarked, after a few days.

"Huh?" Fred was jolted out of his reverie of looking at Claire's long legs while she bent down to talk to a small boy next to the Pygmy Puff cage.

"Seriously Fred," George said grinning wryly. "Why don't you just ask her out on a date or something?"

"Well—" Fred hesitated and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he was beginning to find was out of nervousness. "I don't know. It's just too soon. I don't want to screw up the friendship we have now. Plus with everything she's been through…" he shook his head. "I don't know."

George nodded. "I can see where you're going." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, with Harry as surrogate brother and Sirius as father, that is one family you do not want to mess with."

Fred grimaced. "No kidding. Mum would ring my neck too."

George shrugged again. "Well," he said. "If the last few days have been any example, you might want to ask her before anyone else does." George watched Fred's face carefully for his reaction.

Fred felt a tick start in his jaw. He knew what George was talking about. Along with the usual 4-15 year olds that frequented their shops, there was a wide array of older males that openly ogled their new employee. Each time a guy looked at her legs or chest, Fred had a wild urge to shove a few Puking Pastilles down their throats. Even the little boy she was with now, who looked to be about 5 or 6, was looking at her adoringly.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked looking at the adorable little brown haired boy.

The boy smiled shyly. "Connor," he said quietly.

"Well, Connor," Claire said smiling "Do you see anything you like?"

The boy smiled shyly and shuffled his feet. He shrugged.

"Come now," Claire smiled and took his hand. "Would you like a sugar quill, or some Chocolate Frogs?" The boy shook his head, but didn't let go of Claire's hand.

"I like the Pygmy Puffs," he said quietly.

"The Pygmy Puffs you say," Claire said smiling. "Well they're my favorite too." She opened the cage and let a small pink one into her hand. The boy smiled as he pet it. "Would you like this one?"

Immediately the boy's smile disappeared and he looked down at his feet again. "No, I can't," he said.

Claire frowned, saddened by the little boy's distress and stroked his hair. "Why not, sweetie?"

Embarrassed, the little boy murmured, "I don't got no monies."

Empathizing with the little boy, Fred knelt to his side. "What have you got there in your other hand mate?"

Connor held out a small basket with pastries in them. "They're my Granmum's sweet rolls sir," he said proudly. "Best in the whole of London. I'm supposed to sell them you know," he said matter-of-factly. "My Granmum and I are raising money so I can go to Hogwarts!"

"I see," Fred said laughing. "And you must be very excited."

Connor nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I'm going to be in Gryffindor. And I'll be a Seeker just like Harry Potter!" He ended this last part in an excited rush.

"Well he would be pleased to know that," Fred said grinning. He would have to tell Harry the story later. "Well you know," he said, pretending to think. "Harry is a good friend of mine."

Connor gaped. "Really? You know him?"

"Yes I do," Fred grinned. "And I happen to know that he loves sweet rolls. He would especially like your Granmum's."

Connor was bouncing up and down in excitement now. "Really? Do you really think he would?"

"I know it," Fred said. "I'll tell you what. What if I got a couple of those sweet rolls to give to Harry and you can have whatever Pygmy Puff you want."

Connor smiled. "I can do that?"

"Of course," Fred smiled. "Claire will help you pick one out."

"Ok," the boy chirped happily.

A few moments later, Claire and Connor had picked out a small blue Pygmy Puff which hummed happily when Connor pet it.

"I think he likes me," the little boy said happily.

"Of course he does," Claire smiled. "He knows he has a good home to go to. He's very pretty."

The little boy glanced slyly up at her. "Not as pretty as you, miss."

Fred almost laughed. Even the pre-pubescent ones weren't immune to her charm.

Claire laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you, sweetie."

He glanced up at Fred and George.

"Tell Harry Potter I said hi!"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Fred asked grinning. "He'll be here tomorrow morning. I'll arrange a special meeting."

Connor's jaw dropped. "Really? I can really meet him!"

"Sure," Fred said grinning.

Connor whooped, startling his Puff. "I'll go tell Granmum!" He was about to run out the door when he hesitated, apparently mustering up some courage. Finally, he ran up to Claire and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Claire laughed, startled, as he grinned and ran out, Pygmy Puff cage and sweet rolls basket in hand.

"Little scamp," she said fondly, grinning.

George, who had witnessed the entire episode, grinned. "You know you're pathetic when a 6 year old makes a move before you do," he murmured quietly. Fred glared at his twin. George merely shot him a pointed look and disappeared into the back room.

Claire straightened. "That was a very nice thing you did for that little boy Fred. Not many would do that." She smiled.

Fred shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing," he said. "Besides, I know what it's like to grow up without a lot of money."

Claire smiled. "Still," she said. "You're a very rare person."

Fred smiled slightly, his ears pink. "Well…" he said awkwardly. "I'd better help George in the back room. Think you can handle things out here?"

Claire glanced around at the 2 or 3 customers browsing around the shop. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll be fine."

Fred smiled and left the room, leaving Claire staring after him. _Does that man have any faults?_ she thought to herself. It was becoming increasingly hard to resist him.

She heard the bell ring above the shop and turned to greet the person when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart rate sped up dramatically as cold fear washed over her.

Draco Malfoy was entering the shop. He glanced around uninterestedly at the merchandise and turned to the other blonde young man behind him. "I don't know why you wanted to go here Jaques. Nothing but rubbish."

"I know. I know," the other blonde man said with a faint French accent, his eyes sweeping the shop. "Your fazer told me all about it." His eyes fell on Claire, who was still frozen next to the counter. "However…"

He crossed the room and inclined his head slightly, taking her hand in his.

Claire did her best not to recoil. "He did not mention you, _ma cherie_."

Draco's eyes swept over her, a glimmer of interest in his eyes. "She's new I think. I've never seen her." He leered at her. "Father would have mentioned her in explicit detail."

Jaques glanced at Draco in mild disdain. "Forgive my couzeen for his brash manner. I am Jaques Malfoy, from France, and you, my charming beauty are…"

"I'm…uh…" Claire thought fast. "Bella. Bella Thomas." She tried to stop from trembling. Oh, she knew who Jaques Malfoy was. Time and time again, she had looked into his cold blue eyes as he drew his wand on her and drew the Cruciatus Curse on her time and time again. It was obvious, thanks to the Cloaking Spell, that neither Malfoy recognized her. Even so, being so close to the man who had brought her so much pain made her feel violently ill.

"Bella…" he murmured, kissing her hand. Claire thought she might vomit. "It fits you perfectly. You must join me for dinner tonight. I promise, you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sorry…I can't," Claire said, surprising herself with her strength of voice. "I already have plans."

"Hmm…" Jaques murmured frowning slightly. "Tomorrow night then."

"I'm sorry sir," Claire said firmly. "I'm a very busy woman."

"Really now?" Jaques stepped closer to her, and Claire stepped back slightly.

She could feel herself start to tremble again. Suddenly Jaques stopped and peered at her closely. "Have we met? I feel as if I know you somehow."

Claire panicked. _He can't know me! The charm is still in place_.

"I'm afraid not sir. I've just arrived in the country," she said, calmly.

Jaques looked at her a moment longer and then shrugged. "Perhaps not," he said finally. "But those eyes of yours. I think I once knew someone else…" he looked confused a moment. Then he frowned. "But I do not recall. However," he stroked a finger down a cheek, and Claire tried in vain to hold back a shudder of revulsion. "I am determined to get to know you better my dear."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon," a voice snarled behind them. Claire looked to see Fred and George behind them, looking furious.

Claire felt an astounding sense of relief at the sight of the twins. Shaking, she extracted herself and ran into the back room, feeling sick.

Fred looked at the Malfoy cousins with pure loathing. Fred had always been very peaceable, but when he had seen Jaques lay his hand on Claire, it had taken every inch of willpower he had to not draw his wand. He had seen the look of terror on Claire's face. He only thanked whatever higher power there was that the Cloaking Spell was firmly in place.

Fred approached Jaques and Draco slowly. "I do believe that sexual harassment is frowned upon," he said and even Draco flinched slightly in the coldness of his tone. "I don't know how it works in Paris, but I suggest you leave before I call the authorities."

Jaques only offered a cold smile. "I did not realize that the girl had been spoken for." He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if you would mind sharing her." He leered. "A night with her would satisfy a man for—"

"I believe that she's already offered her opinion on the matter," Fred growled, wanting more than anything to beat the cocky bastard to a bloody pulp. There was something terrifying about Jaques Malfoy. When he looked at Claire, there was unmistakable lust in his gaze. A dark, disturbing lust. This was a dangerous man.

Jaques gave an indifferent shrug. "We shall see, _monsieur_." He turned to his cousin. "We should be off Draco," he said. "You were right. Nothing but rubbish in here."

The two left, let the door slam behind them. Fred realized he was so angry he was shaking.

"I don't believe the slimy git—" Fred snarled, his fists clenched. George grabbed his shoulders.

"Easy mate," George soothed. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll be seeing much more of him."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Fred growled. "Did you see the way he was looking at her? And when he touched her…" Fred clenched his fists, fuming.

"Yeah well she didn't exactly look like she was enjoying herself either," George remarked.

Remembering, Fred looked around. "Where is she?"

George pointed towards the back room. "Ran back there, terrified. Can't say I blame her."

Fred immediately went to the back room to find Claire with her back to him. She was trembling from head to toe.

"Claire?" Fred asked quietly. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She was trying very hard not to lose her composure.

"He…he…t-touched me…" she stuttered quietly. "He came on to me…"

"I know," Fred growled. "And I wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp."

She rubbed her arms furiously. "His touch makes me sick," she whispered. She looked ready to collapse and Fred immediately held her to him. Claire clung to him, breathing in his spicy, yet woodsy smell. She could feel herself start to calm down.

"I was so terrified he would recognize me," she said quietly.

"He didn't," Fred said confidently. "Otherwise he would have done something. But he was interested in you."

Claire shuddered. "I felt so sick. He was the one who tortured me. I can't go back to that prison. I can't."

Fred looked at her beautiful face. "You won't," he promised. "I will never let anything happen to you."

Claire smiled slightly. "I know," she whispered. "Somehow, I know."

They looked at each other. Fred felt an odd clenching in his stomach and he reached up to stroke her cheek, watching as pink came to her cheeks.

_I could get lost in those eyes of hers_, he thought dazedly, watching as they lowered slightly.

Their faces were so close now, barely a centimeter apart. The scent of her was maddening and he could feel his body race with anticipation. She licked her lips, completely oblivious how that little action affected him.

_Sweet Merlin_, he thought fleetingly. _I'm a goner_.

He lowered his head, slowly, half-wondering if she would back away, or slap him. But as if his prayers had been answered, her rosey lips parted, and she stood up on tip-toes to meet him.

At the first feel of her flower-petal soft lips, an electric shock tore through him, making him jerk slightly in surprise. In response she moaned lightly, nearly sending him to his knees. It had barely been 5 seconds, yet they broke apart, gasping.

"D-did you feel that?" Claire whispered, uncertainty tainting her tone.

Fred could only stare at her, his mind a complete haze.

Impossible. The world was _not _supposed to tilt on its axis when you kiss a girl. His heart was beating so hard and fast that he feared she could hear it. Or was that her heartbeat? They were so close together still…he could smell her breath, still minty from her morning toothpaste, and just a touch of raspberries from the jam she had on her pastry. And roses…Merlin that scent drove him _mad. _It was just so uniquely _her. _It haunted him now. Half of him wanted to run from the room in absolute fear…and yet the other (and admittedly bigger) half, wanted more. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Claire…" he whispered, threading his fingers through her soft hair. He pressed his lips to hers again, harder this time, drinking her in as if he were a man dying of thirst. She gasped softly, and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue hesitantly into her mouth. She gave a soft mewl in response, nearly making his knees buckle in response, and his hands tightened slightly on her waist.

Claire could barely remember how to breathe as small explosions went off all over her body. His hands on her hips, his lips against hers…she felt as if she would go up in flames. Gods…_this _is what it felt like. _This _was what had been missing her entire life. This feeling of passion, of warmth…of completion. It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. She moaned his name lightly, tangling her fingers in that bright hair she loved so much.

They might as well have outside of time, space, and any reality. As far as Fred was concerned, there _was _no one else. She tasted like the wildest, rarest honey: sweet and rich, intoxicating and unbelievably addictive. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Hey Fred, is Claire— Oh woah!" Fred and Claire looked up to see George standing at the door, looking shocked. They were both breathing heavily.

"Apparently, you both are doing just fine," George remarked, a small smile on his face.

"I…uh…I need to go," Claire stuttered panicking. _What had she just done?_

Racing past Fred and George, she ran upstairs to their flat, and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at her reflection. He cheeks were flushed, her hair slightly tousled, her eyes still alight with desire. She reached up to touch her kiss-bruised lips, remember the feel of Fred's lips.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Fred** tried vainly to get his breathing back in order. Shaking slightly, he lowered himself to the chair, trying to avoid his brother's eye.

"Well, well, well," George remarked, grinning. "I thought it was a bit hot in here."

"Shut it," Fred snapped, running his hand through his hair. He sighed. "I'm a bloody, sodding idiot." He remembered Claire's frightened, 'deer in the headlights' expression, and winced. "And now she probably hates me."

George pulled out a chair next to Fred and sat down. "Well…" he said cautiously, not wanting to piss Fred off. "Not to point out the obvious or anything, but it looked like she was enjoying it as much as you were."

Fred smiled slightly. _God, what a kiss_! he thought to himself. She was so incredibly giving, so passionate. He had never felt anything like it.

"My timing and tact could be a little better," he said ruefully. "She was vulnerable and I practically pounced on her." He smiled. "Face it mate," he said. "Subtlety has never been a Weasley strong point."

George grinned ruefully. "Can't deny that," he said chuckling slightly. "So…" he hesitated a moment. "Are you going to talk to her?"

Fred shot him a look. "And say what?" he asked. "So sorry about that mind-blowing kiss we shared in the back room. I know you're on the run but how about we try a snog in the broom closet next time?"

George laughed and clapped him on the back. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Gred," he said.

"So what should I do?" Fred asked, frustrated.

"Talk to her," George said simply. He walked up and started walking out of the back. "But don't think too hard, just do."

Fred raised an eyebrow at his brother's retreating back. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," George said turning around. He winked. "But it sounds good, doesn't it?"

**XXX**

**XXX**

"_My heart is getting loud__  
__I'm trying to keep it down_

_I wish the world could hear__  
__But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away"_

"_The Kiss" - Karmina_

**Claire **sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She could feel a headache coming on. But of course, she could only blame the all-too-handsome red-head downstairs.

_Gods, what a kiss_, she thought feverishly. She couldn't get it out of her head. The tenderness of his gaze as he looked at her, the softness of his lips as they melded with hers, the heat of his hands as they greedily roamed her back and hips…

She let out a frustrated groan and fell back on her bed. She was startled to hear an indignant hoot behind her. She looked around to see a large white owl sitting on the pillow.

"Oh! Hello, Hedwig," she grinned, petting her silky feathers. She had met Harry's beautiful owl a few days before and with Claire's Celestine telepathy with animals, she and Hedwig had become friends.

_Hello dear_, Hedwig said. The soft feminine voice seemed to come from within Claire's head. _You look distressed. Is everything alright?_

Claire sighed. "Just troubles with the twins."

The owl cast an angry eye towards the doorway. _What did they do?_ she ruffled her feathers indignantly. _If they've been ungentlemanly in any way, I'll peck their—_

"No, no!" Claire said quickly. "It's not that, I promise. It's just that…well…" she faltered. "With Fred…"

_Oh I see_, Hedwig said, looking at her knowingly. _You don't have to say anything dear. It's written all over your face._

"What is?" Claire asked, confused.

_You'll figure out soon enough_, the owl said mysteriously. _You forget, I've lived with Master Harry and Ginny for quite some time now. I'm good at recognizing this sort of thing._

Before Claire could ask what she meant, Hedwig stuck out her foot. _Here's a letter from Mrs. Weasley_, she said, all business now. _She wants you and the twins over for dinner tonight. Wants to check up on you, she's been very worried you know._

"Oh," Claire said, shaking her head, trying to keep up with the abrupt change of subject. "Thank you Hedwig."

_Just doing my job dearie_, the owl said serenely. _I'll see you tonight._

And without another word, Hedwig opened her enormous wings and flew out the window.

She sighed and got up off the bed, pondering the odd conversation she had just had.

_You know you're pathetic when you're taking love advice from a completely different species_, she thought to herself.

She looked down at the letter, recognizing Molly's handwriting. She might as well go and give it to the twins. She bit her lip, thinking. The last thing she wanted was to make things awkward with her and Fred. Might as well get things straightened out.

She opened the door leading down into the shop only to have Fred come barreling into her, almost knocking her over.

"Oh, sorry!" Fred exclaimed, catching her before she landed not-so-gracefully on her rear. "Are you ok?"

Claire laughed somewhat shakily and extracted herself from Fred's arms. "Fine," she said. "It's alright Fred."

They suddenly realized how close they were once again and awkwardly avoided each other's gazes. "Right…" Fred said, awkwardly. "Well…good. "Look, about what just happened-"

"What did just happen with us Fred?" Claire murmured.

Fred looked at the ground. "Well…we just…I..." he stopped, took a deep breath and looked up at her again. "We kissed."

Claire let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, we certainly did." She turned away, unnerved by his intent gaze.

They were silent a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. "You regret it, don't you?" he said quietly.

Claire felt a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't have to look at his face to know that her distance was hurting him.

"Fred, no…it's not that, it's just…" she trailed off, unable to think of an excuse.

Fred took her hand and turned her around to face him. "Then what is it?" he asked.

The look on his face was unbelievably tender and Claire felt her heart melt.

He stroked a finger down her cheek. "You may regret it," he said. "But I don't."

"Fred…I-"

Fred cut her off. "Please Claire, just listen." He licked his lips nervously. "Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Claire's eyes widened and Fred chuckled slightly. "I know. It's surprising me too," he said. "It's just…you're so beautiful, and smart and brave, and…" Fred smiled and held her hand. "All I know is that I've never met anyone like you before."

Claire smiled slightly. "I've never met anyone like you either, Fred. Anyone who accepts who I am and is willing to protect me like you do. I've never felt so comfortable the way I feel with you." _How comfortable I feel in your arms_, she mentally added, but unwilling to admit it out loud. She bit her lip and stepped away. "But I can't Fred. With everything going on in my life…please understand," she pleaded. She closed her eyes and decided to admit what her heart was pleading her to voice. "No matter what we may feel for one another."

Fred's spirits lifted at her last words. "So you feel it too," he said, clasping her hand again. She looked at him, and in that instant, just by the tenderness in her gaze, he knew she felt exactly what he was feeling.

"You know that there's something between us."

Claire looked away again and Fred could feel her trying to distance herself once again. "Yes, I do," she said quietly. "But we can't."

His heart sank.

"Please, Fred…please try and understand," her voice quivered. "With my life, everything that's going on…"

Fred understood. She was basically on the run. She had lived half of her life in fear and now…he was letting his feelings get in the way of their friendship.

That was something he didn't want to lose. She meant too much to him.

He sighed. "I know. I do understand."

She turned to him. "Do you?" she asked, doubtfully.

"I do," he said. "Your safety is our number one priority. Anything else will just…complicate things." He tipped her chin up. "But I would like to be your friend. Is that too much to ask?"

Claire smiled and shook her head. "No, Fred," she said. "I would very much like to be your friend."

Fred smiled at her and tried to quell the sinking feeling inside of him. _I guess that's all I can hope for right now_, he thought.

XXX

XXX

"_Palm to palm__  
__Let lips do what hands do__  
__They pray__  
__Is it a sin__  
__To do what we want to?__  
__Don't care where we've been__  
__Give me my sin again__"_

_The Kiss - Karmina_


	8. An Old Friend and New Ally EDITED

Ron and Hermione were lounging in the living room when Harry and Ginny apparated in.

"There you two are," Ron said grinning. "Cutting it a little close? Another 5 minutes and Mum would have gone hunting after you."

"Are we the last ones to arrive?" Ginny said frowning.

"No, you're not, Ron's just being annoying," Hermione said, shooting a look at her fiancée. "Claire and the twins aren't here yet. That's what Molly's mostly worried about."

"With good reason," Harry said glancing around. "Maybe we should have stopped by and checked up on her again."

"No need for that," came a voice from behind them. The four of them turned to see George walking into the living room.

"Where are Fred and Claire?" Ron asked.

"Oh…they're coming." George looked away quickly.

Hermione jumped up off the couch. "Let's go meet them, shall we?" she said, pulling Ron up with her. Ginny and Harry followed them into the other room. They were just about to enter the front room when they heard soft voices.

Hermione stopped suddenly, almost causing the 3 behind her to ram into her.

"Hermione what—" Ron protested.

"Shhh!" Ginny pointed to the front room. "Look."

They all looked to where Ginny was pointing and were startled to see Fred and Claire in a very close embrace. Ron looked over at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione motioned for them all to get behind the wall so they wouldn't be seen. They had just gotten behind the wall before they heard Fred speak softly.

"Do you think we should tell them about what happened in the shop today?" he asked. Claire looked startled and Fred rushed to speak again. "Not that," he said quickly. "I'm talking about Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed, furious. Ginny swatted him on the arm.

"Shhh!" she hissed back. "Listen."

"I don't know," Claire was saying. "They'd want to know, but I know Harry would be worried, and so would my dad and Uncle Albus. It's not like he recognized me or anything."

"Yes but I still don't like the way he was looking at you," Fred growled.

"I know…but he won't hurt me," Claire said. "Not so out in the open like your shop is."

"You're damn right he wouldn't," Fred said, squeezing her hand. "Not with me around."

"I know Fred," Claire smiled. She sighed. "But yes I suppose we should tell everyone. I just don't want Harry or my dad to freak out. I know how to protect myself."

Fred sighed and stroked Claire's cheek. Ginny's eyes widened at the very tender gesture. She had never seen this side of her brother.

"I could protect you," Fred murmured softly.

Claire closed her eyes at his touch. "I know you could, Fred. I know you will. But anything more than that-"

"I know we can't be anything more," Fred said sadly and Ginny could hear the hurt in his voice. "But you admitted it earlier. We both feel something with each other. Something special. Especially with what happened earlier-"

"Please Fred, don't do this again," Claire said softly, her voice quivering.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other in surprise. What had happened earlier?

"Yes, I did admit it," Claire continued. "But even though we do have feelings for each other…" she trailed off. "We just can't."

Fred looked heartbroken.

"With everything going on in my life, the last thing I want is for you to become a target for the Death Eaters. They wouldn't hesitate to go through you to get to me," Claire said, her voice quaking.

Ginny glanced over at Harry. "Hmm…" she murmured quietly. "This conversation sounds very familiar."

Harry looked sheepish.

"I know," Fred said quietly. "I'm sorry I brought it up again. It's just…" he trailed off.

"I know Fred," Claire murmured. "I feel it too." She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "But, please. Just friends. That's all I can take right now."

Fred sighed. "I understand." He leaned down to softly kiss her cheek.

He straightened. "Anyway," he motioned towards the living room. "Shall we?"

Claire nodded. They started towards the doorway where the four eavesdroppers were and Ginny and Hermione quickly pulled the boys away. They darted back to the couch and pretended to be delightfully surprised when Fred and Claire entered the room.

"How are you?" Harry asked, jumping up and giving Claire a hug.

"Alright, thanks," Claire said hugging him back. Harry noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He glanced over at Fred, who was wearing a very similar expression.

Claire noticed Harry studying her, seeing the concern on his face.

_Later_, she mouthed, hoping he would understand. Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, well, well," drawled a voice from the kitchen. "Glad to see someone hasn't forgotten me."

Claire looked over and grinned as she saw her father lounging in the doorway. She ran into his warm embrace.

"I could never forget you," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Sirius grinned. "Good," he said. He stopped suddenly as he saw what was hanging by her throat.

"What is it?" Claire asked, curious at his sudden seriousness.

Sirius lightly touched the amethyst at her throat. "Where did you get that?" he murmured, as if in a trance.

"Oh…well…" she fidgeted slightly and looked up at Sirius. "It was Mum's."

Sirius seemed to snap out of his haze and looked up at Claire with a small smile. "I should have known," he said. "I was the one who gave it to her."

"Really?" Claire asked in surprise, her fingers lightly touching it again.

"It was her favorite. I never saw her without it." She smiled and shrugged. "I'm just surprised she didn't say where she got it."

Sirius shrugged and smiled. He lightly touched the necklace with his fingertip. "It looks good on you," he said. "I'm glad you have it now."

Dumbledore entered the room and smiled upon seeing Claire. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello Uncle Albus," Claire greeted him much the same as she had her father.

"Are you all settled in then?" He asked her. His eyes twinkled. "Word on the street says that there's a very popular new product line at Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Any ideas on how that could be my dear?"

Claire blushed lightly. "I thought it would be of interest to them," she said sheepishly.

Dumbledore laughed with amusement. "And I'm sure it was. To be honest I was quite pleased. No one knows what to do with pixie dust anymore. I'm sure the pixies are pleased that you are using it to stir up mischief."

Claire laughed lightly.

Dumbledore put out and arm for her to take. "I believe I smell Molly's wonderful cooking already. Shall we go in?"

Dinner was a very cheerful affair. The only awkwardness was when Fred took the only empty spot next to her at the table, accidentally brushing his hand with hers. Everyone seemed to be aware of the tension between them, and kept shooting them suspicious and curious glances.

The Burrow was a very wonderful home. It was large but very simple and homey. It had an air of warmth that made Claire feel instantly at ease. She didn't talk much through dinner but rather let the lull of gentle conversation relax her from what had been an interesting first day back into the world. Their group was very large with all of the Weasley siblings (excluding Percy of course) and their family plus Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Dumbledore. They would tell loud stories and tease each other and Claire couldn't help but feel envious of such the strong sense of family that enveloped the group. Harry was sitting on the other side of her and seemed to sense her thoughts.

"You're a part of all of this now too, you know," he said, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I know," Claire said smiling as Molly winked at her fondly from across the table. "I'm just not used to it all, you know?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said. "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. But that's how it is with the Weasley's. They accept you as one of their own very easily and they're hard to get rid of once they've decided that." He grinned.

Claire smiled. "It's ok," she said. "I don't mind at all."

After dinner, Claire was helping Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with dish duty with Ginny noticed that Claire was deep in thought.

"So," Ginny began tentatively. "How's living with the twins?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Claire was jolted out of her thoughts. "Good, I suppose," she said nervously. "Fine."

Ginny and Hermione both glanced at each other and then back at Claire.

"Claire, we all saw you talking to Fred out in the front room," Hermione said quietly.

Claire put the plate she was drying down and sat down. "Oh," she sighed. She smiled up at them. "I thought I sensed some eavesdroppers."

Ron and Harry seemed to take this as a hint and left the girls to talk.

"True, we probably shouldn't have" Ginny grinned, not seeming at all remorseful. "But well, the way you two looked together, what was being said…it kind of captured our attention."

Claire sighed. "Well that's understandable."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

Claire couldn't find the words. Hermione and Ginny watched as a flush came to her cheeks. "We…."

"You kissed Claire?" Ron exclaimed, flabbergasted, as he gaped at Fred.

"Say that a little louder will you?" Fred hissed through gritted teeth. "I don't think Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts heard you."

Ron had the decency to look sheepishly at Harry and George who were both chuckling. "Sorry," he said. "But seriously. I thought you decided she was off-limits."

Fred shrugged. "Yeah I said that, but…" he trailed off, noticing the stares that Harry and his brothers were pinning him with. "Look, it's not like I planned it, alright?"

"Ok, ok," Harry said, realizing that this was something that Fred did not want to talk about. "So you kissed Claire. What I'm more worried about is the fact that the Malfoys came into your shop. Are you sure they didn't recognize Claire?"

Fred nodded. "I'm sure. He would have done something about it." He scowled, remembering the disturbing lust he saw in the man's eyes.

"But Jaques Malfoy wants her. There's no mistaking that." He looked up at Harry and Ron. "What do you two know about him? Is he a Death Eater?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure," Ron said. "He doesn't have the Dark Mark but he has done some dirty work for some of the French aristocrats that are directly tied into Lucius Malfoy. That alone has him under the radar."

"How long has he been in England?" Fred asked.

"He's been doing 'business'," Harry held up quote fingers. "With some of the people who work for the Department of Mysteries." He frowned.

"Come to think of it, there's been a lot of awfully weird stuff going on down there for the past little while. There have been people going in and out at odd hours. We even found Mallory Thompson from the Ancient Artifacts Office lying in front of the door to the prophecies. We suspect she'd been under the Imperious Curse but we have no idea what she had been doing while under it."

The four of them frowned, thinking over the strange occurrences.

"How long has this been going on?" Fred asked.

Harry shrugged. "Department of Mysteries has their own agenda pretty separate from the rest of the ministry. But I would say that all of the really weird stuff happened about a year ago or so."

"The same time that Jaques Malfoy came into town," Ron said, comprehension dawning on his face.

The all stared at one another as the third connection clicked.

"The same time that Claire and her mother were captured." Fred said.

Claire finished the story of her encounter with Jaques Malfoy to find Hermione and Ginny staring at her.

"I bet you were terrified," Hermione said putting down the last of the drying dishes.

Claire nodded, shivering as she recalled those cold blue eyes. "I'm just

lucky he didn't recognize me. But still…that man is very dangerous."

"I'm sure Harry and Ron will take care of things," Hermione said, trying to reassure her.

"Most definitely Fred," Ginny said with a grin.

Harry poked his head in through the door of the kitchen. "Hey Claire," he called. "Come in for a bit. There's someone here I want you to meet." He was grinning mysteriously and Claire wondered what he was up to.

Claire went into the kitchen to find Harry, Ron and the twins sitting on the couch. "What is it Harry?" Ron looked up at grinned at her.

"I believe you know an old friend of ours," he said.

She turned around and gasped at who was standing beside her, nervously wringing a dusty tea cozy in his hands.

"It's you!" she exclaimed.

Dobby grinned widely. "Hello again miss!" he squeaked. "Its so good to see you are safe and sound!"

"But….you…" Claire stuttered, trying to comprehend it all. She turned to her friends, who all had wide grins on their faces.

"It was him!" she exclaimed, smiling. "He was the one who gave me the Portkey at Malfoy Manor." She turned to the elf, who was looking a bit embarrassed. "You saved me," she murmured in awe.

"Dobby was once a servant at Malfoy Manor," Harry explained. "Now he works for the Order and is quite happy to keep tabs on the goings on in that place. We were worried because he hasn't been around to report anything for quite some time." He smiled. "Now we know why."

Dobby spoke up. "Dobby knew that you were of the fae clan," he squeaked. "Dobby knew what Malfoy had and knew that he must be stopped. Dobby knew he had to save you. He was ever so glad that it was Harry Potter who saved you." He frowned, looking quite sad now. "Dobby was very sad that he couldn't save the pretty blonde fae."

Claire smiled softly at the little elf. Kneeling, she took one of his little hands in his.

"Thank you Dobby," she said. "I know that you did all you could and I am eternally grateful to you. Without you I would probably be dead right now."

Dobby looked quite embarrassed by such high praise and shuffled his feet. "Well, now that you is with Harry Potter now, I shall see you again. Anything you need, just ask Dobby, miss and Dobby will help!"

"Thank you Dobby," Claire smiled. "I will let you know." She was about to rise to her feet when Dobby spoke up again.

"Dobby has come with a message, miss," he squeaked.

Claire looked down at him, puzzled."What kind of message?" she asked.

"An old friend wishes to see you," he said. "He wishes to meet you at the base of the Forest of Catara."

Fred and the others were startled when Claire started at the name and stiffened immediately. She didn't speak for a long moment.

"Who is this 'friend'?" she said quietly.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby does not know miss. But he assured that he was a friend. He says to meet at sundown."

Harry looked outside. "That's any minute now," he said frowning. He looked uneasy. "I'm not sure I like the sound of this. Who could it be?"

Claire, who had been deep in thought, looked up suddenly. "No one human," she said quietly.

7 heads whipped around to face her.

"N-no one human?" Ron stuttered nervously. "What do you mean by that? And where on earth is the Forest of Catara."

Claire sighed. "That's just it. Technically, it isn't on earth. It isn't in the mortal realms. It is the world of the fae."

This announcement was met by a long silence.

"Are you going?" Fred asked, quietly.

Claire nodded. "Yes. Although I don't know who is asking for me."

"Then we're going with you," Ginny said, but Claire immediately shook her head.

"The fae don't like mortals in their realms. It may anger them." She smiled sadly. "And my powers aren't at their best right now."

"Which is all the more reason we need to come," Hermione said, determinedly.

Claire hesitated. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" The group shook their heads.

"Alright," she said. "But you must do exactly what I say," she said forcefully. "Out there, it is their playing field. Not ours." Her friends nodded, indicating they understood.

"Ok," she said. She sighed. "Well, it's now or never I guess."

She grabbed onto Fred's hand. "Everyone join hands." She grimaced. "And prepare yourselves. This may be a bit uncomfortable."

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all linked hands. Fred jolted when he felt a spark upon his arm and saw the others flinch as well. He looked down and gasped when he noticed his whole body turning into a fine blue mist. His head felt light and he had to close his eyes tightly when he felt as if his insides had disappeared.

The opened his eyes again and gasped for breath. He saw Claire leaning over him, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, brushing a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"Fine," Fred gasped out, trying to blink away the stars swimming before his eyes. He was startled to find himself on the ground, more specifically grass. He looked to see George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all slowly getting to their feet, looking dazed.

"Are you all alright?" Claire said nervously. "I'm sorry. I've never traveled that way with humans before."

"It's fine," Ron said, trying to unplug his ears. "That will just take some getting used to."

George grinned. "It was wicked though."

Fred laughed and shook his head.

Claire looked around. She had an odd smile on her face. "Welcome," she said. "To the fae realms."


	9. A Secret Legacy EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

There was a collective gasp from everyone as they looked around at their surroundings. It was, quite honestly, the most beautiful place they had ever seen. They were standing on grass the richest color green Fred had ever seen. All around them were snow capped mountains, framed by a rich sunset. They were standing by a large river cascading from a beautiful waterfall.

"This place is so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes," Claire smiled a little sadly. "Yes it is beautiful."

Fred looked over, curious by the strange note in her voice. She merely smiled back at him, but her eyes held a strange haunted look.

She turned to the rest of the group. "It's already sunset, we need to travel fast," she said. There was a confident commanding air to her that had not been there before. "It is not safe to be out in the open like this after dark." She said no more, and the others looked around warily.

"Stick close," she said.

She started walking and Fred jogged up to meet her.

"Something tells me this isn't the first time you've been here," he said quietly.

She smiled. "No, although it's been awhile." Her smile faltered. "My mother brought me here while I was growing up. You learned your wizarding magic at Hogwarts-"

"And you learned your faerie magic here," Fred finished, understanding. Claire nodded. Fred furrowed his brow, confused. "But what about your witch magic? You are half-witch, not to mention the daughter of one of the most intimidating wizards I know." He grinned.

Claire laughed. "Dumbledore taught me almost all I know of wizarding magic. My mother taught me what she knew, but I learned all my best charms from Dumbledore." She laughed. "There are some interesting wizarding tricks that Celestines would love to get their hands on."

They both grew silent and Fred marveled at the world around them. It was perfect. It was eerily perfect in fact. There were no dead flowers, no broken branches on trees, the air was so clear it practically sparkled.

He saw a gold speck out of the corner of his eye and looked to the tree next to him. On a leaf was a small golden figure. He gasped. It was unmistakably, a tiny fairy.

The fairy was obviously female was evident curves on her tiny body and waist length shimmering hair. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked over Fred and then flew up to his shoulder, her wings fluttering so fast, they were a mere blur.

"What the—" Fred exclaimed, starting.

The fairy giggled girlishly and played with his hair.

"You're not supposed to be here, human," she said teasingly in his ear.

"Well, yeah, but -" Fred stuttered.

"But I'm not complaining," she giggled again. A sudden breath of air caught his cheek and he looked in astonishment to find another golden fairy on his other side.

"Well, look what we found!" the new fairy giggled, tossing her brown hair and giving him an inviting smile.

"Such a handsome, strong human," the blonde fairy cooed, lightly feeling his bicep with her tiny hands. "How fortunate we are."

"Come play with us," the brunette said, with a sway of her hips. "We can dance in the river, or swing from the willow vines." Her voice lowered to an enticing whisper. "We can show you the most beautiful things. . ."

"Well, I -" Fred murmured. A dull fog was muddling his brain. These creatures…they were so beautiful.

"You can stay with us for as long as you like," one fairy murmured seductively. She rubbed up against his cheek. "Forever even. . ."

"Forever. . ." Fred murmured.

A voice seemed to come from a long tunnel. . .

"No!" All of a sudden Claire came out of nowhere and plucked the fairy out of the air. Fred's head seemed to clear.

_What the hell just happened?_ he thought dazedly, shaking his head.

"I know what you're doing, and don't you dare!" she spat in Celestinian, lightly blowing on the fairy. Despite her power of languages, her tongue slightly stumbled over the words. It had been a long time since speaking the magical language. The fairy shrieked in outrage as she found her wings frozen with ice.

"You stupid half-blood," the other fairy squealed in the same language. "How dare you! This is our realm!"

Fred and the others watched the exchange between the two. Fred wished he knew what they were saying.

Claire fixed the fairies with a cold glare. "Need I remind you of what fae blood I _do_ have? I warn you not to underestimate me."

Both fairies looked immediately fearful and bowed their heads submissively.

"Forgive us, milady," the blonde fairy murmured, her voice barely audible and she stopped struggling and trying to warm her frozen wings. "We forgot ourselves. It will not happen again."

Fred watched as the fairies' demeanors changed dramatically and again wondered what Claire was saying to them.

Claire straightened. "Good," she said. "These humans are my friends and I will be most displeased if any harm comes to any of them. Spread the word."

The fairies nodded a bit glumly and sped off in the opposite direction, flying out of sight.

"What did you say to them?" Harry asked.

Claire glanced over at Fred. "I told them to find other playthings." She looked over the group. "You have to be careful," she said. "The fae have powerful magic of their own and know how to tempt you with it."

Fred nodded, feeling foolish. Claire slipped her hand through his. "Don't worry," she said, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't have been the first."

"What did you say to them that made them dash off so fast?" Ron asked. "They almost seemed like they were afraid of you."

Claire looked nervous. "Never mind that right now," she said. She looked at the darkening sky and the first stars that were appearing in the remarkable clear sky. "We need to keep going."

They traveled for a good part of an hour before Claire suddenly stopped dead. She stopped so fast that Fred almost ran into her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shh. . ." Claire cautioned, looking around warily. "We're being followed."

The others immediately stiffened and tensed, hands on their wands.

A branch snapped behind them and they all spun around. Claire froze.

The figure smiled gently. "Hello, love," she said softly.

Claire felt tears come to her eyes as joy filled her heart.

"Mum. . ." she whispered.

Arianna smiled and moved closer. "I was hoping you would come, love." Her eyes flashed to an eerie silver color and Claire frowned. Wait. Something wasn't right. . .

The beautiful blonde woman moved closer and placed her hand on Claire's cheek. Claire jerked away from the unnatural coldness of her skin. "But you shouldn't have come," the figure gave a slow smirk.

Claire slapped the hand away from her face. "Up to your old tricks again I see, Nissa."

The image of Arianna vanished and was replaced by a strange looking young woman. Her greenish skin had a scaly texture to it, with silver hair and eerie silver eyes.

"And you're still as gullible as always, Claire," she said. There was a slight hum to her voice.

"A little immature don't you think?" Claire crossed her arms and glared at the creature.

Nissa shrugged and examined her silver fingernails. "Humans," she sneered. "So disgustingly predictable." She looked up and looked around at everyone. A slow smile crossed her lips. "And you brought so many." She tsked. "Foolish thing to do, half-breed."

"Don't call her that," Fred snapped. He had been hearing that word a lot in reference to Claire, and it sounded way too much like someone calling Hermione a 'mudblood' for his liking.

Nissa had been examining Harry closely, something like recognition crossing her face before she whipped her head around to study Fred.

"Well, well," Nissa said raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone has an admirer." Fred flushed. "Care to introduce me?"

Claire sighed. "Nissa, these are my _friends_," she emphasized the last word, earning an amused look from Nissa. "Everyone this is Nissa. In case you haven't figured it out, she's a shape-shifter."

"_The_ shape-shifter, thank you," Nissa said haughtily. "You haven't met any others of my kind, have you?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Again, I ask," Nissa said, now serious. "What are you doing here with so many humans?"

"They are here to protect me," Claire said. "Someone wished to meet me and I didn't feel like wandering around the realms, especially when my powers are weakened."

Nissa scoffed. "And whose fault is that? Maybe you shouldn't be denying your heritage."

"And maybe you should mind your own business, shape-shifter," a voice boomed from behind them. Claire's jaw dropped when she saw who it was but it was the rest of her friends who were even more surprised at the familiar creature in front of them.

"Firenze?" Claire walked slowly up to the large centaur. "It was you who summoned me?"

Firenze looked to Nissa. "Leave us," he growled. The shape-shifter glowered at him and melted into the darkness without a second glance.

"Forgive me, milady," Firenze said and to everyone's shock he bowed his head.

Centaurs were very proud creatures and rarely associated with anyone past their own kind. Although Firenze himself was an exception, being that he once taught at Hogwarts. Still, to be seeing him bowing to Claire with humility in his eyes was a bit odd. "I had to see for myself that you were safe." He looked to the rest of the group. "Although I am surprised you brought humans." He allowed a small smile. "Although you do choose good friends." He nodded at Harry. "Harry Potter," he said. "It has been a long time. It is good to see you again."

Harry grinned at his friend. "And you as well."

Claire was surprised. "You know each other?"

Firenze nodded. "But now is not the time. I need to know, do the Death Eaters have the Scroll?"

Claire nodded sadly. "Yes, but they don't know how to use it."

Firenze looked distraught. "It is only a matter of time." He assessed her. "I sense your powers are not what they used to be."

Claire sighed. "Yes," she said. "I have grown weak."

Firenze shook his head. "Never weak milady. Slightly diminished perhaps. You can reach them again."

Claire smiled. "I hope so. But please Firenze, don't address me so formally."

Firenze looked puzzled. "But, Your High-"

He was cut off suddenly by Claire's sharp reprimand. "I mean it Firenze," she looked around nervously at her friends who all looked very confused. "That's not who I am."

Firenze looked like he wanted to say more but restrained himself. "Well, it seems I have more work to do than I originally thought," he murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asked, nervously.

Firenze looked hard at her. "You may have forgotten who you are, Claire, but many of the twilight beings haven't." He peered down at her. "You need to be reminded of who you really are."

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred and the others watched the heated exchange between Firenze and Claire curiously and a bit warily.

"This whole thing is getting weirder by the minute," George remarked, sitting down on a rock.

"No kidding," Harry said. "First that thing with those fairies, then Firenze. . ." He broke off, looking deep in thought.

"You know what I think," Hermione said slowly. "I think there's more to Claire than meets the eye."

"Well, of course there is," Ron said, a bit nervously. "She's a Celestine."

Ginny, who had been silent, spoke up. "It's more than that, Ron," she said. She looked back at the rest of the group. "I don't think Claire is telling us everything. I think she's more than who she says she is."

The group fell silent as they thought this over.

_But why_, Fred thought to himself. _Doesn't she trust us?_

He had known there was something very different about Claire from the first time he met her, and not just her powers. The way she carried herself, the plot with the Death Eaters. Even her exchange with the fairies. She was something much more.

Finally Claire strode over to them. She looked very tired. "It's time to go," she said.

Fred was concerned by how upset she looked. "Are you alright?" he said, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said, forcing a small smile. She looked back at Firenze, who was looking furious.

"Come," Claire said, grabbing Fred's hand and motioning to the others. "I'll lead the way back."

There was a galloping of hooves and suddenly Firenze was in front of him. Claire stiffened.

"I don't want to hurt you Firenze," she murmured, pushing the others back behind her.

"In human form, milady, you can't," Firenze glared at her. "Come. I dare you to fight me."

Harry strode forward suddenly, drawing his wand.

"I don't know what you're doing, Firenze," he said, the Auror in him coming out. "But I think it's best if you let us leave."

Firenze never broke eye contact from Claire. "This is between me and Claire, Potter." His eyes widened suddenly and he laughed.

"They don't know who you are, do they?" he said and Claire flushed.

"Leave it alone, Firenze," she said. Her voice was turning into a low growl. _Damn him,_ Claire thought. _I know what he's trying to do._

"But why hide it?" Firenze asked. Claire and Firenze were circling each other now, both eyeing each other, both ready to spring to attack.

"And you said these people were your friends," Firenze mocked. Claire's eyes flashed a bright gold.

There was something very odd about the way she was moving now, Fred noticed. Crouched low to the ground, she moved slowly, fluidly, gracefully, but with every inch of a predator. Almost. . .cat-like.

"And to think that the rest of us had faith in you, in your power," Firenze said, in disgust. "You are a disgrace to both your human race and to Celestine-"

Firenze's words were cut short as a large white tiger sprang upon him, knocking him to the ground.

There were sounds of surprise as everyone scrambled backwards.

"What the-?" Fred exclaimed.

"It's Claire," Hermione murmured in awe as she peeked out from around Ron, who had instinctively thrown himself in front of her. "It's her spirit animal."

The tiger growled in rage as the centaur struggled to his feet, panting.

"See," Firenze said, all of his earlier anger now gone. "I knew you were never weak."

Claire in her tiger form was a magnificent sight to behold. Her leg muscles rippled as she circled Firenze warily, baring her fangs in warning. Finally, she seemed to calm. Then, she crouched, stretching her muscles, and extending her sharp claws.

The tiger looked back at the group, who were staring with wide eyes.

Fred stood still as she walked slowly towards him. He watched in awe as the moonlight reflected off of her white fur, making the black stripes seem to glow. She looked up at him, and Fred saw two beautiful violet eyes. The same violet eyes that first took his breath away.

The tiger butted his hand, and Fred lay his hand on the soft fur.

_Don't worry_. The voice seemed to come within his head. _It's still me. I'm sorry if I frightened you._

_It's alright_, Fred tentatively thought back. _Just a bit of a surprise._

Firenze came up to them again. "It's a glorious thing, is it not, milady?" he said quietly. "To feel the grass beneath your paws, to feel the wind in your fur, all of that power in your body?"

Claire closed her eyes, letting the power envelop, letting the animal instincts wash over her. But only for a moment. It was too intoxicating, too invigorating. If she wasn't careful, it would take control. Slowly, hesitantly, she melted back into her human form.

She knelt on the ground for a moment, trembling. Concerned, Fred knelt down and took her hand.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet slowly. "It's been a long time since I used that much power and I didn't expect it to drain me that much." She turned to Firenze, smiling slightly. "I'd forgotten what it was like."

Firenze bowed his head. "You had the power all along, milady. You just needed to be shown the path again."

Claire sighed. "But is it the right path I wonder."

Firenze shook his head. "That is not for anyone else to decide but you."

Fred tilted her chin so she was looking directly at him. "Claire," he said. "Who _are_ you? Really?" He had to know.

She smiled nervously. "My name is Clarice Nivea Desiree Moonstorm Black. I am Princess of Catara."

**XXX**

**XXX**

Fred lay on his back in the grass, looking up at the brilliant night sky full of stars. His mind was racing.

_Why didn't she tell me who she was?_ He thought a little angrily. _She didn't think I would be able to handle it? Or did she just get a kick out of me spouting off my feelings like some love-sick teenager?_

_No,_ he realized, calming down a bit. _That's not what she's like. She's not manipulative. She tried to tell you that it wouldn't work. . ._

"Fred?" A soft voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up to see Ginny coming towards him. She looked worried. "Are you alright?"

Fred gave a slight smile and shrugged. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Ginny sat down beside him. "How can I not worry? You're hurting." She looked speculative. "I didn't realize you had such strong feelings for her. But now…" she bit her lip. "Now it's unmistakable."

Fred grimaced. "Well that's just great it's so obvious," he muttered sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be like that," she chastised. "Plus," she added, smiling. "I really don't think it's one sided."

Fred blew out a sigh. "Ginny I knew you were out there listening at The Burrow." Ginny flushed and Fred smiled. "Come on, you were always the world's worst eavesdropper." He looked up at the sky again. "I know it's not one-sided. I know she feels the way I do. But she said it wouldn't work out." He sighed. "And now I know why."

Ginny looked like she wanted to say something else but Fred cut her off. "Look Ginny I don't want to talk right now," he said firmly. "I just want to be alone right now."

Ginny sighed. "Alright," she said. She looked hard at him. "But keep this in mind Fred Weasley. Harry always said the odds were against us, that we would never work out because of the destiny that he thought he had to fulfill. That's why he broke up with me at the end of my fifth year. But we proved that we choose our own destiny." She smiled. "And now look where we are." She got up and walked towards the rest of the group.

Fred watched everyone as they explored the large clearing. Ron and Hermione were splashing each other and laughing by the river. Harry and Ginny were cuddling and looking out over the valley, watching as the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. Claire was teaching George how to find pixie dust, much to George's delight. Fred watched her for a minute, watching how Claire laughed at something George said, her eyes sparkling and the smile that lit up her entire face.

"She's extraordinary, is she not?" came a voice from behind him. Fred frowned in annoyance. He could get no peace, could he?

He looked up to find Firenze behind him.

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Don't try and fool me, boy. I see the way you look at her." Firenze sent him a penetrating look that slightly unnerved Fred. "I would suggest trying to discourage you're feelings for her. It would only end in heartache."

Fred glared at Firenze. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Firenze gave him a sympathetic smile that only irritated Fred further, and looked up to watch Claire. "I know that that beautiful young woman over there is destined for a legacy that you would have no part in." Fred felt a sharp pain in his chest. "She is princess by birth. But if she chose to fulfill her destiny, she would be queen. You would only distract her from her duty. But in the end, she will fulfill her duty and come back to the life she was meant for."

"We chose our own destinies," Fred snapped. "You can't tell her how to live her life."

"I never said I was going to," Firenze said, his tone cold. "But she feels the pull of her magic, of her people. She can't deny her legacy." Firenze turned away. "Save yourself the heartache that you humans are so prone to. Stay away from her."

Fred fought down his rage as Firenze walked away. But that rage soon died down to sadness, and finally to understanding.

_He's right_, Fred thought, defeated. _She's god damned royalty, meant for a life so much more than what I could offer her. I'm just some joke shop owner from a poor family._ He sighed. Claire Black would never be his.


	10. Storm Warnings EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** sighed as she looked out the window to see the sun peaking out over the horizon.

_Finally_, she thought.

She had been lying awake in bed for hours, unable to sleep. Much as it had been for the past three days. Ever since her journey back to the Forest.

She couldn't get Firenze's words out of her mind. She couldn't forget how it felt to fully access her powers again. Since her capture, they had been so diminished, and then after her rescue she had fully immersed herself with her new life. Her new friends. She had almost forgotten about her legacy, her heritage. It had felt. . .

_It felt like living a normal life for once_, she thought, frowning. But she had fooled herself. She wasn't normal. She could never be. She couldn't allow herself the leisure of spending a day relaxing at a cozy home, laughing with friends, or. . .

Or love. Definitely not love.

Fred's face immediately swam into her head and she tried to banish the sorrow that accompanied it.

How she wished things could be different.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and put on some clothes. Stumbling to the kitchen, eager for a cup of coffee, she spotted George at the table.

He grinned at her, then immediately looked concerned. "You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Claire shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind," she said dismissively. "I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

George watched her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The poor girl looked exhausted. Ever since their journey Catara, she had looked deep in thought, almost cut off from everyone. Like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. And from everything that they had been told, it seemed that it was exactly that.

Fred came into the kitchen, looking harried. "George, where's that latest box of Skiving Snackboxes? Didn't we make -" He stopped abruptly as he saw Claire.

"Oh," he said, his eyes growing shuttered. "Good morning." He gave her a small smile.

Claire smiled and a light seemed to come into her eyes. George noticed that for the past few days, that light only came out when she looked at his brother.

"Good Morning," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"Good." Fred tore his gaze away reluctantly and his gaze fell to the box on the table. "Ah, here they are."

"I'll be done in just a moment and then I'll come down and help you open up," Claire said, politely.

"Oh. . ." Fred looked like he was struggling for words. "Um. . .you know, we might not need the help today actually."

Claire's smile dimmed. "Oh?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. . .it probably won't be that busy today, and we're so used to dealing with the shop just the two of us," Fred said, trying to sound casual. He ignored George's glare. "I'm sure you'll have more fun hanging out with Hermione and Ginny."

Claire swallowed and George had a sudden urge to kick his twin. "I understand. No problem. I didn't mean to intrude."

Fred started to pick up the box and Claire rushed over. "I can carry something down if you -"

"I'm fine," Fred said sharply. Claire started and the hurt that flashed in her eyes twisted Fred's insides.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry," she said, quietly. She swallowed hard. "I'll just. . .Floo over to Harry and Ginny's then. See you later." She practically ran out of the room.

Fred wanted to kick himself. Or run after her and tug her into his arms and banish the hurt that was in her eyes. Hurt that he had inflicted. He felt like a heel. One look at George's face told him that his twin obviously felt the same way.

"You are such a prat," George said, his voice cold. Fred realized that George was furious.

"What do you mean?" Fred said, feigning ignorance.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," George snapped. "Do you really think being a complete arse is going to change the way you feel about her?"

"Well, I can at least try can't I?" Fred muttered, getting irritated.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy hurting her because it's quite obvious that's what you're doing."

Fred was struggling with the box of Skiving Snackboxes, about to drop it, when he finally snapped his head towards George.

"George! I get the point!" he snapped. "Now come help with this box and you can lecture later."

George scowled but moved to help his brother. The walked down the stairs and simultaneously groaned at the sight of the over crowded store and the mile long line at the register, where their assistant, Verity, looked as if she were about to have a stroke.

George shot his brother a scathing look. "Yeah, it's not going to be busy at all," he mocked. "We'll be dead as a bloody door nail!" He whacked Fred on the back of the head.

Fred glared at him. "Shut up and let's get to work."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** tumbled out of the fireplace at Harry and Ginny's flat to be met with Harry and Ginny lounging comfortably on the couch. Harry looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" he said, nevertheless moving up to give her a hug of greeting.

"Oh, you know," Claire said shrugging. "Thought I'd stop by and be social for awhile."

Ginny noticed the slightly hurt look in her eyes and scowled. "What did my idiot of a brother do to you?"

Claire sighed. "It was nothing really. My fault I suppose." Claire felt heat scald her cheeks. She should have backed off days ago. She felt like she had completely embarrassed herself. "I guess I was just in the way."

Harry looked outraged. "Is that what Fred said? That's complete bollocks!"

Claire shrugged. "He didn't say it, but I'm sure that's what he meant." She frowned. "I just wish I knew what I had done."

Ginny inwardly sighed. So that was how Fred was playing it. Completely push her away and be a complete git? _Men_, she scoffed.

"Well, no matter," Ginny said, jumping up. "Hermione and I were going to spend some time in Diagon Alley anyway. The boys will be working and we could use some girl talk. What do you say?"

Claire smiled. "Sounds perfect. When can we start?"

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Hermione** shook her head in disgust as Ginny relayed what had happened earlier that morning. The girls were sitting at their favorite coffee shop relaxing and catching up.

"Men," she said. "Can't live with them. . . "

"Can't live without them," Ginny finished, chuckling.

Hermione laughed. "I swear, even with all the intelligence people seem to think I have, relationships I've never been quite able to figure out."

Claire thought this odd. "But you're marrying Ron."

Hermione grinned. "Ah but that's the beauty of love. Even when it makes absolutely no sense, has no rhyme of reason, it just feels right."

Claire groaned. "As if that makes any sense whatsoever." She scowled at her friends. "And who ever said I was in love with the man?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I never did!" she said, defensively. "I'll admit, there was a certain. . .attraction. . ." Claire fumbled over the word and Ginny and Hermione grinned. "But it's fairly obvious that it was temporary."

Hermione looked at her. "Is that what you think it was?"

Claire hesitated, then sighed. She couldn't lie to her friends. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I can't describe what I feel about him. It's all so confusing, I can't even begin to sort it all out." She looked away. "Although now I guess I won't find out."

Ginny and Hermione looked confused.

"He had every right to back away," Claire said, quietly. "I told him there wasn't a chance of us being together, and after everything that happened in Catara, I think he finally realized that." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's for the best."

Ginny sighed. The both of them were so damn stubborn. "If that's what you really think. . ."

"It doesn't matter what I think or feel," Claire said, a harsh edge to her voice. "I have my duty."

Ginny scowled. She hated that speech. She had heard the same bollocks from Harry. She didn't believe it then, and she didn't believe it now.

"You have a duty to yourself," Ginny said firmly and Hermione nodded in agreement. "To your heart."

Claire was quiet a moment. "Now if only I could figure out what it was telling me."

Ginny smiled. "That's always the hardest part," she said softly. "But when you figure it out, it's completely worth it." She looked over at Hermione to see if she wanted to add anything, but the brunette was staring at something behind them, looking puzzled.

"Earth to Hermione," Ginny said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie. "Hmm, oh!" she said, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry."

"What were you looking at?" Ginny asked curiously, looking to where Hermione was staring.

"That woman over there," Hermione said pointing. Ginny looked to where she was pointing. "In the light purple coat."

Ginny looked confused. "I see her," she said, looking at the woman who was marching past them. "What about her?"

"She looks awfully familiar. . . " Hermione said.

Ginny frowned, keeping her eyes on the blonde woman. She did look a bit familiar. . .the woman stopped suddenly and looked over to where to where the twins' joke shop was. The woman smiled devilishly and flipped her hair and then smoothed her dress. Ginny and Hermione both gasped as realization swept through them.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said quietly. "I don't believe it."

Ginny glowered. "Wonderful. What is she doing here?"

Claire looked to the two girls, getting increasingly more confused. "Who?" she asked.

The two didn't appear to have heard her. Hermione frowned. "Who knows what she's up to. But wherever she goes, trouble is sure to follow."

Ginny groaned. "And she's headed straight for the joke shop."

Ginny and Hermione both got up, pulled an extremely confused Claire to her feet, and headed to the joke shop.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Fred** and George gave simultaneous sighs of relief as the last few customers of the lunch rush ambled their way out of the store.

"Thank Merlin," Fred groaned, collapsing on the chair in the back room.

"Finally time to breathe."

George sat down beside him and casually flicked his wand, conjuring a couple water bottles. He handed one to Fred, who took it gratefully.

"No kidding," George said yawning. "But Verity did pretty good with the rush." Fred nodded in agreement.

"But I wouldn't have minded a little extra help," George said slowly, chancing a glance at his brother.

Fred scowled. "I know, I know," he groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I was a complete and utter prat to her." He grimaced as he remembered the hurt look in her eyes when he snapped at her.

George grinned. "Well as long as you accept it."

Fred glared at him. "Can you honestly blame me for trying to keep an arms length away?" he asked. "We both know it wouldn't work but I still can't keep my bloody hands off her!"

George frowned at him. "I don't understand it. What is it about her? I've never seen you like this."

Fred was quiet a moment. "I don't know and it drives me mad. I can't stop bloody thinking about her."

George smiled slowly. _Well what do you know?_ he thought. _One of the Weasley twin pranksters has finally been snared._ He grimaced slightly. _Hopefully I have a couple years left to enjoy my bachelorhood._

"Well why don't you do something about it?" George said. Fred grunted in response.

They enjoyed the rest of their break and were just about to go back to the store when they heard the bell about the front door signaling a customer.

The twins walked out to the store and both gaped at who was standing at the doorway, impatiently tapping her perfectly manicured fingers against the doorway.

"Gwendolyn?" Fred asked in disbelief.

She grinned and flipped her blonde hair. "Hello boys," she cooed, coming over and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Miss me?"

Fred shook off his surprise. "It's been a while," he said, giving a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said, examining the shop. "I thought I'd come by and look at the place." She smiled slowly. "I hear you two are making quite the name for yourself."

"But what are you doing here in London ?" George asked impatiently. _Wonderful,_ he thought with a grimace. _What the hell is she doing here?_

Apparently Fred was not thinking along the same lines. George rolled his eyes as Fred looked appreciatively at her ample curves and the low cut shirt that hugged her chest.

_Those are new_, George observed, following Fred's gaze to her chest.

Gwen seemed plenty aware of the attention and casually leaned over the counter, blatantly offering them a generous view of her cleavage.

"I received a little wedding invitation," Gwen said. "For your younger brother. He's marrying that one girl. What's her name? Harmony?"

"Hermione," the twins corrected simultaneously.

George found it interesting that Gwen would bother coming to the wedding when she didn't even remember the bride's name.

"Whatever," Gwen said, shrugging. She smiled slowly and ran her hand along Fred's bicep.

"Still playing Quiddich, Fred?" she cooed.

Fred grinned. "A bit, yeah."

"Hmm," Gwen said, a devilish glint in her eye. "It shows."

George rolled his eyes in disgust. Normally he would be jealous of the attention that Fred was receiving. But not with Gwen. The girl was gorgeous, it was impossible not to admit that, but it was a circumstance where he could easily say "Been there, done that. Had enough trouble to last a lifetime." But then again, a lot of blokes could say that about Gwendolyn Pierce.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**"Will** you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Claire grumbled as Hermione and Ginny practically dragged her down the street.

"Just come on," Ginny said impatiently.

"That helps a lot," Claire muttered.

Hermione and Ginny both stopped dead in front of Fred and George's shop.

"What do we do if it's her?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, you're going to stop me from hexing the blonde bimbo," Ginny growled. "And we're going to ignore all poison that spews out of her mouth."

Claire grew even more confused as Ginny and Hermione pulled her into the shop and then froze as she noticed a leggy blonde practically hanging all over Fred.

Fred glanced toward the door and jumped away, looking sheepish.

"Oh!" Claire said. "Sorry," she said. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything love," George said cheerfully as he went over to give her a hug.

Hermione forced a smile at the blonde. "Hello Gwen. How's France?"

Gwen looked irritated at Fred's distraction but quickly stifled it. "Wonderful of course," she said. "I've been staying in my father's chateau. It's a beautiful view of the wine vineyards." She wrinkled her nose. "Much too far from the shopping districts however. My father is looking for a suite in Paris for me at the moment."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "How nice for you," she said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

Gwen's eyes snapped towards hers. "Jenny darling," she said, smiling scathingly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "How's Harry?"

"Fine, thank you," Ginny said stiffly.

"Good," Gwen cooed. "You will tell him I said hello?" Ginny narrowed her eyes. Gwen sighed dramatically. "I've heard he just got his Auror's license." She grinned. "I bet he looks bloody good in those navy blue robes."

Ginny growled.

Claire snorted in disbelief and Gwen's eyes snapped over to her.

"And who are you?" she asked, noticing the way that George's arm rested comfortably around her shoulders.

Claire smiled politely. "I'm Bella," she said "I'm a family friend of the Weasley's."

"Very close friend," George cut in. "She's come to visit for a while. She's staying in our flat while she finds a place to settle down."

"How nice for you," Gwen said coolly. "And how is the twins' couch?"

"They were kind enough to give me a room, actually," Claire said slowly.

Gwen's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" she looked at the twins and smiled devilishly. "Your own I trust?"

Claire flushed, mortified. "Yes, of course. . .I don't. . .I'm not—"

"It's not like that," Fred stepped in, sounding irritated. "Cl—I mean Bella," he quickly corrected himself. "Is not that kind of girl."

Gwen pouted at having been reprimanded. "I meant nothing by it," she said, waving her hand. "It just hardly seems appropriate." She smiled slightly at the way Claire turned even redder.

"I hardly think you're one to lecture about propriety," George said cheerfully. _Someone needs to put her in her place_, he thought, furious that she would blatantly question Claire's morals.

Gwen glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

George shrugged casually. "Oh nothing," he said. "By the way, how was your stay with the French Minister of Magic ?" George sighed dramatically. "I heard you were caught in quite the precarious position with him in his vineyard. How do his wife and 2 children feel about that?"

Gwen's ice blue eyes smoldered angrily. "Don't believe everything you hear in the tabloid rags," she said flippantly. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Yes," George said slowly while Ginny and Hermione stifled their snickers. "I'm sure you just accidentally dropped some grapes in your knickers and he was helping you retrieve them?"

Gwen gasped outrage. "You've got a lot of nerve!"

George grinned. "I do try, dear Gwennie."

Gwen sniffed. "It's really a pity your maturity level hasn't improved much since school," she said. She smiled coyly over at Fred who looked slightly embarrassed. "At least compared to your brother."

George rolled his eyes.

"Well," Gwen sighed dramatically. "I really must get my room booked at the hotel. At this time of year, they usually run out of suites fairly quickly." She rested her hand on Fred's arm.

"I could use some help carrying my bags," she said, smiling.

Fred felt ridiculously awkward with Claire standing there with Gwen blatantly flirting with him.

_But why should I?_ he asked himself. _It's not like we're dating. I'm allowed to socialize and flirt with whoever the hell I want_.

"Of course," Fred said, grinning. "And I'll buy you dinner afterwards," he said.

He winced as he caught Claire's stunned hurt and Ginny, Hermione and George glaring daggers.

_You had to add that last part, didn't you?_He thought to himself.

Gwen giggled. "Of course."

Claire held her breath as Fred led Gwen past them.

Ginny was sputtering angrily. "That stupid, no-good, wanker!" she exploded. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"That's the thing," George grumbled. "I don't think he's thinking at all." He grimaced as he saw Claire valiantly trying to cover her hurt.

"I'm sorry about that love," he said gently, squeezing her shoulder.

Claire shrugged, stuffing her trembling hands into her jacket pockets. "It's alright," she said. "I mean, Fred and I aren't together, and we both know we can't be. He has a right to date whoever he wants."

Hermione snorted. "But Gwendolyn Pierce? You're 50 times the girl that tart is."

Claire sighed and sat down. "I just feel so stupid."

George frowned. "Why is that?"

"Well. . ." Claire said reluctantly. "It's just. . .he said he had feelings for me."

Claire flushed. ". . .And he kissed me. I just thought he meant it, but apparently he was just having a bit of fun."

"Claire, no," Ginny protested. "It's not like that. Its -"

"Please, don't," Claire whispered. "I just want to forget about it." With that, she gallantly picked herself up and started up the stairs to the twins' apartment.

Hermione was fuming. "Can I please strangle Fred?" she growled.

"Get in line," George said. "I can't believe what an idiot he's being."

Ginny groaned. "Well, everyone better hold on tight." She grimaced. "Because Hurricane Gwen just blew her way into town."


	11. Biting Words EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

Claire tossed and turned in the small bed, irritated. Another night unable to sleep. Wonderful.

_And all because of that damn redhead I can't get out of my head,_ she grumbled.

She turned over, only managing to get her legs tangled up in the sheets.

Frustrated, she shot out her hand and she yelped in surprise as the entire bedspread flew off her and shot across the room in a big gust of wind.

She scowled. _Wonderful,_ she thought. _Now this is affecting my powers. I really need to get a grip on this._

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, surprised to find George at the kitchen table.

"Well, hello," he grinned at her. He held up a cup. "Tea?" he asked.

"Please," she said, sitting down across from him. "What are you doing up?"

George shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said. "I'm a bit of a night owl." He eyed her curiously. "I could ask you the same thing."

Claire smiled nervously. "Couldn't sleep."

George smiled knowingly. "Anything on your mind?"

Claire scowled at him as she sipped her tea. Claire knew George knew full well what was on her mind.

George grimaced. "Sorry, bad joke," he said. "It happens occasionally." He grinned and Claire giggled.

They were quiet a moment.

"He's being an idiot, you know," George said softly.

"Please George," Claire said quietly "It's not important."

George reached over and placed his hand on hers. "He deliberately hurt you," George said and Claire could hear the anger in his voice. "That matters."

Claire sighed and put her face in her hands. "This whole thing is so messed up." She groaned. "I never asked for this to happen. My mother always warned me against the stupid mind games you men are so fond of."

"Well I'm flattered you have such a positive outlook on my fairer gender," George said cheerfully.

Claire grinned. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Nothing personal."

George shrugged, unfazed. "Can't say I blame you," he said.

George was pensive for a moment. "You know," he said slowly. "Fred and I may be twins, but that doesn't mean we're alike." He shrugged. "At least not as alike as many people think we are."

Claire was confused. "What do you mean?"

George seemed to be thinking up an explanation. "Well," he said. "It's true that we have that eerie way of finishing each other's sentences." He grinned. "And we always have shared the dream of this joke shop."

"But. . ." Claire asked

"But," George said smiling. "In a lot of the deeper ways, we're very different, especially as we get older. In school, we were flirts, I'll admit it. We were far more serious about girls and pranks than actual schoolwork, and pranks we took more serious than the girls."

Claire giggled.

George grinned and continued. "To be honest, I'm still like that," he admitted. "I'm still way more serious about the joke shop, not interested in any relationship other than a quick fling." He shrugged guiltily. "I enjoy my bachelorhood way too much."

"But with Fred. . ." he broke off, looking pensive.

"With Fred what?" Claire asked, curiously.

"With Fred I think he's looking for more," George said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Claire said quietly.

George shrugged. "It's hard to explain. We've always been able to read each other like a book, and as we've gotten older, I've noticed that Fred has seemed more. . .restless." He frowned. "It's like he's. . .searching for something. Something that's missing in his life. Something that will make him feel more complete."

Claire looked down, feeling completely unnerved by George's intent stare. "And what does that have to do with me?" she asked quietly.

"Because I see the way he looks at you," George said. "And although he may be too stupid to realize it right now, I think he might have found what he was looking for."

Claire cleared her throat nervously. "I think you're reading too much into the situation."

George sighed. "Claire. Just answer one question."

Claire held her breath.

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Claire let out her breath so fast she almost choked. There it was. The question she was terrified he was going to ask.

Was she in love with Fred? How was she to know? She thought about how her heart had almost stopped in her chest when she saw Fred was Gwen, how he had looked at Gwen with appreciation, with desire.

Then she remembered the way he had looked at her. The way his eyes shined when he had looked at her. The way he held her tenderly and made the rest of the world disappear. The way she felt when he was even in the same room as her.

"How should I know?" she said finally, trying to ignore George's probing gaze. "I've never been in love."

"Well that's not an answer is it?" George said, quirking an eyebrow.

Claire was just thinking of something else to say when they heard a girlish giggle from the living area.

George groaned. _Wonderful,_ he thought scathingly. _Blondie and Fred must be back._

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," Gwen cooed sweetly. She lowered her voice seductively. "It doesn't have to end you know."

George felt like gagging. _What is her deal?_ he wondered. _She knows that Claire is here._

Fred laughed somewhat nervously. "Not tonight Gwen. I've got an early morning."

George could practically see Gwen's magically altered lips pouting. "It's because of that Bella girl, isn't it?"

Fred was silent.

Gwen gave a very unlady-like snort. "Well that answers my question. Who the hell is she anyway? She didn't go to Hogwarts."

Fred thought fast. "She went to. . .uh. . .Beauxbatons," he said.

"Really?" Gwen looked thoughtful. "Interesting." She waved it away. "Anyway, it's nice of you to help out and all, but really, since when do you go out of your way for a charity case?"

Claire's eyes tightened in annoyance.

Fred stifled his anger at hearing Gwen so blatantly insult Claire. He shrugged indifferently, trying to placate Gwen, knowing that he was only going to piss her off if he acted like Claire meant something more.

"She's just a family friend," he said. "My mom asked me to keep an eye on her. She'll be gone soon."

Claire gasped, stunned hurt washing through her. George growled under his breath, furious at his brother.

"Very soon?" Gwen cooed, innocently.

Fred sighed. "Yes Gwen, very soon."

Gwen smiled, satisfied. "Alright, then," she said. "Well, I guess I'll just see you later then." She kissed him on the lips before Fred could even dodge away.

_Finally,_ he groaned when she apparated. _I forgot how much she talks about herself. _

He yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. He turned the corner and froze as he saw the two people sitting at the table. He winced as he saw Claire's pale face.

_Please say they didn't hear. . ._he trailed off, horrified as he saw his twin's furious glare._Oh no. . ._

He swallowed hard. "How much did you hear?" he asked quietly.

His question was answered as Claire pushed herself out from the table and ran out of the room. Fred frantically ran after her.

"Claire wait!" he said, quickly. "That wasn't what it sounded like, I swear!" He grabbed her hand. "Please just let me explain -"

"Save it Fred!" she said, her voice choked up. "Let me go!" she wrenched her arm away.

George pushed Fred out of the way. "Are you happy now?" George growled at him.

George caught up to Claire just as she was heading to the door. "Claire wait," he pleaded. "He's an idiot. He didn't -"

"Please George," Claire whispered. "Just let me go." She held back her tears valiantly but a single tear fell down her cheek. "If this is what love feels like, then I never want to fall in love again."

George was so surprised he let go of her hand and before he could stop her, Claire misted away, leaving only faint blue dust.

_Well_, he thought dazedly. _I suppose she just answered my earlier question._

Fred sat at the table, staring at the space where Claire had disappeared.

_What have I done?_ he thought.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Harry **yawned as he stumbled to the kitchen. He yanked open the ice box and frowned at the distinct lack of food that was inhabiting their kitchen.

_I thought Ginny went grocery shopping,_he thought grumpily. After a moment, he finally settled on left-over Chinese take-out.

He stopped suddenly as he felt a faint prickling on the back of his neck. He braced himself, cursing himself for leaving his wand on the bedside table in his and Ginny's bedroom.

He sighed with relief as he saw a faint blue mist. _It's Claire,_ he realized. He looked at the clock, puzzled._Something's wrong,_he thought, concerned. _It's awfully late. . ._

Claire appeared a moment later. Harry eyed her carefully, noticing how she was trembling faintly, and she was a bit pale.

"Claire?" Harry said, worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Harry's genuine concern finally broke Claire and she fell into his arms, tears falling down her cheeks silently.

Harry comforted her, silently fuming. _Damn Fred,_ he growled. "What did he do?"

Claire struggled to collect herself. "How did you know it was Fred?"

Harry half-smiled. "Intuition."

Claire gave a watery laugh and wiped her eyes. "I just feel like a complete idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Harry said firmly. "Why would you think that?"

Claire was about to respond when they heard a tired voice. "Harry," Ginny yawned sleepily. "What's going on? I heard voices –" Ginny blinked in confusion when she saw Claire.

"Claire?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" She cursed as she took in Claire's dejected state. "Stupid prat," she muttered.

"Is it that obvious that he was the cause of it?" Claire said frowning.

"I just had a feeling," Ginny said shrugging. "Come in the kitchen and have a cup of tea, and tell me about it . . . "

**XXX**

**XXX**

. . . "I didn't even think, I just ran," Claire finished, finished her tea. "I didn't know how to react, what to say to him."

"I know what you should have said," Ginny growled. She was fuming. "That stupid wanker."

"Would you be hacked off if I beat the hell out of your brother?" Harry muttered.

"Not before I do, dear," Ginny said sweetly.

Harry shook his head. "It's complete bollocks Claire. He probably didn't even mean it –"

"It doesn't matter," Claire said firmly. "Its obvious that he's one of those men who's heads get turned easily by a girl like Gwen -"

"Gwen?" Harry said in surprise. "Gwendolyn Pierce?" She looked over at Ginny. "What's she doing in town?"

"Apparently she's here for Ron and Hermione's wedding," Ginny said frowning. Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that," Ginny said defensively. "You do know who her cousin is don't you?"

Harry frowned in confusion for a moment. "Oh," he said, remembering.

"Hannah Abbott. I forgot about that." Harry shook his head. "Hannah is one of the nicest people I know. Something seriously went wrong with that gene pool."

"And the invitation did say Hannah Abbott and family," Ginny said grudgingly.

"So let me guess," Harry said wryly. "Gwen put the moves on Fred. Because I know George wouldn't fall in that trap." Harry grinned. "George has been there and done her."

Claire grinned as Ginny smacked Harry on the arm. "Oh stop," Ginny said, trying valiantly to hold back her laughter. "I remember all that." At Claire's look of confusion, she explained further. "George briefly dated Gwen right after she graduated. Although I don't know if using each other as sex toys really qualifies as 'dating'."

"She's basically a gold digging slag," Harry explained, grunting when Ginny smacked him the stomach. "What?" he defended. "It's true! She's only after the blokes with money and status. It took me months to get her off my back and only after Ginny gave quite an excellent bat-bogey hex. She hasn't come near me since." Harry grinned at Ginny who merely smiled serenely.

"Well it's not like Fred needed a lot of convincing," Claire said frowning. She shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it tonight." She bit her lip. "I really hate to ask, but is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

"Like you even needed to ask," Harry said grinning. Ginny flicked her wand and conjured some blankets.

"The couch folds out," Ginny said. "Let us know if you need anything."

Claire nodded and crawled under the blankets eagerly. Harry patted her shoulder. "Goodnight then," he said.

"Goodnight," Claire murmured.

Harry made his way out the door, still fuming about Fred. "Stupid, no-good, prat, I should really tell him where to shove it. . . "

Claire smiled sleepily as she heard Harry's grumbling.

_It's really nice to have a brother,_ she decided. And with that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**George** frowned at his brother. "Would you quit your pacing? You're driving me mad."

"Well excuse me for not having your calm, collected demeanor," Fred snapped, anxiously running his hand through his hair. "Where could she have gone?" he muttered. He collapsed in a chair. "I'm such an idiot," he groaned.

"I would have to agree with you there," George said casually.

"I know I was stupid," Fred said, putting his face in his hands. "But I can't bloody think straight when it comes to her! I try to be with her, and fate inevitably throws something back in our faces. I try to keep an arms length and I end up hurting her." Fred sighed. "Although the latter is worse."

Fred groaned. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well," George grinned. "Next time you see her, pull your head out of your arse, kiss the daylights out of the girl and tell her you love her."

Fred's head snapped up at the last part of George's sentence. "What?"

"You heard me," George grinned.

Fred glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about." But there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that stirred violently to life when he heard George say the word love. It downright terrified him.

What was love? How was he to know? Sure he saw how Ginny and Harry were, and Ron and Hermione, and even his mother and father. But for him? He never thought there would be someone out there, someone that he would want to hold and cherish. He stopped suddenly. But then again. . .there had been this feeling he had been having lately. This. . .emptiness- no, not even that. Just something missing. He had brushed it off as young restlessness. He was Fred Weasley after all. Him and George were the famous pranksters, not to be taken too seriously, and never to fall in love.

But then all that had come to a crashing halt from the moment he had first looked into a pair of bright violet eyes.


	12. Undeniable EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

"Can I _please _take a Polyjuice Potion or something?" Claire groaned.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Because I refuse to humiliate myself any more in front of that stupid man," Claire said stubbornly.

Ginny tried to hold back a grin. "It's him that's humiliating himself, and I'm sure he realizes it too. But how would a Polyjuice Potion help?"

Claire shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know. I could pretend to be one of your relatives. I'm sure there's enough of you that even Fred doesn't recognize."

"I see your logic," Harry said grinning. "That way he wouldn't be tempted to snog the daylights out of a cousin." Ginny giggled.

"I wouldn't recommend a Polyjuice Potion," Harry said. "They never last long and they taste horrible."

Claire grinned as she recalled Uncle Albus' tale of the Golden Trio during their second year. "Personal experience?"

Harry laughed.

Claire sighed. "I really shouldn't have said that. It's Ron and Hermione's engagement dinner at the Burrow and I'm amazed and flattered that I was even invited. I really want to be there for them."

Ginny smiled and squeezed Claire's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll make you a deal. If you want to leave after a few hours we'll both come back and have a girls night."

Claire rolled her eyes but agreed. "After a few hours you might have to peel his charred hide off the ceiling," she grumbled.

Harry laughed out loud. "I would love to see that."

They apparated to the Burrow and were immediately assailed by the intoxicating smells coming from Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.

Harry and Ginny went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione leaving Claire in the living room. She was just about to go in and greet Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen when she heard voices from the kitchen.

". . . I'm sure she'll be here dear," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"I just said something stupid. . ." Fred said and Claire's heart skipped a beat. "I was thoughtless and I hurt her. She ran off." He sighed. "I'm terrified that she might have gotten lost, might have been found by a Deatheater."

"I'm sure she's smarter than to go wandering off by herself," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly. "Although I'm surprised at you." Mrs Weasley sounded disapproving. "You two dance around each other unlike anything I've ever seen. Why would you try so hard to push her away?"

Fred was quiet a moment and Claire strained to hear what he would say next.

"I'm not sure I know," Fred murmured. Fred groaned. "Although now I don't know where she is and I'll never forgive myself if something happened to her. "

Claire smiled wryly. _I suppose I might as well put him out of his misery,_ she thought.

"I'm right here," she said quietly, stepping into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley smiled over at her and bustled into the next room to set the table.

Fred jerked his head up. The sense of relief he felt was staggering. "You're alright, thank Merlin!" Without thinking, he ran over and tugged her into his arms, making Claire squeak slightly in surprise. Fred was embarrassed by his own actions and quickly let her go.

"Oh. . .um. . . sorry," Fred said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm just really glad to see you're alright." He gave her a small smile.

Claire quirked an eyebrow. "You actually care?"

"Of course I do!" Fred exclaimed. He grimaced slightly. "Ok I deserved that."

He looked away. "Truth is," he said quietly. "You should know better than anyone that I care a little too much."

They were quiet for a moment. "Then why did you say that Fred?" Claire said quietly. "Is that how you really see me? A charity case?"

Fred winced. "That's not what I meant," he said, pleadingly. "I was trying everything I could to get her to leave, and I was thoughtless." He took a step forward and took her small, soft hand in his.

"Forgive me?" he said.

Claire opened her mouth, then abruptly closed it again. He looked so honest and trustworthy but Claire was still hesitant. She wanted to believe that he was telling the truth. But she was so afraid of trusting him, afraid of trusting herself. She had promised herself that she would keep an arms length away, but somehow she was failing miserably.

She was saved from answering when she saw Harry step into the room.

"Hey Claire, I think Hermione wanted you." Harry's eyes darted over to Fred briefly and he frowned. "Something about bridesmaids dresses. "

Claire smiled. "Thanks Harry." She glanced at Fred. "I better go."

Fred wanted to stop her, but the look on Harry's face stopped him.

The silence when Claire left the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"If I were you," Harry said slowly. "I wouldn't try apologizing just yet. Let her stew about it for a while. She has the right to be a bit upset."

Fred winced. _I should have known that's where she would go_, he thought wryly.

Fred sighed. "Harry, look -"

"Don't start Fred," Harry snapped. "You really hurt her."

"I know, I know," Fred ran a hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot."

"What the hell are you doing with Gwen anyway?" Harry asked.

Fred shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know," he said. "A sense of familiarity, I suppose." He turned away. "Less likely for anyone to get hurt."

"Like you just hurt Claire?" Harry snapped.

Fred didn't know what to say. He knew Harry was right.

"Harry, I -"

"Don't say anything, Fred," Harry growled. "Now I know what it feels like to be the protective older brother, and I intend to not muck that job up."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fred said, irritated at Harry's tone.

"What I mean is," Harry said slowly and meaningfully. "If you ever hurt her again, you'll have to answer to me."

For the first time since they'd been friends, Fred was actually a little afraid of Harry. The hard, blazing look in his eye was nothing to take lightly, and Fred knew that Harry wouldn't hesitate on his threat. On the other hand, Fred couldn't blame him. He knew that if roles were reversed, and Harry ever hurt Ginny, he would feel the same way.

Fred nodded, slowly. "You got it, mate," he said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Good." Without a final look he walked back into the living room. Fred stared after him and sighed. _This is all going downhill way too fast_, he thought.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** smiled as she examined the old dusty piano in the living room. She ran her fingers over the wood and giggled as she picked up a dust ball with her fingers.

"It looks like you haven't been played in years," she murmured.

"That's probably true," said a voice from behind her and she turned to see Sirius in the doorway.

She grinned at him. "It's nice."

"Arthur has no idea what to do with it," Sirius said smiling. "He just liked it because it was a muggle toy and I'm sure you've learned how he is." Claire grinned and nodded.

Sirius cleared his throat. "You know. . ." he said slowly. "Your mother knew how to play. Very well actually."

Claire smiled as memories sprang up in her mind. Her mother playing lullabies while she slept on the couch. They would sing Christmas carols on Christmas Eve while drinking hot cocoa.

"I know," Claire murmured, surprised that memories of her mother didn't pain her as much as they used to. They were pleasant to look back on, but she didn't dwell on the pain. "She taught me."

Sirius smiled. "I'm not surprised." He gestured to the piano. "You should play something."

Claire laughed slightly. "I don't know," she said. "It's been a long time. I'd be surprised if I remembered anything."

Sirius grinned. "There was something your mother always used to say while we were in school. ' The keys of a piano are like the keys to your heart. Play the right chords. . ."

"And the music of your soul will be revealed," they finished together. They grinned at each other.

"She made it seem a bit ominous," Claire said, making a face.

"But it was true," Sirius said. "When she played, it was real magic. Her soul flowed with the music like nothing I had ever seen." Sirius gestured to the piano again. "I'm positive you inherited her gift."

Claire smiled. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll see what I've got." She sat down at the piano, and let her fingers run over the keys, letting herself get reacquainted with the feel, greeting them like old friends. She took a deep breath, and then, suddenly, a song came to her. Smiling, she started to play.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**"So** I'm guessing she hasn't forgiven you yet," George remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

Fred shrugged and moodily stirred his cup of hot chocolate with his finger. "I'm giving it time," he muttered.

George nodded. "Wise choice." He grinned. "I heard Harry giving you an earful."

"Can't say I blame him," Fred said grimacing. "He thinks of Claire as a sister and I know how we'd feel if he ever hurt Ginny."

"Well of course," George nodded. "But I know we'd all want Ginny to be with Harry rather than any of the wankers she dated at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "We know he can protect her."

George nodded. "Exactly." He grinned. "Remember that bloke that grabbed Ginny's rear in the pub a few months back? Ginny still won't tell me the whole story but I believe it involved a nasty little hex with painful rupturing boils on his...er...nether-regions." He shuddered dramatically and Fred glared at him.

"Remind me not to get on Harry's bad side."

Fred grimaced and instinctively covered himself protectively. While Harry as an Auror was pretty dangerous, Harry as a protective boyfriend (and apparently adoptive brother) was downright lethal.

Fred opened his mouth to make a snarky reply when they heard soft music coming from another room. The twins looked at each other in confusion.

"What's that?" George said, looking around Fred to peer into the next room.

As if pulled by some invisible force, Fred walked into the sitting room and found Claire playing the old muggle piano. Sirius was sitting on the couch and motioned for them to be quiet.

Claire didn't seem to even notice them; she was so intent on her music.

Fred was amazed at the transformation. The music seemed to deeply calm her and she smiled.

_She has dimples in her cheeks, _Fred realized_. How have I never noticed that?_

Then to his astonishment, her low hum, turned into a song.

**XX**

**XX**

_I can't believe this moment's come_

_It's so incredible that we're alone_

_There's so much to be said and done_

_It's impossible not to be overcome_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Her voice was incredible. He looked over at his twin and saw that George had the same awestruck expression that he was probably wearing.

Her voice started quiet and seemed to grow with confidence. She didn't seem to mind that she had an audience, she just let the music take her away, and Fred could feel himself letting go as well.

**XX**

**XX**

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_

_Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK_

_So take this feeling'n make it grow_

_Never let it - never let it go_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Claire barely acknowledged the large audience that she had acquired. Then again, she realized, it was nice to not care about the _how _and the _why_. She just wanted to _feel. _Suddenly her eyes snapped up and immediately locked onto Fred's. Fred couldn't look away. His heart slammed in his chest as he looked back at her. Back into those violet eyes that seemed so open at that moment. To Fred it seemed like that just for a few moments, she was letting down her walls. She was letting him - and only him - see her. And at that moment, Fred felt true magic. The kind of magic that was never taught to him in a classroom.

**XX**

**XX**

_(Dont let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(Dont' let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(Dont' let go)_

_No, I won't let go_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Claire couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. He was staring at her, his brown eyes soft, yet probing. She knew she was letting herself go. It was such a terrifying concept, yet at the moment, she couldn't stop the feelings rushing through her, and for once she didn't care.

**XX**

**XX**

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

_Cuz there's something here I can't explain_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

_You get my senses running wild_

_I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile_

_So take this feeling'n make it grow_

_Never let it - never let it go_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Tendrils of golden heat flickered in the room, making it almost hard to breathe. The tendrils floated from the tips of her fingers, floating across the room, and Fred gasped as an electric shock coarsed through his body. The tendrils tightened, the connection between them growing taught. Magic flew through the connection, threatening to choke him.

He could feel _everything. _It was as if all of his senses were on overload. He could _smell_ nothing but the sweet scent of roses, _hear_ nothing but the piano and the sound of her voice, _see_ nothing but brown hair, and violet eyes, _feel_ nothing but the pounding of his heart.

Fred saw fear flicker in her eyes as she realized what was happening, confusion written on her face. For just a moment he wondered if she was going to shut herself down again. But she stayed strong, and allowed a small smile for him. Fred smiled slightly back at her, trying to ignore the intense feelings that were scaring the daylights out of him.

**XX**

**XX**

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To make this moment feel so right_

_The feel of you just fills the night_

_So c'mon - just hold on tight_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

The song ended and the haze in his head seemed to clear. She ended the song, and the room broke out into applause. Claire was startled as she saw not only Sirius, Fred and George in the room, but also Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Claire, darling!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That was beautiful. Simply beautiful!"

"That really was awesome," Ginny said, grinning.

Claire smiled slightly. "Thanks...I guess," she said weakly.

Before she could say anything more, Fred came up and grabbed her by the elbow.

"What just happened?" he whispered shakily. "What did you just do?"

"I have no idea," Claire said honestly, just as shaken. "I'm just as confused as you are. Some kind of...fae magick maybe."

"So you ensorcelled me or something?" Fred said, feeling somewhat panicked by the intense feelings still coursing through his veins.

"Of course not!" Claire snapped. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I wasn't in control of it at all."

Fred looked like he wanted to say something else but Sirius walked up to them.

Sirius smiled. "So I was right. Just like your mother."

Claire shook her head. "Hopefully not," she muttered. She looked at Sirius. "This might sound strange, but..." she stumbled over the words. "Was I..._ normal?" _Sirius looked confused for a moment and Claire rushed to explain herself. "I mean, did you feel anything…well…_strange…_when I played?"

Sirius had a very far-away look in his eyes.

_It can't be..._ he thought, dazedly. He remembered all too well when he was 16 and his life had changed. Arianna started singing, and the world had...disappeared somehow. Even now, years later, he remembered all the feelings so vividly, although the whole experience still seemed like a dream. He looked over at Fred, who looked as if he had been punched in the stomach.

_Well what do you know?_ he thought.

"Why do you ask?" he asked carefully.

Claire looked a bit frightened. "Oh nothing. Forget I asked." Her eyes darted over to Fred and Sirius inwardly sighed.

_I'm just getting used to the whole father thing,_ he thought. _I have no clue how to deal with this._ He sighed again. _Who am I to deny that kind of magic? I should know better than anyone that it's undeniable..."_

He smiled, remembering. "You know, she played the piano in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas one year. When she played..." he broke off. He suddenly looked over at Fred, who couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He smiled knowingly. "It was then that I knew I was in love with her."

Fred's heart raced as Claire looked over at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

_I think I know the feeling. . ._ he thought to himself.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** sighed as she leaned against the cool porch beam. She reached out her hand, feeling the cool raindrops soothe the heat of her skin. A heat she hadn't been able to get rid of since she had stopped playing the piano.

"You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful," said a voice from behind her.

Claire barely flinched when she heard his voice. Funny, how she could sense his presence now. She smiled slightly.

"I'm tougher than I look," she said.

Fred smiled slightly. "You don't have to convince me of that." He stepped up beside her, leaning against the railing.

They stood there in a surprisingly comfortable silence until finally Fred spoke.

"Everyday I learn something new about you," he said quietly. He smiled slightly. "You were incredible in there."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said.

Fred sighed and opened his mouth again, but Claire cut him off again. "I know you want to apologize, Fred. But it's not necessary." She smiled at him softly. "It's all forgiven."

Fred sighed. Somehow he knew she would say that.

"I don't deserve it," he whispered. He shook his head grimacing. "I've been a prat to you these last few days." He ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just – well, I knew you had a lot to think about since we got back from Catara. I wanted to give you the space to do that without any other…" he blushed slightly, stumbling over his words. "…Outside distraction."

Claire furrowed her brow. "Is that what you think you are, Fred? A distraction?"

Fred was silent. He didn't think it was necessary to repeat what Firenze had said.

"It's not true," she said quietly, laying her hand on his arm. "If anything, you've saved my sanity." She chuckled quietly. "There are some days where I forget that I'm half-human." She smiled. "Truthfully, it's nice to feel the humanity. It's nice to remember that there is a part of me that is allowed to laugh, to cry, to hurt." She frowned. "The fae don't have that luxury. They are very…controlled." She squeezed his arm. "But now I have my human best friends, who I've come to trust and love more than anything."

Fred grimaced. "And yet I'm doing a good job of betraying that trust."

Claire smiled. "I wouldn't say that," she said. "People make mistakes. Another beauty of being human."

Fred turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "I know you don't think it's necessary, but I'm going to say it anyway." He took her hands.

"Claire," he said. "I am so sorry for what I said and what you overheard with Gwendolyn. You are most definitely _not _a charity case, and it pissed me off that she would even suggest a thing like that."

Claire opened her mouth to say something else but Fred held up a finger.

"I'm also sorry that I was a prat to you the other morning when you were just trying to help. I'm sorry for the rude things that Gwen says to you." He sighed. "I'm sorry for making a big mess of things."

Claire smiled softly. "It's alright, Fred. I forgive you for everything." She squeezed his hand. "Does this mean we're friends again?" she asked hopefully.

Fred smiled. "Definitely friends." He ignored the painful pang in his chest.

They heard Ginny from inside calling for Claire. Claire smiled.

"I'm glad we talked, Fred," she said.

"Me too," Fred said softly, as she walked back inside. He sighed, looking out into the Burrow's large garden.

He was glad that he and Claire were back on good terms. He was happy that he had finally gotten over his selfish impulses and let her back in.

_It's not enough_, a little voice in his head whispered.

He knew it was his own fault he was staring at this big mess. There were so many other things he needed to say to her, so many things he still needed to figure out himself.

He wasn't quiet sure what he _should _have done in that moment. But he knew what he _wanted _to do. He wanted to call out to her before she walked away. He wanted to pull her close and feel those sweet lips against his again. He wanted to hold her face, look into those beautiful eyes, and tell her…

_Tell her what? _Fred snorted. _You can't even figure out what you feel._

So for now, he was just running in place, watching her take her heart and walk away.

Fred sighed. He had a bad feeling that time was going to run out for him.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Hey guys – Ok so there's some MAJOR editing going on as you can tell. I've split this last chapter into 2 chapters and added some more Fred/Claire angst (which you can't tell me you don't love). **

**The song that Claire played at the beginning of the chapter was "Don't Let Go," by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan.**

**However, in the last part of this chapter, I thought of the song "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. I was agonizing over how to finish this chapter – it just felt too rushed and incomplete to me. Suddenly this song popped in my head and I thought it was perfect for Fred's situation. I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading the last part…I think it's effective ; )**


	13. Transformation EDITED

**XXX**

**XXX**

Harry grimaced as he struggled with the navy blue work tie, tugging on it helplessly in the sitting room mirror. He looped it around, hoping to finally make himself look halfway professional, only succeeding in nearly strangling himself. He cursed under his breath.

He frowned as he heard a light snort from behind him. "Having trouble?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny walked out of the bedroom. "Do you mind helping me instead of just amusing yourself at my expense?"

Ginny tsked. "So touchy," she said as she untied and then started re-tying the blasted torture device. "Not expecting a good day at work?"

Harry groaned. "Don't get me started. I have to go in and modify a bunch of memories at the muggle London police station. Then I have to make up some crap story about how some anonymous bomb was put in a daycare when in reality some stupid parent taught his kid a charm to make his stuffed teddy bear strangle the other kids when they wouldn't share their toys."

Ginny pulled a face. "Lovely," she said sarcastically. "You'll be back for the party tonight won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Harry said. "Not only would Ron and Hermione skin me alive but I'm not about to miss the famous Claire and Fred tango."

Ginny laughed. "No kidding. Well, according to Claire, since she's been back at their flat, things have been good. They're friends." She rolled her eyes. "And nothing more."

Harry shook his head. "Typical. Those two are exhausting. And after last week, too."

Ginny frowned. "That was rather. . .odd. When she sang, he had the strangest look on his face. So did she. It's like. . ." she struggled with an explanation. "Well it's like they were in their own little world."

Harry frowned. "That was interesting." He grinned suddenly. "Hopefully he'll figure it out soon."

"Figure what out?" Ginny asked.

"Please," Harry scoffed. "It's obvious. He's completely in love with her."

Ginny laughed. "How can you tell?"

Harry looked at Ginny, suddenly serious. "Because he looks at her the way I look at you." He stroked her cheek. "Like nothing else in the world exists." He grinned. "And there's no way Claire can resist that Weasley charm. Believe me," he kissed her. "I know."

Ginny smiled seductively. "Why, Mr. Potter, you almost make it sound like a bad thing."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I said no such thing. I couldn't do without it," he leaned down and kissed her.

Ginny melted under his strong embrace and fierce kiss. It was amazing how even after 3 years of dating him, he still made her feel like that shy, clumsy, 11 year old who had put her elbow in the butter dish.

"Ginny?" Harry murmured breaking away.

"Hmm?" Ginny said, her senses slowly coming back to her.

"Why does my tie smell like you?" Harry frowned, puzzled, and smelled his tie again. Sure enough, it smelled like Ginny's vanilla soap.

Ginny smiled slowly. "Harry, Harry, you don't remember?" Harry frowned and she ran her finger down the tie. "Last weekend. . .after Claire went back with the twins. . ." she leaned forward and nipped his earlobe, making Harry shudder. "Let's just say you're not the only one who has worn that tie recently," she whispered.

Harry grinned, remembering. "Oh, right," he leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck. "Except I'm wearing something besides _just_the tie. Not that I was complaining," he added. "Oh, and I distinctly remember what we did after I removed it."

Ginny let out a half giggle, half moan as Harry nipped on the sensitive area behind her ear. "As if I could forget."

"Me neither," Harry murmured against her skin. "It made us extremely late for drinks with Ron and Hermione. We were a bit. . .tied up. Come to think of it. . ." he wiggled his eyebrows. "That's a fabulous excuse I could give to Moody as well."

Ginny laughed as Harry picked her up and laid her on the couch. His touch was maddening and she was about to completely lose her senses when they heard a small feminine gasp and looked up to see Claire, who had just misted to their flat.

"Oh bloody hell!" Claire turned around and immediately covered her bright red face with her hands. "I am so sorry!"

Ginny and Harry both jumped up and attempted to fix their rumpled clothing.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry Claire."

"No, no," Claire squeaked, mortified. "I'm sorry. I should have owled first!" She giggled. "I can come back later."

"No need," Harry said, fixing his glasses. He laughed. "I'm actually going to be late for work anyway." He kissed Ginny and hurriedly kissed Claire on the cheek.

"Bye Harry," Claire grinned, slowly getting over her embarrassment. "You look good in a tie, by the way."

He grinned and gave Ginny a decidedly wicked wink. "I'm not the only one." Ginny flushed as he disapparated.

Claire grinned over at her. "It looks like he put you in quite a state. Miss your morning romp?"

Ginny shot Claire a narrowed look. "Someone's feeling cheeky this morning," she teased, swatting at her.

Claire laughed. "Not to worry. From what I noticed, it was mutual. Either that or someone put a Shrinking Charm on his trousers -" Claire cut off abruptly and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh Merlin I can't believe I just said that!"

Ginny gaped at her for a minute and then burst into giggles. "Claire!" she exclaimed. "Are you saying you looked?"

Claire laughed out loud as she turned bright red. "No! Are you kidding? Harry's practically my brother!" She shut her eyes. "Oh God, now I have a mental image." She caught Ginny's eyes and they burst into laughter again.

Ginny shook her head. "You continue to amaze me, Miss Black."

Claire grinned. "Good amazement I hope."

Ginny smiled. "Very good." Ginny studied her friend. "Very different from the girl Harry and I rescued in the park mere weeks ago."

Claire smiled softly. "I would hope so. Freedom is an amazing thing." Her eyes looked far away. "I thought there was a part of me that the Death Eaters had defeated. But since I've been here with you guys, getting to know my father. . ." she smiled. "I feel more confident, more carefree. More of the old me coming out. The real me."

Ginny smiled. "I find I like the real you. You're feisty."

Claire grinned. "Feisty, sassy, and stubborn. Traits my mother swore up and down I got from my father. Not to mention his warped sense of humor." Her smile faded. "At least that's how I used to be."

"I see it," Ginny said. _And I can see why my brother is crazy about you,_she thought.

"What are the twins up to anyway?" she asked. "Didn't they close up shop for the weekend for the wedding?"

Claire nodded and grinned. "They've been having fun experimenting with Pixie Dust. Last week George grew vines out of his nose, and the reason I'm here now is because Fred effectively turned the entire flat into a swamp." She rolled her eyes. "The smell is what drove me out."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like them alright. So are you looking forward to tonight?"

Claire grinned and nodded. "Another reason I'm here actually. I can't figure out what to wear. Not that I don't love the clothes we originally got for me," she added hastily. "But it's all very girl-next-door. Too Mary-Sue." She wrinkled her nose. " I want to go for something a little more. . .sexy." She grinned.

"Something that tells the world that I'm happy, confident, and . . ."

"Fearless?" Ginny finished for her.

Claire smiled. "Yeah, fearless. I really like the sound of that."

Ginny grinned, and suddenly yanked Claire to her feet. "I've got just the thing," she said.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Claire gulped at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well," she said finally. "It certainly is. . .fearless."

"It looks amazing," Ginny said grinning as she stepped back to admire her handiwork, "You said you didn't want anything too low-cut."

"Well it's not low-cut," Claire said laughing. "It just makes me very. . .er. . ." she glanced down at her chest. ". . .Perky."

Ginny laughed. "Yep. Just be careful you don't fall out. Hermione had an unfortunate experience on her 21st birthday. Ron had to punch out one guy."

Claire laughed.

"Plus it's the Stag and Doe party. You're supposed to let loose a bit." Ginny shook her head. "I'm still surprised that Fred didn't ask you to be his date." She wrinkled her nose. "But I'm guessing that Gwen wrestled that out of him."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Good guess. Which is why I'm going with George."

Ginny dropped the hanger she was holding in shock. "George asked you to be his date?"

Claire looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. He knew I didn't have a date so he offered to escort me." She seemed to hesitate. "And then he asked me to breakfast tomorrow morning before the wedding." She hesitated again. "And then I'll be George's date at the wedding."

Ginny blinked, surprised at this new revelation. "Does Fred know?"

Claire glanced over at her in surprise. "Why would he care?"

Ginny resisted the urge to whack her friend upside the head. _What a stupid question,_she thought. She inwardly groaned. _Oh shit. I have a feeling this is all going to blow up in somebody's face._

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

Fred put down the shop paperwork he had been working on and glanced at his watch. _I should probably start getting ready for the party,_he thought. He grimaced slightly. _Almost time to pick up Gwen._

He admitted she was fun enough as a fling, but he had seen why George had gotten rid of her quickly. _And it's not like she's made me forget about Claire,_he thought. If anything, it was getting worse by the day. It was torturous, the way she smelled, the way she laughed, the way he could sense her presence the moment she walked into a room.

Fred was still lost in his thoughts when George walked out of his bedroom, whistling merrily as he straightened his button up shirt and put on a pair of dragon hide boots.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked Fred.

"Probably," Fred said. "I'm picking up Gwen in a half hour."

George shook his head. "She'll eat you alive mate. Watch yourself."

Fred laughed slightly. "Dually noted." He shrugged. "But it's not like I could ask Claire. We're keeping up the whole 'friends' appearance."

George nodded slowly. "That's true." He hesitated a moment. "Which is why I'm taking her."

Fred froze, certain he had heard wrong. He slowly turned to his brother, who was watching him warily. "What?"

George shrugged slightly. "I asked her to be my date to the party and she agreed." George hesitated again. "She's also my date to the wedding after we grab breakfast tomorrow morning."

Fred gritted his teeth and shoved his slightly shaking hands into his pockets. "As friends, of course, I understand," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

George sighed and looked away. "Maybe," he murmured, almost to himself.

Fred felt a roaring in his chest as he struggled to comprehend his twin's meaning. _He can't possibly be thinking. . ._

"What do you mean by that?" Fred asked, struggling to stay calm.

George turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Look, mate, I'm not going to lie," he said. "Maybe my feelings for her are a little more _friendly_than they were before. Maybe I want more."

"More?" Fred exclaimed. "What more do you want?" His blood boiled. "She's not like any of the tarts you usually go out with. She deserves far more respect than that!"

George snorted. "And you're one to talk dating the Mother Teresa herself. Give me a bit more credit."

Fred growled low in his throat and turned away, afraid he was going to do something rash if he didn't attempt to control himself. "Don't do this to me, George," he said, quietly, almost pleading. "You know. . ." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I know what?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fred swallowed hard. "You know how I feel about her."

George shook his head. "Actually I don't, Fred. I don't even think you do." He sighed. "Sorry mate, but you blew it. I would be a fool to let a girl like that pass me by." He smiled sympathetically at Fred. "And I'm no fool."

With that, Fred watched as George walked away and felt his heart sink a little more.

**XXX**

**XXX**

George checked his watch for the third time. "Claire, are you almost ready?" he said, knocking on her door. "We're going to be late."

"5 more minutes," she called back, adjusting the tight fitting top that Ginny lent her.

George rolled his eyes. "You said that 15 minutes ago." He snorted. _Women,_he thought. "Does it seriously take that long to put on clothes and make-up?"

Claire laughed slightly. _Men,_she sighed. She took a final look in the mirror.

"Well," she said to herself. "It's now or never. Remember. Fearless."

"Good luck dearie," the mirror said dreamily.

The door opened and George's jaw dropped as she stepped out of the bedroom.

_Blimey. . ._

Claire was no longer the sweet and innocent young girl that was occupying their extra bedroom. She had on a sparkly red tank top that clung to her like a second skin, giving her enough cleavage to make a man's mouth water. A pair of tight fitting jeans hung low on her waist, revealing the soft creamy skin of her stomach and black leather boots peeked out from the bottom. Her hair was curled a bit more, giving her hair a sexy, tousled look. Red earrings dangled from her ears, and she had light pink lip-gloss on lips that begged to be kissed.

"Wow. . ." George said, finally finding a voice.

Claire grinned. "My face is up here George," she said and George snapped his head up and smiled guiltily, knowing that his eyes were wandering to that red top. . .

"I was just admiring the complete package," he said grinning. "I'll be the envy of all the lousy berks who wish they were good enough for you." Claire laughed and George extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Claire said.

George laughed slightly to himself as they disapparated. _I can't wait to see the look on Fred's face. . ._


	14. Cruel Intentions EDITED

_**Hey guys – just a warning about this chapter, there is some sensitive material in it – mainly attempted rape. Don't like, don't read, but there are a few reasons why my story is rated M. **_

_**XXX**_

"So I said 'No I_don't_ want the dress owl-ordered, I want it _now._But of course the saleslady at Enchanting Fashions was soooo incompetent. . ." Gwen made a dismissive noise and waved her hand. "I asked her, 'Do I look like the kind of girl who waits around for a week when I have better things to do?"

Fred grunted noncommittally and took another shot of Firewhiskey. The warmth of the liquor was finally loosening him up a bit but it would take a few more shots before he would be able to handle Gwen's ramblings. And a few more after that before he could handle seeing Claire. _With George,_he growled. He motioned the barkeep for another one, barely noticing that Gwen had gone on.

". . .So of course my father had a few choice words with her superior. He's very influential - Fred are you even listening to me?"

Fred looked over to see Gwen with a peeved glare aimed at him. "Of course I am. Sorry Gwen," he said, trying to placate her.

Gwen looked pleased. "Good, well, as I was saying -"

"Finally!" A flash of long red hair whipped by Fred and he looked to see his slightly buzzed sister leap on the two people who had just come in the club. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Thanks Ginny," Claire said laughing, prying the girl off her. "You look good!"

"What this old thing?" Ginny grinned jokingly, fingering the strap on her sparkly green tank top. She winked. "And you look awesome as well."

Ginny moved out of the way and Fred almost inhaled his shot of Firewhiskey. _Bloody hell. . ._ he thought.

He loved the whole girl-next-door persona she gave off, but this. . .he had trouble keeping his eyes away from that luscious view of cleavage that the tank top gave. Not enough to be skanky, but enough to set his imagination wild. _Red is a damn good color on her,_he thought dazedly. It wasn't just red. It was sinful red. His eyes freely roamed her sun-kissed skin, smooth as silk, on her long neck, her smooth stomach, down to her waist. . .that George's arm was so casually thrown around. Suddenly his blood burned for an entirely different reason.

"Well well well," Gwen drawled. "Looks like Mary-Sue decided to stop playing house. Just be careful. I hear public indecency tickets are quite expensive these days."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Big words there Gwen. Did you pay big galleons for those too, or did you spend all of it on that floatation device you call a chest?"

George sprayed half the group with butterbeer as he roared with laughter. Ginny looked as if she could burst with pride, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all laughing as well. Fred tried desperately to cover up his laughter with a wild cough, which turned into loud hiccoughs as Gwen turned purple with rage. Merlin, his timid little rose had grown quite the backbone.

"Why you little -" Gwen growled.

"Ah ah ah," Claire tutted. "We wouldn't want you to pop anything." She grinned as the entire crowd fell into giggles once more. She grabbed George's arm. "Let's dance," she said.

"You don't have to convince me, love," George said grinning. Fred wasn't laughing anymore. He watched as they disappeared into the sea of people.

Hermione watched Fred's reaction and felt a little sorry for him. She went over to him. "It's your own fault you know," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" Fred snapped his attention away from Claire and his brother reluctantly. "Oh," he said. "I know." He smiled wryly. "George said as much the same thing." He shrugged. "Can't say I blame him."

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "It's just a bit strange. I've seen you and George go after girls for years. I've just never seen you get this jealous."

Fred frowned. "Yeah, well, maybe this time is different."

Hermione laughed a little. "Of course it is." Her smile widened. "You've never been in love before."

Fred's eyes snapped up to hers. "You don't know what you're talking about." It came out a bit forced and Fred knew it.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't even try to hide it. I went through the same thing with Ron you know."

Fred didn't say anything. Hermione leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You could always cut in, you know."

Fred smiled a bit. Now there was an idea. He chanced a glance over at Gwen, who looked miffed at being neglected again. He saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville walk in and breathed a sigh of relief. Here was his escape.

"Hey mates," he called, waving them over. They waved back and walked over.

"Hey Fred," Seamus said. "How are ya?"

"Not too bad," Fred said. "You guys remember Gwen?" The 3 nodded as each of their gazes landed immediately on her chest that Gwen tried extra hard to show off. She preened when they immediately greeted her enthusiastically.

Fred was glad that Parvati, Lavender, and Luna were elsewhere, he really didn't want to be the cause of a female hissy fit. The 3 girls hated Gwen and would blow a gasket if they saw their boyfriends anywhere near her. When Gwen and the others were distracted in conversation, he stood up, and purposefully strode over to where Claire and George were dancing on the floor.

"Can I cut in?" he said, smoothly grasping Claire's hand gently from where it lay on George's arm.

Claire was startled by his sudden appearance. She was even more startled and a little frightened by the intensity of his eyes as he looked at her. George looked at her for her approval and she nodded slightly. George smiled and threw up his hands in a mocking sign of surrender. He threw Fred a look she couldn't quite interpret as he melted back into the crowd. Without saying anything Fred slowly took her in his arms and they started to sway back and forth.

"Are you having a good time?" Fred said. He said it right in her ear since the music was too loud to talk normally. She nodded mutely. The feel of his hands on her bare skin made it so she couldn't think of an intelligible sentence to form.

"Um, yes," she said. "I've never really done anything like this, so I suppose it's a new experience for me."

Fred smiled and Claire couldn't help but melt a little. "It doesn't show. You fit in just fine."

Claire laughed a little. "Good to know." A new song started up, this one still as upbeat as the last one, but somehow more sensual and Fred pulled her even closer to him and Claire prayed that he didn't feel the slight shiver that ran through her body. "Now we're talking," he said, almost to himself.

**XX**

**XX**

_You Know I Don't know what it is_

_but something about you is so irresistible_

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type_

_To Hide what I feel inside_

_When he makes me weak with desire_

_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait_

_Let him think I like the chase but I cant_

_stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant_

_to say No_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

They danced with the upbeat tempo, but so close together that they could feel each curve of each other's bodies. Fred had to restrain himself from burying his face in her hair. She smelled incredible. She smelled like roses as usual, but she had on a perfume too. Light, but musky. It made him think of dark, sultry, moonlit nights, candlelight, and bed sheets. He gritted his teeth as soon as the image came to him. _Merlin, don't torture yourself more than you have to,_he thought to himself.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They kept dancing, not even thinking about how close their bodies were, it came so natural. Their rhythm was perfectly synchronized as if they had been doing this for years.

**XX**

**XX**

_But he's irresistible_

_up close and personal_

_now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe, more than just_

_physical deeper than spiritual_

_his ways are powerful_

_and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

_Dont you think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right_

_That I should really say goodnight_

_But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)_

_Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same_

_that I dont want to play no game (No)_

_Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me_

_I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Claire couldn't help but relate perfectly to the song. Fred looked unbelievably handsome in a sexy brown button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly, revealing his muscled biceps and the color set off his warm brown eyes perfectly. She had noticed his jeans before, how they hung lightly on his hips and made his butt look fabulous.

_Oh Merlin,_she groaned to herself. _You totally just admitted you were checking out his butt!_Fred seemed to notice her perusal of him and he grinned devilishly.

"Like what you see?" he said and Claire was thankful that it was too dark to see her scalded cheeks.

"Of course," she said, recovering herself. She grinned impishly and decided to play with him a bit. "How about you? Like what _you_see?"

Fred chuckled a bit darkly and Claire shivered. "Understatement of the year," he murmured. He finally gave into his urge and nuzzled his nose on her neck. Claire was glad he was holding her or her knees would have buckled from under her. "You look incredible," he whispered in her ear.

Claire bit her lip and Fred swallowed a groan. Merlin, she looked sexy when she did that. "Thank you," she said smiling.

They continued dancing and Claire was overtaken by the feelings and sensations coursing through her body. Feelings only he could invoke. She knew by the look in his eyes that he felt the same.

"Fred what's happening with us?" she almost whispered.

"You feel it too don't you?" Fred murmured into her ear. He pulled back to look at her. "It's how it is with us. I don't know what it is. All I know is that I've never felt this way. The way you look, the way you smell. . ." he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "The way you taste." He leaned down again. "I know you feel it too, Claire. It's undeniable." He smiled a bit wryly. "You have no idea what you do to me." They danced closer, and Claire's hip suddenly met his and she gasped as she felt _exactly_how she affected him.

"I think I have an idea," she said, hoping to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her.

**XX**

**XX**

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)_

_more than just physical_

_deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

_Cant You see whenever he's close to me_

_I really find it hard to breathe_

_Hes so irresistible_

_baby you know its more than just spritual_

_His kisses are powerful_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

As they danced, they moved closer and closer together, if that was even possible. Fred knew she could feel the effects she had on his body. He wondered if it would scare her away, but she smiled slightly and kept dancing with him. She didn't even flinch away when one hand moved almost subconsciously to her butt, his other hand drawing small circles on her bare waist. If anything, she moved closer to him, both arms thrown around his neck, holding on to him as if he would disappear.

Their breathing came out heavier and heavier as the other dancers moved with the music as well. Not that they were aware of anyone else in the room.

Holding her like this was driving Fred mad. He could feel her desire just as heavily as he could feel his own. _Merlin I want her,_he thought torturously. He had thought of her sexually before of course, ever since his mad attraction to her first started. But this was almost insane. Her eyes locked on his again and once again Fred could feel himself falling into those brilliant violet orbs. _But it's so much more than that. So much more. . ._

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_He's so Irresistible (yeah yeah)_

_Up close and personal (oh yeah)_

_Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)_

_More than just physical (oh yeah)_

_Deeper than Spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

_He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)_

_up close and personal (irresistible to me)_

_I can hardly breathe_

_more than just physical_

_deeper than spritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible To Me..._

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

The song ended almost abruptly starting into a faster, almost rock song. They pulled away, both breathing heavily. The spell was broken rudely and they looked away slightly.

"Umm," said Claire. "I think I'm going to grab a drink." Fred nodded, trying to get his breathing back under control. He watched her walk quickly to the bar.

_You bloody, sodding idiot,_he scolded himself. _You were acting like some randy teenager._

He followed her back to the bar. He needed something cold to drink. And preferably alcoholic.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**In** a forgotten corner of the club, Gwen was seething. That little slag! Her and Fred were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor! She watched as the song ended, and they pulled away, their faces flushed, chests heaving. Claire said something to Fred and dashed off, leaving Fred looking dazed. Gwen had never made Fred look like that and it infuriated her.

What was happening here? She was used to having most of the male population in the palm of her hand. But now, 2 years later, apparently all of London had gone mad.

_And all because of that little tramp,_she muttered. Who the hell was that Bella girl anyway? She hadn't gone to Hogwarts, and she would bet her designer purse that she hadn't gone to Beauxbatons either. Gwen knew most of the Beauxbatons students and she sure as hell didn't remember some mousy little nobody. But she _was_a nobody, and was easily overlooked, she supposed.

_Not as overlooked as you would think,_Gwen mused as she noticed Claire chatting with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. There was something very different about that girl. Something that almost scared her. She had an aura to her, a certain power that radiated from her. Something not quite human. . .

"Jealousy eez not a flattering trait, Gwendolyn," a cool voice said from behind her. Her lips curved into a slow smile as she turned to greet the person behind her.

"Well, well, well," she said. "I'm surprised to see you here. Not exactly your type of scene."

The man chuckled darkly. "I have my reasons," he said. He grinned. "As do you." His eyes flickered to Fred. "You want him."

Gwen shrugged. "I suppose he's handsome. It's no fun when they're not eating out of the palm of your hand, however."

The man chuckled again and Gwen shivered. Merlin, she could feel the danger radiating from him and it turned her on like none other. "My dear Gwendolyn, you were sorted into the wrong house at Hogwarts. You would have made a wonderful Slytherin."

Gwen snorted. She had heard that before.

The man smirked. "I believe we can help each other."

Gwen turned her attention back to him and couldn't help the malicious smile that curved her lips.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** sucked down her third rum and coke, fully aware of the slightly stunned looks that her friends were giving her.

"Merlin, that girl can drink," Ron muttered and Claire frowned. _Great,_she mused wryly. _Now I look like a lush._

"I jus' needed summin cold to drink," she muttered, wincing as she noticed the slurring in her voice. Ron and Harry both chuckled.

Ginny grinned cheekily. "I'd say after that little performance you'd need a cold shower." Claire glared at her friend, who only grinned wider.

"Oh don't tease her," Hermione scolded gently.

"Thank you Hermione," Claire said.

"After all, who would blame the girl after that erotic tango?" Claire groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Oi!" Ron bellowed. "You mind? That's my brother!"

"I'm not daft, Ron, I know that, and you know I didn't mean anything by it." She poked him in the chest. "It's just a casual observation. I'm just saying that I can't blame Claire for being hot for one of you Weasley men." She grinned over at Claire. "It happens to the best of us."

"Ok, stop!" Claire laughed, throwing up her hands in surrender. "You four," she glared at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Are ridiculous."

"But we're right aren't we?" Harry said grinning.

Claire smiled. "Maybe." She shrugged. "But I don't know. . ."

"Just go for it," Ginny said. "He's crazy about you!"

"Yes, but there's so much going on," Claire said. She was starting to sound like an old broken muggle record. . .only believing what she was saying less and less.

She looked down and breathed out a sigh. "I'm scared," she murmured.

Her four friends smiled empathetically at each other. Hermione came up and looped her arm through Claire's.

"Trust me, Claire, I know it's scary. But you just have to take that leap of faith, and trust that they'll catch you." She smiled lovingly at Ron, and he winked at her. "When they do, it makes it all so completely worth it."

Claire thought about what her friend was saying. Was she brave enough?

"Maybe," she murmured finally. "Anyway, I've got to go use the loo -" she stood up then swayed a little as little black dots swam in front of her eyes. Harry and Ron both grabbed an arm to steady her.

"You alright?" Ron said, concerned.

"Yes," Claire giggled. "Bit of a head rush. I shouldn't have had that third drink."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Harry asked, still holding her arm.

Claire waved him off. "No, I'll be alright. I'll just be back in a moment."

Claire weaved her way through the crowd, stumbling a bit.

_Well, those drinks suddenly hit me all at once, didn't they?_she thought vaguely.

She finally made it to the back hallway where the bathrooms were and frowned at the sign on the ladies room.

_Out of order?_she thought, irritated. _Well that's just bloody wonderful._She peered down the hallway where there were a few more doors, mostly likely used for storage or office space, she supposed.

"Well there's got to be another loo around here somewhere," she muttered. She noticed one door was slightly ajar. She looked inside, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" she called. "Is there anybody -oof!" she grunted as she felt a pair of hands shove her from behind and she tumbled none too gracefully into the room. The door slammed behind her and she was met with complete darkness.

_What the bloody hell. . .?_she wondered, trying to clear the alcohol fumes from her head so she could get her bearings. She felt her way to the door again and turned the knob. It was locked. She swallowed hard. What was going on?

She felt around her hair, looking for a bobby pin she could use to pick the lock. She froze in terror as she heard a smooth voice behind her.

"Ah my beautiful Bella." A wand tip was lit and Claire let out a small scream as she looked up into the sinister face of Jacques Malfoy. "We are alone at last."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Fred** let out a mournful sigh as he stirred his drink with his finger. He was really getting ridiculous.

_Just tell her how you feel, you cowardly git,_he thought to himself.

_Yeah, that will do a lot of good,_ he scoffed. _"So Princess, I know you rule an entire magical world and could fry my nether regions with a lightning bolt, but you have no idea how much I want to throw you down and shag you senseless." Yeah that would go over really well._

_Not that part,_a little voice in his head tutted. _The other part. The part where you finally admit that you love her._

Fred froze as this admitted revelation came to him. He had no time to ponder it deeper when Ginny suddenly launched herself at him.

"Fred, we need your help!" she said, looking frantic.

"Ginny?" Fred asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Claire!" Ginny was tugging on his arm.

Fred's heart rate sped up as he looked around the club, searching for that wavy brown hair.

"What do you mean, you can't find her? She was just with you."

"Yes but she went to go use the loo. I went to follow her because she was a bit drunk, except there is an out of order sign on it. I've looked in the crowd and she's nowhere to be found."

"That's odd," Luna said from where she was sitting next to Neville at the bar. She frowned. "I just used that loo just before Claire did. It worked just fine."

Fred felt a panic start to rise from within him. Something was not right. Harry and Ron came up to them, Charlie, George, and Bill right behind them.

"She's not outside either," Ron said. He looked worried. "Something isn't right."

"Ok, let's split up," Bill said. "Look in the crowd, check the loos, everywhere you can think."

Fred was in a panicked haze. "Come on Fred," Charlie said. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Fred could only nod mutely as he scanned the crowd.

_Claire,_he thought frantically. _Where are you?_

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

**"Wh-what** are you doing here?" Claire stuttered. "Let me out. P-please."

"Not yet, _ma cherie,_" he crooned as he flattened her against the door and sniffed her neck. Claire shivered in revulsion. She pushed against him but she may as well be pushing a brick wall.

"I don't know what it eez about you," he murmured in her ear. "I have not been able to get you out of my head. Ever seence I first saw you wiz those _Weasleys._" He said the name with disgust. "Zat one twin, the way you two dance around each other, eet eez disgusting," he spat. "Be wiz me, _ma cherie_, and you would want for nuzing. Be wiz a real man."

"Fred is more of a man than you will ever be," Claire said harshly. She yelped as Jacques grabbed her throat and held her against the door.

"Wrong answer, my dear," he murmured, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Remember, I can take you here wiz or wizout your permission. You can make eet easier on boz of us if you just complied." He leered at her. "I can make it worth your while."

Terror and revulsion ripped through Claire and she fought against him, kicking him in the shin. He barely winced as he pinned her with his body against the door. She opened her mouth to scream but he muttered a quick charm and Claire suddenly found she couldn't speak.

"Well then," Jacques said slowly. "I suppose that eez your answer." He shrugged. "No matter. I quite enjoy a struggle actually. Makes eet so passionate." He leered again. "But I find I am disappointed I had to silence you." He nuzzled her neck. "Another time, I will enjoy your screams."

Claire fruitlessly fought against him as hard as she could. She let out a silent sob when she heard the fabric rip on her shirt. She kicked and struggled and Jacques slapped her hard and threw her to the ground. Her jaw ached from his slap and she shivered in disgust, feeling bile rise up in her throat as she felt his cold, greedy hands on her chest, arms, and hips.

_Merlin help me,_she thought feverishly as she kicked and struggled, feeling the alcohol rage through her system, making her off balance and dizzy, her captor's hands pining her to the ground. _Please let someone find me in time._

**XXX**

**XXX**

**They** had searched the entire club and there was still no sign of Claire. Fred was sick with worry.

_Where the hell could she be?_he thought frantically.

"This is all my fault," Ginny said from beside him and she put her head in her hands. Harry put his arms around her.

"No it's not Gin," he said, kissing his girlfriend on the head. "We had no idea she would disappear like this."

"Yes but we knew she was drinking. I should have gone with her to the loo." Ginny looked miserable.

"Blaming ourselves is not going to help us find her," Bill said, trying to make his sister feel better.

"Hey what's back there, in the back of the club? I don't think we looked there." Ron was peering to the back of the club.

Fred whipped his head around and saw a dark hallway near the loos. How could they have missed those?

"Storage maybe," Charlie said, shrugging. "Let's take a look." The group started back to the hallway and Fred suddenly found his way blocked by Gwen.

"Come dance with me, Fred." She smiled and tugged on his arm. Fred shook her arm away.

"Not now Gwen, there are more pressing matters. We can't find Cla-" Ginny kicked him and he quickly corrected himself. "Bella. We can't find Bella."

Gwen looked at him suspiciously after his little slip of the tongue, then looked irritated. "Who cares? She probably went home early." She giggled. "That little girl can't handle her alcohol." She tugged on his arm again. "Come on Freddy," she crooned. "You haven't danced with me all night."

_Thank Merlin for that,_Fred thought, shaking off her grip again. "No Gwen! Get the hint!" He pushed ahead of her, hearing George chuckling behind him.

Gwen looked peeved for a moment, then her eyes widened as she saw where they were headed. _Oh shit,_she thought, frantically scrambling after them. _If they find her he'll be furious!_

Fred saw a hallway full of doors. "You guys check these rooms. Maybe she's in here somewhere." Everyone set to work at checking the various storage rooms. Fred himself tried a doorknob and found it locked. He whipped out his wand to perform an unlocking charm when Gwen suddenly launched herself in front of him, blocking the door.

"No you can't!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing!" Fred said, trying to move her out of the way. "Move!"

"She's not in here, I already checked." Gwen's eyes shifted slightly and Fred could tell she was lying.

"You didn't even know she was missing until a few minutes ago. What the hell are you playing at?"

Gwen opened her mouth, trying desperately to find something to say, when they all heard a thump against the door. Fred and the others froze, their wands aimed at the door.

"Gwen, move." Fred's tone left no room for argument and Gwen reluctantly moved out of the way. Fred pointed his wand on the lock.

"_Alohamora"_he muttered hearing the click of the lock, he opened the door.

There was a scuffle in the darkness and Fred flipped on the light. What he saw next had him so blinded with rage and disgust that he shook from it. Claire was on the ground, her red shirt ripped, her hair mussed, and her eyes wide with terror and tears. There was a bruise forming on her jaw and her arms were pinned on the ground by none other than Jacques Malfoy as he lay on top of her.

"You!" Fred snarled and without thinking, launched himself at the blonde rat. He pried Jacques off Claire, and she scrambled away. Fred threw his wand to the ground and punched Jacques as hard as he could, catching the man off guard. Before he could stop himself, he was throwing one punch after another, throwing his whole body into it, rage like he had never known infusing his entire being.

"YOU SICK - TWISTED - SON - OF A BITCH -!" he yelled, enunciating each word with a kick or a punch. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN _THINK_ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" He lifted his fist to punch him again but was pried off him by his brothers.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled, struggling against their grip. It took Charlie, Bill, _and_ Ron to hold him back. "I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART!"

"Stop it Fred!" Bill grunted, trying to get his furious younger brother under control. "He's not worth it!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Fred exclaimed, still struggling. "HE TOUCHED _MY_GIRL, TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, AND FOR THAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"No Fred, don't!" Claire yelled tearfully. She finally had her voice back, thanks to a counter spell performed by Hermione.

Fred froze, turning to her. She looked so vulnerable and scared sitting there on the floor, Ginny's arms around her protectively, Harry's jacket covering her exposed chest. He ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he said, his voice quivering as he examined her. "Are you hurt? Did he -" he trailed off, afraid to even say it.

Claire shook her head quickly. "No," she said. "You found me in time." More tears gathered in her eyes and Fred enveloped her in his arms. Claire snuggled herself as close as she could get to him, trying to stop herself from trembling.

Meanwhile, Jacques was struggling to his feet, and Harry and Ron immediately pointed their wands on him. Blood was trickling from his nose, his eye already getting purple, and his perfectly groomed hair was a mess. His eyes glittered in rage and to everyone's shock he turned to Gwen, who was in the back of the room, looking fearful.

"You stupid bitch!" he exclaimed, glaring at her. "You said you would distract them!"

Everyone froze at this and turned to Gwen, who had turned a sickly shade of green. Fred stood up slowly and walked over to Gwen. She gulped at the look of rage in his eyes.

"You?" Fred said, quietly. "You did this?"

"I- I don't know what you mean," Gwen said quietly.

"DID YOU HELP MALFOY GET TO HER?" he bellowed and Gwen flinched. She was silent for a moment, then looked up, steel in her eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes I did. I put the out of order sign on the loo when I saw her walking back there, and then I pushed her in here. She deserved it. I won't be sorry about it."

Fred felt his fist clench and tried to tamp down his rage. _I will not punch a girl, I will not punch a girl, I will not punch a girl,_he chanted in his head.

"Why?" he growled.

Gwen glared. "Because she's a little slag who suddenly gets all the attention. And for what? I can't think of anything. But you can't seem to stay the hell away from her."

"So this was all about jealousy and your petty insecurities?" Fred spat out venomously. Gwen didn't say anything.

"Get the hell out of here," he growled.

"What?" Gwen said, affronted.

"You heard me," Fred said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "I don't ever want to see you again. Get out."

For a moment, Gwen looked like she was going to start to cry and then she swallowed and let her fury show in her eyes. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're going to regret this Fred Weasley," she said.

"I highly doubt that," Fred said, chuckling darkly.

"Oh, but you will," Gwen said. She smiled maliciously. "Because I'm not as stupid as everyone else is." She glanced over at Claire. "She didn't go to Beaubaxton's, and she's no long-term friend of the family. So who the hell is she?" she shook her head. "I've tried to put my finger on it and I can't figure it out, but I have one guess."

"And what is that?" Fred said, fear trickling into his mind.

Gwen smiled slyly. "I would guess," she said slowly. "That she's something not quite human. Those purple eyes, that aura around her. . ." she tilted her head to the side and pretended to look thoughtful. "In fact, she looks almost. . . fae. But that can't be possible, now can it?"

Jacques was sitting on the ground trying to bend his nose back into the correct position, but froze when he heard this. _Something not quite human. . .looks almost fae. . ._Something like recognition trickled through him, and he looked at the girl again. That long brown hair, those violet eyes. . .

He gasped as a memory slammed into his mind.

**XX**

**XX**

_**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**_

_"Please, stop hurting me!" the girl screamed as she struggled against the chains. "I'm telling you I don't know anything!"_

_Jacques ran his finger down the girls cheek and looked into her brilliant violet orbs, reveling in the fear he saw in them. "I'm afraid that's not good enough,_ma cherie."

_She was so beautiful, but he would not lower himself to taking_her, _this half-blood. The very thought disgusted him. He looked over at his Master. At a nod from the Dark Lord, he drew his wand on her again._

_"Crucio!" The half-blood screamed again, her dark brown hair falling in front of her face, as she convulsed with pain. He smiled again, relishing the sounds of her screams. . ._

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

Jacques shook his head, the fumes finally clear as he finally saw Claire for the first time. His eyes widened in shock.

"It's you!" He leaped to his feet and Harry and Ron immediately held onto him. "You stupid fae bitch! We will have you!"

The last thing Malfoy saw was a fist looming in his face and then heard a crunch as it connected with his nose that he had just tried to reposition. He fell on the ground, darkness creeping around him and heard a voice from above him.

_"Obliviate!"_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Claire** looked at Jacques unconscious form on the ground. She was so shocked, she could barely think.

"Oh my God, he remembered me," she whispered shakily, her hands coming to her mouth.

"Not for long he won't," Harry said, dragging Jacques limp body none too gently over to the side of room. He nodded to Ron. "We can perform a couple more memory spells on him."

"Yeah, by the time we're done with him, he won't even remember how to piss properly," Ron said, chuckling darkly.

Hermione frowned. "Is that legal?"

Harry shrugged. "What the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them," he said easily. "After we've wiped his memory, we'll bring him in."

They all heard a thump and turned around to find Ginny standing over an unconscious Gwen.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she was slinking her way out the door so I stunned her. We should probably modify her memory too. She knows about Claire."

"Good idea," Harry said, grinning at his girlfriend. He glanced over at Claire, who was still too pale for his liking and staring at Jacques body in what appeared to be shock.

"Claire, are you alright?" George asked. "Fred, maybe you should take her outside."

Fred nodded and bent down to take her hand but she flinched away as if he was poisonous.

"No, please," she whimpered. "Nobody touch me." She struggled to her feet, looking green. "I - I've got to get out of here." And with that she bolted out of the room.

"Claire, wait!" Fred called, running after her. He followed her out the back door.

He found her on her hands and knees on the grass, retching. His heart twisted. He knelt down beside her, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. After a moment, she quieted and Fred conjured up a glass of water and handed it to her. She took it gratefully, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't be sorry," Fred said, soothingly. "Don't be sorry about any of it." He sighed. "Its me that should be sorry. I should have looked after you, I should have made sure you weren't in that situation to begin with. I -" he stopped as Claire put a finger over his lips.

"No, don't say that. It's not your fault." She stroked his cheek, her hand shaking. She looked down, as if afraid to meet his eyes.

"Fred?" she murmured.

"Hmm?" Fred murmured back.

"Will you please just hold me for a moment?" She said the words so quietly that Fred almost thought he imagined them. But she snuggled into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her, savoring her.

"Of course," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'll hold you for as long as you want."

_In that case, never let go,_ Claire thought to herself. She sighed. But it could never be.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she whispered.

Fred froze, certain that he was imagining things that time. He pulled back and looked at her serious face. His heart sped up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After the wedding," she said. She looked down, playing with a bit of grass. "I'm leaving. Uncle Albus is setting me up somewhere."

"But that's not necessary!" Fred exclaimed, panicking. No, no, no, no. She couldn't leave now.

Claire shook her head and looked up at him. "It is necessary. I'm putting all of you in danger. Tonight was a perfect example. This is my fight. I need to do it alone."

"No you don't, Claire," Fred said frantically. "Please," he whispered. "Please don't go."

Claire looked up at him tearfully. "Give me one good reason why I should stay."

Fred couldn't say anything. Claire smiled sadly. "That's what I thought." She sighed. "I should go." She picked herself up and went back inside.

Fred sat on the grass. He sighed and looked up at the night sky, feeling his heart break.

"Because I love you," he whispered.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

_**Wow this chapter was hard to write! I'm so sorry I took so long, but I hope it was worth it : ) Tell me what you think, leave your lovely reviews, it makes me so happy!**_

_**The song they danced to in the club was Jessica Simpson's "Irresistible"**_


	15. Authors Note: Update Info

****GASP****

Yes, that's right…I'm back! Did you all miss me?

Yes, I know I'm a terrible person, teasing you with that last chapter, especially when the next chapter is going to be a doozy ; )

As you may have noticed, I'm going through some significant editing. Chapters split, a slight name change, and some overall nitpicky-ness from yours truly.

That being said…I plan on having a NEW (that's right I said NEW) chapter out before Christmas. Happy Holidays to you all!

I appreciate your patience as well as your reviews (hint, hint) and I love hearing from you all!

Ah…but special brownie points to whoever helps me through my little dilemma…

I'm having a tough time trying to figure out how to separate scenes within chapters. It won't let me do stars, or squiggles or ANYTHING. It just bunches all the scenes together. Anybody know how to remedy that?

Anyway, signing off for now, hope to hear from you!

Love, Claire


	16. A Touch of Destiny

Sunday. Normally a very relaxing day of the week. The shops are closed, the ministry is quiet, and all one really wants to do on this particular day is sleep until ungodly hours of the afternoon and then lounge around eating junk food.

"Fred! George! Wake up this instant!" The very foundation of the large house shook as the Weasley matriarch started the morning with frantic wake up calls.

Apparently, this Sunday was not going to be one of THOSE Sundays.

Fred shot up in bed, blinking furiously, trying to clear the haze of sleep. Swinging around, he swore viciously as the top of his forehead caught a low ceiling beam.

He glowered up at the beam, rubbing his forehead, still muttering creative curses under his breath.

_Apparently I've grown a few inches since living here, _he mused wryly as he blearily got to his feet and looked around his and George's old bedroom at the Burrow. Speaking of his twin…

"Oy! Wake up, Forge," he said, poking the lump on the bed across from him. The undistinguishable figure snorted once and rolled over.

Fred rolled his eyes. The git could sleep through a hurricane. Suddenly a slow smile crept across his face and he slowly crept his hand out to reach for his wand.

"_Levicorpus," _he muttered.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and George let out a loud yell as he found himself suddenly hanging upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.

"What the—how did I—Fred!" George yelled, his face slowly turning purple as all of his blood was rushing to his head.

Fred doubled over laughing at the incredulous look on his twin's face. "Now that is bloody priceless!" he exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I haven't been able to use that since 7th year in the DA." He broke down in laughter again as George frantically waved his arms, trying to get himself down to solid ground.

"Ha, bloody, ha!" George grumbled, his voice slightly muffled as his nightshirt was currently falling over his face. "Now get me down you wanker!"

Fred pretended to look distraught. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I can't remember the counter-jinx that Harry taught us…" he pointed to the doorway. "Shall I go ask him?"

Fred collapsed in a fit of laughter again as George colorfully cursed him through a mouthful of bedclothes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door and Fred took a deep breath to collect himself. He opened the door to find a fresh-faced Claire, dressed becomingly in a blue sweater with a lilac scarf thrown casually around her neck.

"Good morning, Claire," he beamed.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows, looking a bit confused at Fred's unexpected exuberance.

"Back at you, Fred," she said smiling nonetheless. "I was actually looking for –"

"Claire! Help me! Stupid git, Fred, I'll get you back for this!"

Claire's eyes widened as she peered around Fred to see a furious George, who was now swiveling in slow circles in mid-air. She arched an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. She tried to sound stern but Fred could see the sides of her lips threatening to curve into a smile.

"Probably not," he chirped. With that, he gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek, grinning as she fought to hide her blush, and strode to the loo, whistling merrily.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Despite it being only 8 o'clock in the morning, the small café in Diagon Alley was bustling. A busty blonde haired witch gave George an inviting smile as she looked him up and down before escorting George and Claire to their table. George gave her a half-hearted smile back before pulling Claire's chair out for her.

"So are you excited for today?" George asked her once they had given their drink orders.

Claire grinned and nodded. "Very. I've never even seen a wedding much less been _in _one." She winced slightly. "Hopefully I won't screw it up."

George smiled. "Not likely. I've seen some friends get married, not to mention my 2 older brothers." He shrugged and winked. "Doesn't look too hard. As long as you don't trip over those ridiculous high-heeled shoes you girls wear."

Claire laughed. "Lucky for me I've been practicing then." She tilted her head to the side, appearing deep in thought.

"Hermione and Ron seem like an interesting couple at times," she said, grinning. "But they're quite perfect for each other."

George snorted. "It's about time they tied the knot," he said, shaking his head. "They've been best friends since first year of Hogwarts. But those two would bicker and fight…" he grinned. "Loads of sexual tension really. Fred and I started a pool on who would be the first to crack."

"Oh?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow. "And what was the end result?"

George laughed. "Apparently during their seventh year, Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender still thought she had a shot with him. When Hermione thought that Ron might actually fall in her trap again, she literally tackled him in the middle of the Great Hall and snogged the daylights out of him." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Certainly got his attention."

Claire laughed, trying to picture the calm and refined Hermione knocking Ron on his arse to make her point. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose."

George smiled. "That they do." They sat in a companionable silence for a moment before George cleared his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Look, Claire," he said quietly. "I know this is probably something you don't want to think about, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" he trailed off and Claire looked at him expectantly. "You know, after last night."

Claire's lips twisted wryly as she fiddled with her napkin. "I had a bit of trouble sleeping," she confessed. She had been plagued with images of Jacques Malfoy's leering smirk, his cold touch….she shivered a bit.

"I'm alright," she said quietly. "Truthfully, I was more worried about the fact that he remembered me."

George gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, well lucky for us, Dumbledore put enough charms on you now, that old Moldyshorts himself could practically trip over you on the street and he wouldn't look twice." He snorted. "And I don't think we have to worry about that French twat anymore. Harry and Ron brought him to the ministry this morning, claiming they found him drunk and passed out outside a bar in Knockturn Alley. When they finally revived him, the git couldn't even remember his ABC's." He rolled his eyes. "He'll be alright in the end, but those extra memory charms definitely did the trick."

Claire let out a breath of relief. "Well that's one less thing to worry about, then."

George was quiet for a moment. "But not enough to convince you to stay with us, is it?" he said softly.

Claire's eyes darted back to his. "Fred told you then?"

George nodded. "He said you were leaving. Why?"

Claire didn't say anything for a moment, as the waitress came back and deposited their meals. She refilled their drinks, and the witch flounced away again.

"I can't put you all in danger anymore," she said quietly. "I would never forgive myself if one of you got hurt because of me."

George rolled his eyes. "Blimey, you _do _sound like Harry." Claire managed a small giggle. George smiled and leaned forward, placing his hand on hers on the table. "It's a risk we are all willing to take on. We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when Mum pretty much adopted Harry into our family when he was 12, but we haven't regretted it since." He smiled. "That's what you do when you care about someone." He let his fingers run soft circles over the back of her hand.

Claire looked down at their joined hands, slightly puzzled. "Um, yes, well….thank you for that, George," she said. "It means a lot to me."

George grinned and winked at her. "Anything for you, love." He quickly placed a few galleons on the table and stood up, offering a hand to her. "Shall we?"

Claire gave him a bemused smile as she took his offered hand. "Yes, I suppose we shall."

XXXX

XXXX

"Lace-wing flies, gurdyroot, sneezewort, monkshood….where the hell are the Ashwinder eggs!" Fred snapped, irritated, rifling through the potions cabinet in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Weazes.

Verity poked her head in the door, slightly startled at Fred's outburst.

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked tentatively, not used to seeing her good-natured employer looking so ill-tempered. "Is something the matter?"

Fred huffed a bit, trying, for his assistant's sake, to retain his decorum. "It's fine, Verity, just a bit frustrated at the moment. Weren't we supposed to have a shipment in on Thursday? That horde of giggling 6th year girls completely cleaned us out of the WonderWitch Love Potions, which means I need to make a new batch of Amortentia…"

"Umm…Mr. Weasley?" Verity, spoke up tentatively.

Fred barreled on as if he hadn't heard her. "…And while I am well aware that I never sat for my NEWT level Potions exams, I am also equally aware that the prime ingredient is frozen Ashwinder Eggs, which George was in charge of ordering…"

"Mr. Weasley?" Verity said, a bit louder this time.

"…Which means that a new batch won't be ready in time for the back to school rush, which, as I'm sure you're aware, is one of our busiest seasons…"

"FRED!"

Fred stopped his heated rambling to look up at his frazzled assistant. "Sorry Verity," he said vaguely, looking distracted. "Did you say something?"

Verity gave an impatient huff and gestured towards the potions cabinet. "Top shelf on the left, right in front of you. You alphabetized everything, remember?"

Fred turned his head slightly. Indeed the little jar was staring him in the face.

"Ah." He flushed a bit. "Well, then, thank you. Sorry about that."

Verity watched as the handsome redhead got the rest of his potions ingredients together, his brow furrowed in concentration. She shook her head, slightly exasperated. She loved working for the twins, it certainly wasn't a boring job, and those Weasleys sure were a handsome lot. If she weren't already happily married, she might have tried to have a go with one of them.

Ah, but Fred. No chance of any girl having a go with him anymore. Except for one. That Claire girl was a pretty one, she mused to herself. Poor lass, though. As Verity herself was a member of the Order, she had been clued in to her real identity, and she certainly didn't envy the hardships that the girl faced. Including the hard head of one infuriating red-head. From the looks of it, however, the man was cracking, and fast. About time, too.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it then," she said, knowing well enough when to leave the twins to their business. "I'll manage the front, just let me know if you need anything."

Fred grunted in acknowledgement as he started measuring out the powdered moonstone. After some time of measuring out ingredients, pouring, and stirring, he felt himself a bit more at ease. Whenever he was stressed out or frustrated, he would always bury himself in his work. Inventing things, planning pranks, and general mischief making…these were the things that he knew. This was his comfort zone. This back room had always been a haven for him and George, it was an escape from the real world, a place where they had made their life-long dream happen.

Yet now this back room held more memories. Memories of a beautiful long haired girl staring up at him… violet eyes hazy with lust… pink lips parted slightly as he bent down to kiss her…

Fred growled and rubbed at his face with his hands. His emotions were all over the place. He had been in a fantastic mood that morning. He felt like he had finally come to terms with what he felt for Claire, he was feeling exceptionally victorious over the prank that he had pulled on George (especially since Claire was there to witness George's embarrassment) and he had finally gotten rid of the traitorous, blonde, gold-digging leech.

That good mood had swiftly evaporated at the sight of George linking his hand with Claire, and her beautiful smile aimed at him as they waltzed down the street towards the apparition point at the Burrow.

His fists clenched at the memory. This was ridiculous. The last time he was _this _mad at his twin was when they were 13 and George had put itching powder in his trousers for his first Hogsmeade date with Alicia Spinnet. Once Fred had finally gotten rid of the rather uncomfortable rash on his nether-regions, George woke up to the rather rude wake-up call of hovering dung-bombs above his bed. The smell took weeks to get out of his hair. They considered themselves even at that point.

But this…this was just a whole new level of wrong. George should have _known _his brother's, his own _twin's_ girl was completely off-limits, though unclaimed she may have been.

_Once again, I suppose that's my own fault, _he brooded, stirring the potion counter-clockwise for the 22nd time.

The potion started simmering lightly, and Fred leaned back, satisfied. The familiar smell was starting to drift gently out of the cauldron. He smiled dreamily as the scent hit him, remembering the first time he and George brewed the potion at Hogwarts.

**XXX**

*~*_Flashback*~*_

"…_I believe I said 'chopped' mandrake, not 'diced', Mr. Leaventhall," Snape drawled as he hovered over the tables. "While I realize that the fine art of potion-making may not be everyone's forte, I would at least hope that you would know how to read."_

_The mousy-haired Hufflepuff gulped loudly, and stood up to reach for more mandrake root, but only succeeding in knocking over his scales and sending his Ashwinder eggs flying in all directions. Snape sneered and vanished the mess with a wave of his wand._

"_20 points from Hufflepuff and detention on Saturday," he said. He turned away, presumably, to torture his next victim, and Fred, George, and Lee, shook their heads sympathetically at the red-faced boy._

"_Poor bloke," George muttered. "Don't envy him. Too bad Longbottom's not here, old Snivvely might put them together to wallow in their misery together."_

_Fred cringed. "Even Snape's not that stupid. The two of them together could probably blow up the dungeons." The thought made him grin. "Although it's a lovely idea."_

"_Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled. "I trust that you have better things to do than waste our air with your incessant drivel. Like perhaps think of a way to better our society, as impossible as a task as that is."_

"_Like buying you some decent shampoo," Fred muttered under his breath and George and Lee snickered but turned their attentions back to their potions._

_Fred finished scooping the last of the Ashwinder eggs into his cupped hand, and dumped them slowly into his smoking cauldron. He stirred the potion 22 times counter-clockwise and stood back, waiting for the potion to turn (hopefully) a light gold. Immediately, a fine mist drifted slowly out, and his eyes drifted closed as the wonderful scent reached his nose._

_Amortentia. One of the strongest love potions in the world. And one could definitely understand why. It weaved in and out of all of his 5 senses, making his ears ring, his mouth water, his eyes blur, his nose twitch, and goosebumps to break out over his entire body. He took a strong whiff, feeling a goofy smile cross his lips as he recognized the scents that assaulted him._

_Campfire, like when Dad would take the kids all fishing and hiking by the lake. He and George would light off all their fireworks, adding to the already smoky smell. _

_Vanilla, his Mum's homemade frosting that she would put on his and George's birthday cake every year. _

_The smell of rain. _

_And something else…_

_He took another sniff, confused. It smelled…flowery. Not eye-wateringly fragrant, like Aunt Muriel's perfume, but sweet and subtle…and sensual. For some unknown reason, this scent made flame-like heat run up and down his body, heat that had nothing to do with the potion fumes. _

_He furrowed his brow, concentrating. What _was _that scent? He was sure he knew the flower, if he could only remember…_

"_Oi Freddy!" A hand waved in front of his face and he turned to look at his twin, who had a mildly concerned look on his face. "You alright there? You were about to fall into your cauldron."_

_He looked down and indeed he was a good foot closer to the large pewter cauldron that sat on the floor in front of him, and he was leaning precariously forward._

"_Uh, yeah," Fred muttered, shaking his head. "Fine."_

"_Good," George said, although he didn't look entirely convinced. "Well, then bottle some of that up, yeah? The girls are waiting for us." _

_Fred nodded, still rattled, and bottled some of the potion in, taking it to Snape's desk. _

_He followed his twin out to the hallway only to be attacked by a blonde blur. "Freddy, did you _smell _that potion?" she squealed in his ear. "Wasn't it _wonderful_?"_

"_Oh, hey Miranda," he said, kissing his girlfriend dutifully on the cheek. "Yeah, it was really something."_

"_You should have seen him," George said, grinning, his arm around Katie Bell. "Thought the bloke had gone mental, staring into his cauldron like it was one of Trelawney's crystal balls."_

"_Can't really blame him," Katie said, almost bashfully. "I had almost the same reaction. I just love the smell of sandalwood."_

"_New shoes," Miranda said dreamily. They all looked at her, puzzled. _

"_Come again?" George said, frowning._

"_That's what I smelled in the potion," Miranda said. They stared at her, completely baffled. _

"_Oh, you know," Miranda said, a bit impatiently. "The smell of new shoes when you buy them, still in the box."_

"_Oh, I love that smell!" Katie said, catching on. "I actually just picked up the cutest pair from Hogsmead last week, I have to show you…."_

_Fred and George rolled their eyes at each other, tuning the girls out as their voice levels rose in excitement over the latest fashion trends._

"…_oh but I have the cutest pink scarf that they will go with if you want to borrow it," Miranda was saying. "It's a really lovely, rosey color -"_

"_Roses!" Fred interrupted with a gasp._

_They all stopped in their tracks and stared at him in mild concern._

"_Do you have a sudden interest in horticulture, twin of mine?" George asked, his lips twitching as he fought off a grin._

"_No," Fred said, excitedly. "That's what I smelled in my potion. Roses!" _

_He knew immediately by the looks on their faces that he should have kept his mouth shut._

_George burst out laughing. "You smelled roses? Oh Freddy, is that your way of telling me that I've been neglecting you? Would you like a special flower delivery?" He looped his arms around Fred's neck dramatically. Fred laughed and tussled with him for a moment._

"_Well, what did you smell, you git?" he said, finally shoving his twin back at his highly amused girlfriend. _

_George looked dreamy for a moment. "Mmm strawberries." He shot a wink at his girlfriend. "Made me think of last week when Katie and I snuck down to the kitchens after dinner. Got in a little 'dessert'…" he wiggled his eyebrows at Fred, who fought back a grin. "…Involving some whipped cream and -"_

"_Thank you George!" Katie interrupted shrilly, her face a brilliant pink. She shot her boyfriend a slightly disgusted look. "Does _everything _make you randy?"_

"_I'm seventeen, love," George deadpanned. "Looking at flobberworms makes me randy."_

_Fred snorted._

"_Still," George said. "Strawberries are a bit manlier than roses." He looked at Fred. "Really, mate, have you got something you want to share?"_

"_Actually, I read something interesting about Amortentia in our book," Katie said. Fred looked at her curiously. Unlike his own girlfriend, Katie actually had a few brain cells to rub together._

"_Something about how even if you don't know the scent right now, it could affect your future," she said, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_Like a form of divination?" Fred said, frowning. _

_Katie shrugged. "Sort of. But more on a subconscious level. Like it's leading you on a path to somewhere you were supposed to go, but maybe were rejecting it. Call it 'a touch of destiny' if you will." She winked. _

_Fred stared ahead, lost in his thought._

"_Bollocks," Miranda muttered, suddenly, glancing at the rhinestone studded watch her muggle parents had sent her. "I've got to get my books for Herbology, I didn't realize how late it was. The last thing I need today is Umbitch on my case." She rolled her eyes, though looked around warily. "See you lot at dinner?"_

"_Right," Fred said distractedly, kissing her cheek. "Dinner."_

_She hugged him tightly, and Fred cringed as he inhaled too much of her sweet perfume. He couldn't help but notice that it smelled almost…wrong. Too musty, not sweet and sensual…_

_He tried to shake off his ridiculous thoughts as Miranda swished her way back to the Hufflepuff common room, barely noticing how Roger Davies stared at her long legs that her too-short skirt did a poor job covering._

_One phrase echoed in his mind._

'_A touch of destiny….'_

**_XXX_**

Fred shook his head frantically as the memory evaporated from his mind.

"_Bloody, buggering, fucking hell!" _ He gasped. How the hell could he have forgotten that? The smell of roses was still drifting from the potions.

Roses. It had always been there. Since he was 17 years old. Since Hogwarts. His disjointed thoughts left him reeling.

Verity poked her head in the door again, worriedly. "Mr. Weasley, you alright?"

'_leading you down a path…' _he thought back to Katie's words that day.

"Mr. Weasley, your potion is smoking," Verity said.

'_A touch of destiny…"_

As if a fire had suddenly been lit under his arse, he jumped up, grabbing his coat.

"Sorry Verity, I've got to run!"

"Run?" Verity exclaimed, waving her wand at the smoking potion. The smoke cleared, although Fred barely noticed. "Run where?"

"Didn't you know?" Fred grinned brightly. "I've got a wedding to attend."

He left Verity gaping after him as he dashed down the street.

A touch of destiny was right, although he fully intended to grab it with both hands.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"I think I'm going to vomit," Ron muttered shakily as he sat down heavily on a chair in the large dressing tent. "Hasn't the damn ceremony started yet?"

"If it had, you'd be standing at the end of the aisle," Harry said, trying for his best friend's sake, to hold back his grin.

Ron frowned. "Oh right. Well, what in Merlin's saggy nutsack is taking so long?"

"I don't think wizards' genitalia has anything to do with it," Ginny remarked as she entered the tent. "Save that for the honeymoon." Her face twisted a bit. "Not that I really need to think about that, though."

"What are you doing in here?" Ron asked. "Is Hermione alright?" He looked panicked. "She hasn't run off, has she?"

"Bloody hell," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "No, she hasn't. She's just as anxious as you are, and it doesn't help that both her mother and our Mum won't stop crying." She stopped for a moment to adjust Harry's bowtie, flashing him a wink. "Nice tie, Harry," she murmured, grinning when Harry flushed.

"I just came to bring you these," she said, holding out her hand. Ron looked to see a set of cufflinks in her hand. "Her father gave them to me to give to you. Apparently he wore them when he married Hermione's mother." She gave her brother a fond smile. "Now if that isn't parental approval, then I don't know what is."

Ron grinned as he took the cufflinks, looking intensely more at ease. "Thanks Gin," he said, giving her a grateful smile. He looked down at the muggle wear again, looking slightly bewildered. "Now, how the blazes do you put these on?"

Harry chuckled. "Here Ron, let me."

Ginny looked over to the other side of the dressing tent to see Fred shrugging into his groomsman's coat. He fiddled with his buttons distractedly, his brow furrowed in thought.

Ginny walked over and brushed her hand down the back, smoothing the wrinkles. "Well, who knew you could clean up so nice?" she teased.

Fred turned to grin at her. "I appreciate the sentiment, Gin," he said, rolling his eyes. "I always trust you to keep me humble."

Ginny laughed a bit. "I feel it's my sisterly duty," she said, winking at him. She grabbed his wrists, rolling the sleeves up a bit so they didn't hang down over his hands. She shook her head, frowning a bit. "Honestly Fred, I thought you knew how to fit yourself for new clothes -" She gasped suddenly as the sleeve's rolled up to reveal deep bruises on his knuckles. Fred looked sheepish.

"I may have altered them a bit," he muttered.

Ginny gaped at him. "What in the world…?" she trailed off as she suddenly realized.

"It's from Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked, frowning. "From you, beating the ever-loving shite out of him." Fred averted his eyes and Ginny scoffed at him.

"Honestly, Fred, you're a wizard, aren't you?" she muttered with a glower. "Couldn't you just have stunned him? It would have gotten the job done quicker."

Fred didn't say anything, and they lapsed into silence while Ginny used her wand to cast a Concealing Charm over his bruises.

"I've never seen that side of you," Ginny said, almost too quietly for him to hear.  
"Never seen you so…violent." She looked up at him, pining him with a probing stare.

"For a moment, I thought you wanted to kill him."

Fred sighed deeply, his brow furrowed in thought. "I think…" he bit his lip, thinking. "I think for a moment…I wanted to."

Ginny stayed uncharacteristically silent, appraising her brother. She was all too aware how her brother had changed in the last few weeks. Ever since Claire had come into their lives. The way he constantly looked deep in thought, distracted, and out of sorts. The way he was wholly devoted to the Order and protecting the innocent, even more so than before. The way his eyes lit up when Claire would come into the room. The way they looked in each other's arms, like they wanted to be nowhere else. And she was also very aware of what created this change.

"Looking back, I suppose it wasn't the most rational reaction," Fred said, grimacing. "But when that door opened, and I saw _him, _with his hands all over her –-" he broke off, clenching his fists. "Knowing that he was the one who tortured her, and killed her mother…" He growled deep in his throat and couldn't say anything else.

Ginny rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe him. "It's hard to see people get hurt like that." She smiled. "Especially when we love them."

Ginny half-expected a heated denial, but she was pleasantly surprised when he merely gave her a smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

The spritely redhead had an insane urge to squeal like a teenager as she beamed at her brother. Her smile faded as she remembered, however.

"She's leaving tonight," she said sadly. It had hurt to hear the news that the violet-eyed brunette was leaving. In the few weeks they had known her, she had fit herself so well within their family, and Ginny valued her friendship almost as much as she valued Hermione's now.

Fred's expression grew determined as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He appeared to be struggling with some inner battle.

"No," he said, suddenly, his voice hard. "No, she's not."

His sister arched a fine eyebrow at him. "And how do you intend to change her mind?"

Fred sucked in a calming breath, trying to control his nerves. _This is it, Freddy Boy,_ he thought. _Moment of truth._

"Because I'm going to tell her that I love her."

Ginny stood there in shocked silence for a moment.

_Bloody hell, he actually admitted it, _she thought. Suddenly she beamed and launched herself at her lanky brother, wrapping him in a huge hug, catching him off guard.

"I knew it! I knew it! I just _knew _it!" she chanted gleefully. "It's about bloody time!"

Fred laughed, prying his ecstatic sister off him. "Sick of me being a stubborn prat, are you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, still grinning widely. "Both of you are being stubborn prats about it. I'm just proud of you for finally stepping up."

Fred smiled and fiddled again with his sleeves, looking for all the world like _he _was the nervous groom instead of his brother. "Well, let's hope I can change her mind about leaving," he said. "About _us."_

Ginny smiled and gave him a reassuring hug. "Trust me," she said, knowingly. "At the end of it all, she won't be able to say no." She winked. "Especially when it's so obvious to us all that she feels the same way."

Fred was about to say something else when they heard the starting music from outside. Ron grinned and would have sprinted down the isle had Harry not clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Showtime," Harry said, grinning at his long-time best mate.

Fred gulped. _Showtime, indeed_, he thought.

**XXX**

**XXX**

**AN: **_I know, I'm a horrible, rotten, despicable person for making you wait this long. Damn writer's block. Anyway- I've been doing some editing (AGAIN) to kind of kick myself out of it so you should all go back to chapter 7. I was soooo not satisfied with their first kiss so I re-wrote that scene. Much better! I would love your opinions. Anyway - hoping to get the next chapter out soon._

_-Celticfaerie_

_P.S - Also I'm setting up a photobucket account with character pics so definitely keep an eye out for that : D I'll have the link on my account._


End file.
